Crimson Moon
by SeikoValantine
Summary: La Luna brilla en el firmamento, el destino guia nuestros pasos, y cada noche, los Caitiff Luchan por subssistir en un mundo que intenta destruirlos...A donde nos llevara el destino...
1. Capitulo Origins

Crimson Moon, Cap. 0…Inicios…

Así sucedió, que Rafael, siervo de Dios, le dijo a Cain….Llegara el dia en que por tus pecados, tus hijos se comerán a sus hijos, y la decadencia de tu raza se llevara por ellos mismos a cabo, ya que se te ofreció el perdón, y has despreciado la gentileza de Dios con improperios y blasfemias…

Antiguo texto del libro de Nod…

Y los tiempo llegaran, cuando aquel que toque la trompeta llegue a ella, los tiempos se avecinaran tras la llegada de la sangre liviana, cuando aun siendo hijos de Cain, su sangre sea tan impía como el agua, serán maldecidos, pero la maldición de Cain será tan baja en ellos que incluso algunos aspectos no importaran…

Cuando esos tiempo lleguen, temed, ya que se avecinara el tiempo de la gran orgia, cuando los antiguos padres se levanten de sus letargos sedientos, hambrientos, y no serán saciados mas por la sangre de sus propios hijos, los cuales correrán a esconderse, pero no hayaran posada, las ovejas pastaran libres por los prados, ya que los lobos solo comerán a los lobos, y el mismo lobo no encontrara alimento, se esconderá y temerá, añorando hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida…

Entre los sangre liviana, aquel que tocara la trompeta nacera, llegara a ella y los angeles caerán del cielo, aquellos que juraron proteger a la humanidad verán que su madre los abandona…aquellos que jugaron con lo arcano serán presas de sus propios pecados, y aquellos que se alimentaron de la vida servirán para dar vida al resurgimiento de sus propios padres…la luna se teñirá de carmín, y el mundo llegara a la debacle…

Solo aquel cuyo origen fue el amor, aquel en cuyo nombre llevara el destino se unira a sus hermanos de origen, y se opondrá a los gigantes que están por llegar, pero solo si el es testigo de su destino…maldecirá a su padre…llorara a su madre…peleara al lado de sus hermanos y buscara el perdón donde aquel que empezó todo lo perdió…solo entonces, aquel que busca encontrara su destino…los tiempos llegaran, así como a la noche le llega el amanecer, así este fin ha de llegar, cuando aquellos que se vanagloriaron de su poder tiemblen de temor, y donde aquellos que vivieron escondidos de los ojos de sus hermanos, salgan a la luz y observen un nuevo amanecer…

La clave de todo será aquel sentimiento muerto para los Hijos de Cain, quienes verán en si la bestia de la que tanto han temido, pero será tarde, su fin llegara, cuando la trompeta suene y los padres juzguen a sus hijos….

Antiguo fragmento del libro de Nod

Nueva York…

Mientras la ciudad duerme, otro aspecto de la ciudad se despierta…

Para los ojos mortales, la vida transita como de costumbre…

Para los inmortales…la vida ha tomado un vuelco del cual no se esperaba…

Mientras la lluvia limpia las inmundicias de la orbe, parte de los secretos mas oscuros de la misma salen a la luz…

Este movimiento de aquellos que no existen es mas que infundado, después de todo no todas las noches muere uno de los primados de clan, y mas que todo, el primado mas excéntrico y metodico…el primado de los Malkav….

Era bien conocidos por todos la increíble paranoia que circulaba en la cabeza de este vampiro, y el hecho que este se viera solo en un callejón conociedo que temia por las noches hasta de su propia sombra, no daba crédito para saber que fue aquello que lo hizo salir de su escondite diurno para salir esa noche…

El tema de reunión entre los primados no era uno pequeño, la idea de alguien entrando a la red de secretos de los Nosferatu era sin duda un trabajo que ningún amateur podía hacer, pero el hecho de que un vampiro con tal poder como el primado de los Malkav muriese, era motivo suficiente para que el mismo príncipe Dante saliera de su Abadia subterránea y se uniera al equipo de Justicar que investigaban…

De entre los justicar, Hisoka era en verdad uno en un millón…

Mientras que la mayoría de los Justicar eran salvajes Asamitas sedientos de sangre, Hisoka era un Tremere que buscaba la bendición de su Primado para expander su poder mágico…

Conocedor de la escuela de la flama, no eran pocos los pecadores que habían pasado por sus sortilegios, pero el tan deseado poder le era aun negado, argumentando su primado que la sangre no era un precio suficiente para la sabiduría…

Aun entre un clan de tal unidad como el Tremere, su nombre era dicho con cierto recelo, pero para el eso no era importante, lo importante era el equilibrio, el orden de las cosas que la mascarada ofrecia, y para luchar por ese orden, necesitaba poder, el poder que solo el maestro podía otorgarle, y el cual le había negado tan rotundamente…

Pero lejos de esas cavilaciones, su mente se encontraba ahora en reunir evidencias que llevaran a la captura del asesino…

Matar al primado no era algo que un neonato pudiese hacer, y de la manera tan fácil, sin siquiera ser dañado en el proceso, era sin duda el trabajo de alguien en verdad fuerte…pero estaba en lo mas obsorto de sus pensamientos, cuando una voz femenina lo saco de su trance…

-Alguna pista, Hisoka- le habla con gentileza otra Justicar, quien se presenta como una joven de esbelta figura y ojos afilados…

-Aun nada, Suchi, las claves son muy débiles, pero me temo que las pruebas no son muy claras, no puedo definir a que clan pertenece el agresor…-

Suchi, la Justicar Asamita, le agradece su esfuerzo, y regresa con el líder de esa jauría, un Asamita de nombre Luffy…

-Mi señor, las pruebas son muy débiles, pero al parecer, fue un Sin Clan…-

Luffy observa el rostro de su compañera, mientras evalua la posibilidad que una rata de alcantarilla de tan bajo nivel como un Caitiff fuese capaz de llevar tal proeza como matar a un primado…

Al principio duda en llevar tales noticias a su príncipe, Dante, pero al final se da cuenta que enmascarar la verdad posiblemente le seria mas conflictivo, después de todo, aquel sujeto lo acepto en su reino cuando los Asamitas lo persiguiesen a el y a Suchi tras su salida mas que estrepitosa de la Abadia Asamita, la temible Alamut…

Se acerca, no sin un poco de duda, hacia esa figura de autoridad, quien esta acompañado de su segundo al mando, la vidente Natalia…

Se inclina frente a el, quien usa un traje negro bastante elegante junto a una gabardina, su asistente usa un traje de noche negro muy entallado que deja ver su figura deslumbrante, el cabello de ambos es negro, y el solo verlos juntos hacen a cualquiera sentir el respeto que inspiran en los corazones de cualquier Vastago que viva bajo su dominio…

-Levantate, Luffy, dime que noticias me traes de tan nefasta noticia…-

El asesino toma aire, y le dice- NO puedo asegurar nada, mi señor, pero este parece ser un trabajo de un caitiff-

-QUE DICES?- vocifera con todo lo que da su autoridad hacia su Justicar de confianza, mientras continua con su arrebato-Quieres que me presente delante de la mesa de los primados, argumentando que uno de ellos, y mas que todo, el primado del clan Malkav, fue asesinado por un miserable sin clan…?-

Y cuando parece que su ira ira tras de Luffy, Natalia lo toma mas fuerte del brazo, y eso logra tranquilizar al Ventrue, quien dice- Entiendo, hagan los preparativos, toma un grupo de Sabuesos y prepárense, hoy lanzaremos una caza de sangre contra cualquier Caitiff que no se haya presentado en mi presencia…-

-Si, mi Señor- le dice Luffy, mientras se inclina a recibir la despedida de su Amo, mientras el se retira, Luffy cabila sobre el siguiente paso…

Se acerca a los miembros de su jauría, además de Hisoka y Suchi, 2 Gangrel y 3 brujah se notan en el grupo, toma aire, y les dice- Regresen a la Abadia, y traigan 3 huelesangres, investigaremos a los Giovani…-

El grupo escucha su orden, y Hisoka toma la palabra- Pero Jefe, Lord Dante nos ordeno investigar a los Caitiff…-

-Lo se- dice Luffy- pero esto me huele a muerto, y los Giovani tenían muchos lios con los Malkav, así que se me hace lógico encontrar pista entre ellos que entre los Sin Clan…-

Mientras el grupo escucha las ordenes de su líder, otras cosas pasan en la gran orbe…

De entre las sucias calles de esta ciudad, 2 amigos se encuentran festejando…

Se nota que esa noche, el botin fue grande, llevan sus bolsillos llenos, y regresan al lugar que han podido llamar hogar desde hace tanto tiempo…

Ambos parecen jóvenes simples, no mas de 20 o 22 años, mientras rien de lo bien que les fue en la noche…

-Te lo dije, Search, la diosa fortuna me sonríe siempre- dice el primero, un joven con una gorra de beisbol y una camisa larga, a la cual le falta una manga, en donde el brazo tiene un tatuaje de una bella mujer en cuya base dice Lady Luck.

-Ya lo creo, Spret, esta noche sacamos mas que suficiente, la fiesta para Eli será genial…- dijo el otro, quien llevaba una bandana negra, una camisa con una figura de anime algo borrosa, y pantalones de mezclilla, ambos amigos corrian por las calles llenas de lluvia hasta que llegan a un apartamento algo derruido, y al entrar, se dan cuenta de los problemas…

El grupo Calavera, traficantes de drogas en la calle, atosigan a uno de sus compañeros, mientras que los demás grupos ven la riña…

-De veras que ahora la hiciste buena, Electrodo, mira que hackear la red de los Nosferatu, ahora las calles están llenas de Justicar, no podemos venderle ni a la señora de la esquina sin que nos vengan a molestar…-

Mientras ellos balbucean sus improperios, Electrodo, el hacker fanatico del clan Sunrise, sigue sacando información de la red vampirica mas avanzada, y justo cuando los Calavera estaña punto de darle un golpe, el fortachon del grupo, un Caitff de nombre Akros, sale en defensa de su compañero, a lo mismo que Search y Spret…

Mientras la riña se acalora, Electrodo se levanta de su silla, y mira al grupo, y dice- Vaya, oye, Skull, ven esto te va a interesar- y le dirije una mirada l líder de la pandilla- mira, aquí dice que tu querido amigo Bones anda dándoles tu lista de clientes a los Nosferatu, ahora ves porque la baja de tus ventas?...-

En eso el líder Skull ve hacia su compañero Bones, mientras que los demás miembros del clan le sierran el paso, dejando a los Sunrise solos…

Akros toma a su compañero Electrodo, y le dice- Ahora si la hiciste buena, Elec, mira que hackear la red Nosferatu, que no sabes que de por si el príncipe Dante nos quiere empalar, ahora tu le das motivos, ven aca mocoso endemoniado…-

Y mientras lo toma de la cabeza y le da unos buenos zapes, Spret y Search respiran aliviados, los Calavera no son que digamos unas dulces palomitas cuando alguien les dan problemas, pero si debían luchar por su amigo Elec, era seguro que lo harian…

Mientras recuperaban el alma que se les había salido por el susto, un sonido bastante conocido se escucha por la puerta, en eso Spret se dirije a Search, y le dice- Diablos, los Serpientes llegaron?-

Al escuchar eso, los diferentes lideres de clan salen, Akros de parte de Sunrise, Skull de parte de los asesinos Calaveras, Lust de los Excelsos( todos los miembros de esta pandilla claman haber sido abrazados por un Toreador, son amantes de la belleza, y trabajan dando todo tipo de placeres en la calle)Lycan de los salvajes (no se sabe a ciencia cierta quienes son ellos, se dice que fueron abrazados por gangrels, otros, que son miembros del sabath que huyeron de su sangrienta secta…)

Y cuando los lideres están listos, las Serpientes son recibidas…

Los Hijos de Set, también llamados con el despectivo de Las serpientes, debido a su oscura disciplina, que les permite mimetizar algunas de las habilidades mas noscivas de las serpientes, son tratantes de blancas y por decirlo así, comerciantes de almas, venden y trafican con todo, pero lo que traian a la venta hoy, era algo que no podían darse el lujo de rechazar…

Yamanata era el mercader que estaba designado a esa zona, un ser sin escrupulos, lo que mas le satisfacia era ver el rostro de los caitiff a los que tenia amenazados…

-Hola, mis queridos clientes, saben que dia es hoy, cierto…-dijo, en tono mas de burla que de pregunta- hoy es el dia en que deben dar su contribucion para la protección que tan amablemente ofrecemos…-

-Proteccion, dime como nos protegen- dijo Lycan, mas que molesto- este mes perdi a 4 de mis hombres por culpa de los Justicar, y tus guardianes no aparecieron para salvarnos…-

-Es que los justicar que se encontraron no están en mi nomina, te dije bien claro que ese dia la guardia cambiaria, y que nadie saliera de este tugurio, o me equivoco?-

-Y que querías que hiciera, que me alimentara de ratas, como los Niñas de Sunrise- dijo con mas que despecho hacia el grupo de Akros, quien se molesto por el comentario, pero por no ocasionar problemas, se guardo su ira…

Entre los apartados Caitiff de la ciudad, los Sunrise eran los que mas mal la pasaban…

Su nombre provenía que todos sus miembros podían, si así lo necesitaban, pasar el dia a la luz del sol sin quemarse, por así decirlo, así que hacían las veces de guardias diurnos del improvisado cuartel de los caitiff, pero también eran conocidos por el despectivo de comerratas, debido a que se rehusaban a comer sangre de humano…

Ellos abrazaban lo mas que se pudiese su humanidad, evitaban a toda costa el transformarse en las sanguinarias bestias chupasangres que tanto los atacaban, se sentían como cualquier ser humano, solo que con una dieta algo diferente…

Mientras esto pasaba en los terrenos Caitiff, en la Abadia de Dante, las cosas no eran color de rosa…

Entre mas pensaba, mas se daba cuenta del peligro que eran los caitiff que vivian en su ciudad, no tenia respeto por las tradiciones, no seguían las leyes de la Mascarada, aunque era una suerte que no las rompieran tan seguido como esperaba, si alguno lo hacia, los Justicar se encargaban de el, pero tenia que terminar con la posibilidad latente que ellos se aliaran con el Sabath y la Yihad por Nueva York fuera mas violenta…

Y entre mas pensaba en ello, mas se daba cuenta que lo que debía hacer era exterminarlos, pero el tiempo casi se le agotaba, por esa noche, debía retirarse, el amanecer llegaba, y sus aposentos le ofrecerían una almohada para penmsar en su próximo movimiento…

Aquí termina el intro, espero les haya gustado (no manches we, mas bien parece el primer capitulo, no sabes hacer introducciones) disculpen si no le entendieron a alguinas cosas, peregunten sus dudas, y seguro les dire que es…( si, claro, primero confundes y luego quieres arreglarlo) bueno, see ya


	2. Chapter 1

Crimson Moon, cap. 1…La Luna Nueva…

Esa noche, la ciudad sonaba como cualquiera, las almas humanas deambulaban como hormigas tras ser atacadas por un niño con una lupa, inquietos y sin motivo, la ciudad se movia, la gran manzana, roída por sus propios inquilinos…

Y mientras las luces de la ciudad alumbraban su corteza, las almas oscuras que habitaban sus rincones mas oscuros, tenían una reunión…

Para Dante, esa reunión era en verdad un problema…

Sabia muy bien el tema que los primados esa noche seria el reciente deceso del primado de los malkav, y temia mas que nada a dar la explicación de que la posibilidad de que un Caitiff fuera el causante de dicho deceso…

Al llegar a ocupar el trono de su antecesor, su principal objetivo fue siempre la obediencia de las tradiciones, y los Caitiff en verdad eran un problema para que eso se llevara a cabo…

Así que si se corria la voz de un posible Caitiff liberal que fuese capaz de matar a un primado, eso podría costarle si cabeza, temeroso, tomo de la mano a su dama de compañía Natalia, quien lo miro compasivamente, esa mirada que tanto lo había cautivado desde aquella noche, cuando decidió darle el regalo de Cain, el Abrazo…

Mientras eso pasaba en la Abadia, en las barracas, el líder de los Justicar y Sheriff de la ciudad, Luffy, trataba de conciliar sus ideas…

Su acercamiento a la mansión de los Geovani, un lúgubre anfiteatro en medio de uno de los cementerios mas lujosos de Nueva York, fue un total fiasco…

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro de ese terreno maldito, y las ordas de muertos se levantaron de sus tumbas para proteger la guarida de sus inmortales amos…

Uno de los gangrel de su jauría fue presa de las infecciosas mordidas de los sirvientes putrefactos, mientras que uno de los Brujah fue arrastrado hacia la mansión, sin volverse a ver fuera de esta…

No era un misterio el trato que los Geovani daban a sus "Invitados indeseados" pero si eso era el motivo de una batalla, tendría que aceptar el castigo que su señor le impusiera por tomar desiciones tan abruptas…

Aun dormía cuando sintió el cuerpo de Suchi separase del suyo en su cama…

Ella se levanto, como lo hacia cada noche de Luna Nueva, añorando talvez, la noche en que abandonaron el Alamut…

Suchi nunca le dijo que había pasado, solo recuerda que la vio con esos hermosos ojos negros, mientras suplicaba que la ayudara, la tomo por la muñeca, y salieron juntos corriendo, mientras sus hermanos Asamitas los persiguieron, y al salir de la situación, no volvieron a tomar el tema, siguieron juntos hasta que llegaron a Nueva York, donde Dante les ofreció alojo a cvambio de algunos servicios…

No fueron pocos los servicios que Luffy hizo antes que Dante lo nombrase sherrif, y en ese momento, Suchi tomo el lugar de Luffy en la jauría…

Aun cuando no tenia mucho servicio activo, sin contar cuando llevaba a cabo las ejecuciones de aquellos infractores que así lo ameritasen, pero el hecho de tener un trabajo y fallar de ese modo, le hacia sentir miserable…

Solo la vista de Suchi, cuya desnudez se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna nueva, lo lleno de energía para seguir esa noche en su misión…

Esa noche, seguro traería a aquel que mato al primado Malkav, por la gloria de su amo y el poder de la Camarilla…

Mientras eso pasaba, en la guarida Caitiff, Search dormitaba en su camastro, cuando una presión en su pecho le hizo levantarse…

-Vamos, Search, levantate- una dulce voz femenina lo saco de sus sueños, y mientras aun estaba adormilado, la joven figura se formaba en sus ojos…

Una joven con hermoso pelo negro que llegaba a la altura de los hombros, y ojos azul perla lo sacudia…

Ella vestia ropas sencillas, una blusa negra ombliguera con un personaje de conocida serie de anime, una falda de escocesa y debajo de ella una licras negras y zapatos tenis …

La chica tendría alrededor de 19 años, y movia frenéticamente a Search, logrando despabilarlo de sus sueños

-Tu prometiste llevarme al cine hoy, recuerdas?- le dijo la chica

-Si…si…Eli, ya voy- le dijo Search, mientras se frotaba los ojos para quitarse lo somnoliento que le quedaba.

El plan era sencillo, le había prometido a Eli llevarla al cine, mientras los demás preparaban las cosas para festejar su cumpleaños 19…

No era raro que los vampiros tuvieran humanos a su lado, sobre todo si eran sirvientes ghoul o bien para ser reservas de sangre para subsistir…

Eli no encajaba en ninguna de las 2 clases…

Un dia, los Serpientes trajeron humanos, según ellos, eran esclavos que sus clientes podían comprar, entonces Eli contaba con 11 años, la mas joven de todos, y por lo mismo, la mas cara…

Furioso por ver como los Excelsos y los Calavera se disputaban el entremes, Akros decidió intervenir y dio un alto precio por ella…

Fueron largos meses para pagar la deuda que se gano con ello, pero al final la niña estaba a salvo, en manos de Sunrise…

Search fue elegido para educar y cuidar a la niña, mas que nada por la enajenación a los sistemas de Electrodo, la adicción a apostar de Spret y los multiples problemas de pleitos de el mismo, y Search, quien nunca hacia nada fuera de lo común, era la decisión correcta…

Al principio, la pequeña actuaba con miedo, sus padres habían sido asesinados por los serpientes, y verse en medio de un cubil lleno de chupasangres, la llenaba de temor, mas aun cuando vio a sus salvadores darse un atracon de ratas…

Fueron duros los tiempos hasta que la niña se adapto a su familia sustituta, viendo a Akros como padre, a Spret y a Elec como un par de amigos raros y a Search, como un hermano protector que siempre estaba a su lado…

Si, aun recordaba los tiempos en los que veía a Search como un hermano…

Y es que ya no lo podía ver así, el era algo mas ahora, y no sabia como decírselo abiertamente…

Siempre había querido saber mas de el, así que ese dia, decidió romper un poco el hielo y le pregunto mientras caminaban hacia el cine – Search, disculpa, podría hacerte una pregunta?-

-Seguro, cual es, Eli?- le respondió Search, mientras caminaba

-Bueno…veras, siempre me he preguntado, a que Clan perteneces?-

Search se extraño de la pregunta, y le dijo- Pues Caitiff, claro, pero eso ya lo sabias-

Eli lo miro triste y le dijo- Si, pero me refiero a tu Sire, a aquel que te dio el abrazo…El de Akross era una Brujah, me lo conto un dia mientras sacaba a patadas a un borracho que quiso propasarse conmigo, el de Electrodo seguro era un Nosferatu, el dijo que era el tio mas feo que había visto en su vida, y Spret, por su propensión a los juegos de azar, seguro era un Ravnos, pero tu nunca has dicho nada de tu sire…Porque?-

Search tomo un ligero soplo de aire, y dijo- La razón por la cual nunca hablo de mi sire, es porque nunca lo conoci…-

Eli se sorprende por la respuesta, y Search continua su relato- Despues de que mi madre murió, vague por Los Angeles, de ahí soy, hasta que llegue a un reformatorio…ahí un tipo se apareció una noche y prometió sacarme de ahí si lo seguía, lo hice y al dia siguiente fui adoptado por una pareja, esa pareja trabajaba para el, me llevaron a una especie de institución, donde me adiestraban para algo, nunca supe que…-

Caminaban por la noche, Eli escuchando el relato, -Una noche, después del entrenamiento, una sombra apareció en mi habitación, no pude ver nada, ya que me tapo con una sabana mientras me mordió en el cuello- dice esto señalando una parte cerca de la traquea- después de casi drenarme, metió un liquido caliente, luego supe que era sangre, y después de un dolor indescriptible, desperté la siguiente noche sediento….-

En ese momento, una luz roja los hace detenerse, la ciudad estaba rebozante de vida esa noche, y Search sigue su relato- por suerte, había ratas en esa jaula, un instinto me hizo morderlas, no se cuantas fueron, pero después de eso, me sentí satisfecho, pasaron como 4 noches antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que me había pasado, me pusieron en un cepo para que la luz del dia me matara, pero ya sabes…la luz no me daña. Así que me las arregle y escape, y luego supe que estaba en NY, conoci a Akros, me dijo sobre todo lo que no sabia, y pues, heme aquí, paseando contigo…-

Eli escucha el relato, y dice- Pero, en serio no sabes nada de tu Sire?-

-Bueno- dice Search- si ahí algo que se, es que era definitivamente una mujer, y muy linda, jeje-

Eli se molesta por el comentario, y dice- Así que ella era una mujer linda, y yo que soy, ehh?-

Search toma un respiro, le da un par de palmadas en la cabeza, y le dice- Eres muy linda, también…un monstruo, pero linda, jeje- y sale corriendo, siendo perseguido por la joven, quien atesoraba cada momento que pasaba con Search, a quien amaba sin condiciones…talvez el mundo no entendiera aquello que ella sentía por un ser como el, pero eso a ella no le importaba, ella era feliz de ese modo…

Mientras tanto, en la Abadia, la sesión entre los Primados y el Principe Dante se llevaba a cabo…

El corpulento primado Brujah, un latino de nombre Rodrigues, venia junto a su hombre de confianza Skelter…

En un rincón oscuro de la sala, la figura vestida de harapos y vendas, el primado de los Nosferatu, Brock, observaba como la primado de los Toreador, Mime, besaba a su pareja, la Primado de los Gangrel, la salvajebelleza conocida como Lilia…

Y de entre todos ellos, la falta de 2 era evidente, la falta del difunto Primado Malkav, el Dr Hillian Schillert, y el primado de los Tremere, Ludwing Von Schults, quien se había disculpado por su falta, debido a que esperaba la visita de uno de los hermanos de alguna secta de magos, con quienes los Tremere mantenían estrechas relaciones…

Dante tomo un poco de valor de la mano de su compañera Natalia, cuando la condujo por el pasillo para tomar sus lugares enfrente de la comitiva…

-Sentaos, mis señores- dice Dante, con toda la firmeza de la que es capaz- el asunto que nos trae esta noche…-

-Dejate de ceremonias, Dante, y ve al grano…- dijo de entre las sombras, el Primado de los Ventrue, el altivo y orgulloso Dario Grunts…

Aun cuando compartían clan, Dante y Dario nunca se habían llevado bien, y la enemistad de ambos había crecido cuando Dante fue elegido por el gran consejo como Principe, pasando sobre la nominación de Dario…

Al verle el rostro a su antiguo rival, se dio cuenta que aquella situación le regocijaba de mas…

Desde los tiempos cuando fueron soldados en el real ejercito de Napoleon, tanto Dario como Dante vivian en una insana competencia, acrecentada cuando su sire los creo a ambos, pero de alguna extraña manera, Dante siempre había sido mas vanagloriado que su contraparte…

Dario tomo el estrado de los Primados, y hablo…- Se de buena fuente, que nos llamaste para decirnos, que el ausente Hillian Schillert, esta mas que ausente, o me equivoco…Dante?- dijo en tono mas que sarcástico

-Señor, le recuerdo que las tradiciones obligan a pedir permiso antes de hablar ante el estrado, estos son los dominios de mi Señor Dante…- dijo con voz energica Natalia, mientras que Dante le hace la seña a ella que guarde silencio

Dante se para y dice- Así es, para eso los he llamado…-

-No solo eso, sino que además, se de buena fuente, que el asesino parece un Caitiff, un Sin Clan con tal fuerza para derrotar a un Primado, cierto…Dante?-

-Cierto- afirmo solemne Dante…

-Ahora dime…Principe Dante…si el sospechoso era un Caitiff, que diablos hacían tus justicar tocando a la puerta de los Geovani…-

Esa noticia era nueva para el, que clase de plan era atacar tan abiertamente a un clan tan hermetico y cerrado como los Geovani, sabia dante que si salioa bien librado de esto, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Luffy…

Y mientras improperios y ataques verbales se lanzaban hacia Dante, Dario espero…y espero los suficiente, hasta que calma a la turbia diciendo- Tranquilos, mis señores, me he disculpado personalmente con los Geovani, y ellos, de buena fe, hasta me han prestado a uno de sus miembros, así que espero sea bien recibido en la jauría, si Dante no tiene ninguna objesion?...-

Viendo las negras intensiones de dario de desacreditarlo ante los Primados, pero guardo silencio, tarde o temprano, su mano seria la ganadora…

Mientras tanto, en las catacumbas del templo de San Peter, donde los Tremere, vampiros hechiceros, llevaban a cabo una bienvenida para los miembros de los Treutcians, una liga de magos con quienes tienes tratos de comercio…

Hisoka se une a sus congéneres en la bienvenida, mientras el líder de los Treutcians, lo ve y le dice- Vaya, Hisoka, tiempo sin verte, mis alumnos aun extrañan tus lecciones, que malo que decidieras dejarnos por venir a unirte a los Tremere, fue una lastima, tu línea de sangre era de las mas antiguas de nuestra congregación, y gracias al hechizo de la inmortalidad de los Tremere, terminara contigo…-

-Su elección fue sabia, Sumo Pontifice, y esperamos grandes cosas de el- dijo el primado Tremere, Ludwing von Schults…

Mientras se saludan, Hisoka baja la cabeza, en espera de la acreditación que tanto desea de su Primado…

El tiempo pasa, y la película que Eli y Search vieron se acaba, salen del cine, aun saboreando las palomitas, cuando una sensación fría recorre la espina dorsal de Search…

En ese momento, toma a Eli de la mano, quien piensa que talvez, el le de su primer beso… pero su fantasia se acaba, cuando descubre el motivo de ese extraño movimiento…

De entre las sombras, un vampiro de mirada salvaje con filosas garras en vez de manos, les cierra el paso, riendo mientras los acorrala- Mira nada mas, que tenemos aquí, un Caitiff, ysu Gohul, que bien, esto seguro valdra algunas monedas- dice el sujeto, mientras Search pone a Eli atrás de el…

El sujeto se aproxima a la pareja, mientras babea de excitación por lo que va a hacer, y le dice- Vamos, enseñame que puedes hacer, se que los Caitiff tienden a tener las combinaciones de disciplinas mas insolitas, así que muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, niñato…-

Nunca en su vida, Search había maldecido mas el no saber nada de su Sire… nunca participaba en las peleas de su clan, debido a que no conocía ninguna de ellas…

Y el enemigo era un Justicar, por las garras, un Gangrel con un buen entrenamiento y muchos enemigos en su haber…

Tomo posición de defensa, recordando aquello que le dijera Akros, en espera del ataque enemigo, cuando algo paso…

Primero, el sujeto se detuvo, alzo la cara, como olfateando, luego, una serie de aullidos se escucharon, como si un grupo de perros los acechara, pero el sujeto temblo, temblo, hasta que una gran zarpa lo partió en 2…

Detrás de el, un Hombre lobo, en forma Crinos ( la clásica forma en que se presentan los hombres lobo) se relamía los restos del vampiro…

Si un Justicar era mala noticia, una jauría de lupinos era peor…las garras de estos eran de las armas mas mortales para un vampiro, en especial para uno tan novato como Search…

Como quisiera el al menos traer a sus confiables dagas esa noche, pero por pensar que no habría problemas, las dejo en su habitación…

Ahora, su vida y la de Eli peligraba, así que como pudo, empujo a Eli para que saliera, de ahí, mientras el enfrentaba a uno de los Crinos…

Intento acercarse al lupino, pero este lo recibió con un garrazo en el pecho, y mortalmente herido, fue dejado atrás, mientras el grupo de lobos seguía a Eli…

Mientras sentía que la vida se le escapaba, Search quedo con la vista en el cielo, donde la luna nueva se asomaba…

Verla así, de rojo carmín, le trajo nostalgia, como todas las noches, y recordó algo…

Mientras una lagrima corria por su mejilla, dijo para si mismo- Olvide…decirte…que fue una noche como esta…cuando la luna se encuentra roja en el firmamente…una noche como esta, cuando fui abrazado por esa extraña….disculpame Eli…por ser tan débil…-

Y mientras dijo esto perdió el conocimiento…no supo como…pero sintió un calor en su cuerpo….

Mienras, por la callejuela, Eli corria, por su vida, tratando de escapar de los crinos que la perseguían, hasta que llego a un camino sin retorno, y al voltear, vio como los lobos le cerraban el camino, no tardarían en atacarla, su ultimo cumpleaños…pero al menos, esperaba ver a Search en el otro mundo…

En ese momento, cuando se abandono a la desesperanza, un aullido se escucho sobre su cabeza, otro crinos, de pelo mas oscuro, apareció encima del grupo atacante, cuando salto, poniéndose entre Eli y los lobos…

Era como 15 centimetros mas alto que los demás crinos, de un pelaje mas oscuro, y cuando se detuvo a ver el rostro del Lupino, observo un detalle singular…

Un tercer ojo en la base de la frente se dejo ver…de repente, los lobos lo atacaron, y este abrió sus ojos rojos, de un rojo que rivalizaba con la luna que iluminaba el firmamento, esperando el ataque de esas bestias…

Espero le haya gustado el cap. 1, la trama se llevara a cabo mas abiertamente, espero les guste, y espero sus opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar…ya tome 3 nuevos personajes, aparecerán en el sig cap., estén pendientes and see ya

(opinen, jeje, la critica es el alimento del escritor)

See ya


	3. Chapter 2

Crimson Moon, Primera noche posterior primera luna nueva… Cap. 2

La lluvia cae a torrentes, mientras que la jauría investiga los estragos de la noche pasada…

Mientras el cielo cae sobre ellos en un tupido rocio, la jauría se encuentra con la muerte de uno de sus miembros, Jack, uno de los Gangrel, se encuentra en un callejón, con su cuerpo desgarrado por la garra de un lupino…

Hisoka se aparta del grupo, para llevar a cabo su investigación…

La falta de Luffy es evidente, puesto que Dante lo requirió de forma reiterante, seguramente hablarían del ataque fallido del grupo a la mansión Geovani, 2 noches antes, seguro le esperaba una destitución, o algo peor…

Suchi pensaba que un resultado mas prometedor de la investigación ablandaría el duro corazón de Dante, por lo que le requirió a Hisoka que usara su habilidad mas especializada, el Auspex…

Mientras la mayoría de los vampiros del clan tremeré veian al Auspex como una herramienta poco útil, para Hisoka, a quien los pequeños detalles le eran muy utiles para investigar, el Auspex era su mejor carta…

En los niveles mas bajos, esta habilidad le profería solo agudeza de sentidos, pero a Hisoka, le profería un elemento mas útil…la comunicación con los planos espirituales…

Los espiritus siempre vagan en el mundo, y mediante Auspex, estos comunicaban a Hisoka los hechos a través de imágenes vividas, una autentica maquina del tiempo que le permitia ver hacia el pasado de los lugares…

Hisoka se concentro, mientras que los espiritus le muestran los hechos del pasado, los demás miembros de su jauría solo verían que el camina o voltea a un punto y otro, mientras el se situa en un plano existencial hecho por imágenes del pasado…

Ve a Jack, caminar por la calle, mientras observa a una pareja que sale de un cine, se ven muy felices, compartiendo palomitas, mientras el lo sigue de cerca…

Algo pasa, el chico de la pareja, de aspecto muy poco arreglado, una camisa gastada de un dibujo, una bandana negra sobre los ojos y pantalones de mezclilla, toma a su compañera y ambos entran en un callejón, Jack los sigue, acelerando el paso, y saca sus garras cuando siente que no tienen escapatoria…

Hisoka no entendía que pasaba en la mente de Jack, seguramente alguno de esos sujetos era un Caitiff, y el otro seguro seria un Ghoul, los siguió, para seguir la regla de matar a cualquier Caitiff que no se hubiese presentado, pero que pasaría después…

El sujeto trata de proteger a su compañera, pero algo perturba a Jack.. y entonces, los vio…

5 Lupinos merodean sobre las azoteas, Jack los ve, pero no advierte de un 6to se acerca por su espalda, dando un golpe seco, desgarrándolo por la mitad del cuerpo…

El pánico se apodera del sujeto de la camisa negra, quien le indica a su compañera que corra, mientras el se lanza contra el Lupino, pero este se lo quita fácilmente de un golpe y el cae, mientras los lobos siguen a la asustada joven…

En el mundo real, Suchi y los otros 3 miembros de la jauría ven como Hisoka empieza a correr entre los callejones, hasta detenerse en un punto, donde ven una imagen escalofriante…

6 cadaveres de humanos se encuentran en el suelo, uno de ellos, en particular, se ve mas escalofriante…

Todo el maxilar inferior y parte del superior se derritieron, como si una especie de acido lo hubiese alcanzado, mientras que los demás solo mostraban garrazos profundos, con marcas de acido parecidas…

Suchi se acerco a las marcas, esas quemaduras le eran muy familiares…Extincion, la disciplina única de los Assamitas, era capaz de convertir la sangre vampirica en un poderoso acido o veneno, según lo requiriese el Assamita, y mientras eso pasaba en el mundo, la ilusión de los espiritus de Hisoka continuaba…

Hisoka ve como los Lupinos cercan a la joven, degustando el olor del miedo que ella despide, disfrutando cada instante de su futura presa, en eso, una figura oscura aparece, un Lupino, un 7to, aparece en medio de los lupinos y la joven, este se ve mas grande, de un color de pelo negro, ve a los lobos con fiereza, y uno de ellos lo ataca, mordiéndole en el brazo…

Este parece no inmutarse, y de repente, el atacante suelta a su presa, la cual lo suelta en un rictus de dolor, un liquido amarillento sale de su boca, mientras este se retuerce en el suelo, y muere mientras su mandibula se derrite con el liquido que sale del cuerpo del Lupino negro…

Los otros lupinos toman distancia, mientras el Negro clava sus garras en los costados de sus hombros, llenando sus garras de ese liquido en el que se ha convertido su sangrey de un momento a otro, desaparece…

En eso, aparece del otro lado, mientras que las gargantas de los lupinos se razgan al unisono, como si se ubiese movido a una velocidad descomunal, la disciplina vampirica Celeridad, la cual profiere al vampiro una velocidad increíble…

En eso, Hisoka se acerca a la imagen, la cual, sin que el pudiera entenderlo, lo mira a los ojos, como si supiera que el esta ahí, viéndolo directamente, y ahí es donde los vio…3 ojos, del rojo mas brillante, lo vieron, mientras la imagen se desvanecía, como si los mismos espiritus que le mostraban eso salieran despedidos de hi por el miedo…Hisoka los vio por ultima vez, mientras que el Lupino oscuro alargaba el brazo para tomar a la atemorizada chica, y entonces, la imagen se borro por completo, el miedo aun lo llenaba, pero hablo a la jauría…

-Escuchen…Protean…Extincion…Celeridad…Auspex…todas a un alto nivel…no ahí duda…-

El grupo no entendía las palabras de Hisoka, y el termino diciendo- Diganle a Lord Dante que levante la consigna contra los Caitiff…tenemos un Diablerista en Nueva York…-

Mientras tanto en la Abadia, Dante reprendía las acciones de Luffy, comentándole la falta de juicio y lo que podría costarle a la ciudad si hechos como los de esa noche se repetían…

En eso, ecos de violencia se escuchan en el pasillo, Dante esta a punto de llamar a la guardia, cuando uno de ellos entra volando por la puerta, mientras un Lupino de gran tamaño entra…

Dante reconoció esa figura al instante, su mayor temor llegaba en ese momento…el guardian del Eliseo entro en el salón, furioso, transformado en la forma de batalla de los Gangrel…

La leyenda personal de ese sujeto era muy conocida…se decía que su poder había sido conferido por el mismo Cain, se decía también que el había destituido y asesinado a su sucesor, por lo que era muy temido en los círculos vampiricos…

Y lo que mas temor le daba a Dante… ese poderoso inmortal…era un Caitiff…

Luffy intenta ponerse frente al Lupino, pensando que talvez fuera un Lupino salvaje en busca de su amo, pero ese fue un grave error…al momento en que su espada choco contra la piel del sujeto, esta se rompió, y Dante vio a Luffy elevarse en el aire, mientras que todos sus huesos eran comprimidos por la disciplina única de ese vampiro, Kinesis…

Dante vio como el cuerpo de Luffy se contorsionaba, así que se levanto de su asiento y hablo- Basta Guardia, sabes que en mis dominios no se pueden utilizar disciplinas, sabes que eso lo estipula la ley…-

En eso, la forma de Lupino se disipa, y el sujeto, de cabello oscuro y lentes, aparece con un traje muy arreglado, diciendo- Así que las leyes…y acaso no solicite que si no hacían delito, se protegiera a los Caitiff, ellos son mi clan, aunque tu los repudies Dante, y quiero que mi gente sobreviva, por eso acepte quedarme en el Eliseo, y no meterme en tu gobierno, pero, así cumples tu palabra?-

Dante observa la ira de aquel temible aliado, por así decirlo, mientras Luffy trata de incorporarse después de tremenda sacudida de parte del Guardian, mientras que Dante le da explicaciones- Mi señor, lamento que se entere de dichos procederes, pero tenemos una emergencia, vera-

-Lo se- dice el Guardian- supo lo del Primado, pero, teniendo tantos enemigos en el Sabath, y tantos Diableristas sueltos, porque diablos tienes que atacar a los mas débiles…-

Dante no sabe que responder, la duda y el miedo le habían hecho , y en ese momento…su celular sono…

Se disculpo con el Guardian, argumentando que debía contestar, el le dijo que esperaría a que la llamada terminara, pues tenia mas cosas de que hablar con el…

La voz al teléfono era Suchi, quien le rendía informe de la situación a Dante…

-Si…entiendo…Hablas en mal momento, tengo una visita muy importante…no, descuida, no le he hecho nada….mmm….si, entiendo…estas segura…dame los detalles………6 Lupinos….entonces, no ahí duda, debe ser el mismo sujeto…enseguida lo informare….lo siento, no se unira a ustedes, tengop otro trabajo para el, pero enviare un remplazo lo mas rápido posible…..descuida, se puede decir que le has salvado la vida, y además, su inclusión nos ha dado a un poderoso aliado….espero grandes cosas de ti, Suchi….esta bien, cuídense, si ven problemas, huyan, no puedo permitirme perder mas Justicar, bye…-Dante cuelga, para retomar el tema con el Guardian- Lo siento, no debi tomar repesalias, solo es que…un Primado, debes de entender…-

El Guardian toma un poco de aliento, observa el semblante de Dante y le dice- Así que mis suposiciones son correctas, ahí un diablerista suelto…-

Dante baja la mirada, pensando en el reporte que otra jauría le había dado…12 Caitiff muertos en 2 noches, sin duda el Guardian lo sabia…no eran sus vastagos ni nada, pero el sentía un verdadero apego por lo Caitiff, y de haber seguido con eso, seguro su corazón ya no estaría en su pecho en esos momentos…

Como mensaje de despedida, sin voltear a ver a Dante, el Guardian dice- Por cierto, Dante, quería informarte, que ella aprecio de nuevo-

Dante denota en la vos del Guardian, y entiende el significado, esa mujer estaba de vuelta en Nueva York, y no eran buenas noticias para el…

El Guardian se dirige a la puerta, dispuesto a salir, cuando otro sujeto entra…

Su vestimenta en impecable, su porte, inegablemente noble, se acerca a la escalinata que lleva hacia el sillón de Dante, y al pie de las escaleras, se inclina de forma respetuosa…

La llegada de ese sujeto inquieta al Guardian, quien toma considerable distancia, y Luffy se levanta, muy maltrecho, mientras el nuevo sujeto habla…

-Muy buenas noches, Principe Dante Rochner, Representante de la Camarilla en esta ciudad, me presento ante usted por solicitud de mi señor, Pietro Geovani, jefe de la familia Geovani residente en sus dominios, para ofrecer mis servicios, soy Edward Lasso…- dice el sujeto con claro acento siciliano

Dante observa la pulcritud de su presentación, y el porte de ese vampiro, la promesa de Dario era verdad, los Geovani presentaban a su nuevo aliado…

-De pie, Señor Lasso…- requiere Dante, retomando su antiguo tono de respeto que hacia tiempo no usaba, desde los tiempos del emperador Napoleon…

-Seria un honor que su Majestad me llamara solo Edward, si no es una impertinencia de mi parte, Lord Dante..-

Dante no ve un solo error en la disciplina de este sujeto, se siente en verdad honrado por tener ante si a tan distinguida persona, y en ese momento, Luffy se acerca para presentarse…

-Bueno, Edward, mi nombre es Luffy, soy el Sheriff, es un placer tenerte dentro- y le tiende la mano, pero el sujeto no hace ni el menor reparo en regresarle el intento de saludo…

En ves de ello, mira a Lufy de forma despectiva, mientras dice- No tengo motivo de sentirme halagado de un sujeto que culpa y ataca a personas sin tener la información incriminatoria, ni a un estúpido que ataca a un clan tan grande como el nuestro, con un grupo de 7 personas…-

Luffy intenta regresar el insulto, pero la mirada de su Señor lo hace arrepentirse, era obvio que cualquier rabieta impropia seria perjudicial para una futura anexion de los Geovani a la Camarilla, si eran los planes de su señor, así que guardo decoro, mientras ese sujeto sonreía a sus adentros, era seguro que ambos no se iban a caer nada bien….

Mientras tanto, en las calles, cuatro figuras caminaban por los pasos que un dia anterior Search y Eli siguieran…

Al principio, Akros y su grupo y su grupo pensaba que Search y Eli quisieron un tiempo a solas, era entendible, Eli era obvio lo que sentía por Search, y Search, bueno, ese tipo no hablaba mucho de si, pero la forma de mirar a Eli daba muchas ideas…

Así que en cuanto Spret les dijo que ni Search ni Eli habían aparecido, Akros tomo eso muy preocupado, y mas cuando Electrodo se entero que varios Justicar estaban investigando un asesinato, seria posible que los hubieran atrapado en su investigación…

Así que tomaron armas, escondidas entre las ropas holgadas que usaban, gabardinas de piel entre las cuales Spret, Akros y Electrodo escondieron sus espadas y un par de pistolas de bajo calibre, salieron en busca de Search y Eli…

Las calles eran demasiado silenciosas esa noche, y cuando se encontraron con Kameki, el salvaje y solitario Caitiff hijo de un Gangrel de su grupo, se dieron cuenta de lo problemática de la situación…

-Diablos, sabia que no era buena idea usar como excusa una salida al cine, sabiendo la situación en la que nos encontramos- se recrimino Akros, mientras que Spret le decía- Tranquilo, jefe, seguro que están bien, sabes que Search es muy bueno para escabullirse, seguro esperan que los Justicar se vayan, y regresaran sanos y salvos al escondite-

Akros piensa un poco, la situación posiblemente era comprometida, y seguro ellos se escondieron, y si alguien los veía buscándolos, seguro los comprometerían- Tienes razón, debemos volver, Elec, en cuanto estemos en la casa, contacta con esa red Nosferatu, quiero saber si alguien hizo o supo algo…-

Electrodo ve los ojos de Akros, y asiente, mientras Kameki dice- Diablos, por eso vivo solo, son demasiado problemas preocuparse por los demás, deberíamos solo de cuidar de nosotros mismos, eso facilita las cosas…-

Akros ve hacia su forzado compañero, Kameki es por así decirlo un lobo solitario, se unió al grupo, pero solo de nombre, siempre buscaba la soledad, casi nunca estaba en la guarida, pero, aunque dijese lo que dijese, Akros lo conocía bien, y sabia que tras esa mascara de frialdad, Kameki estaba realmente preocupado…

Y mientras el grupo se retiraba, de una de las ventanas, 2 siluetas observaban la escena…

-Oye, Hihyu, esos son los sujetos que nos encomendó la Jefa…- dijo un sujeto de piel morena, que cargada una espada europea y vestimentas ligeras de asecho, claramente un Asamita…

-Si, esos son, buen trabajo, Sleipner, la jefa nos dijo que los siguiéramos de lejos- dijo un tipo de piel igualmente morena, pero que cargaba una katana bastante fina…

Hihyu se preparaba para salir en busca de ellos, cuando Sleipner lo detiene- Mira nada mas lo que me encontré, ven Hihyu, esto te interesa- le dice mientras que le señala una dirección y le pasa sus binoculares….

A lo lejos, los Justicar se retiran del callejón, y Hihyu dice- Mira que el mundo es pequeño…Hola Suchi, tanto tiempo sin verte…..- dice mientras una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios- La hija prodiga de nuestro padre se aparece después de 15 años….-

Mientras, en un punto mas alejado de la ciudad, un joven se despierta…

Mira a su alrededor, y lo primero que le llama la atension es la dulce joven que lo toma de la mano, y en ese momento, observa y se da cuenta…

El ataque del justicar, la garra del lobo, y ahora, estaba en un lugar en el que nunca había estado, la cama era blanda, la decoración muy fina, y su herida se encontraba vendada, estaba, por así decirlo, vivo, y Eli estaba a su lado…

Trata de mover a la dulce joven un poco, ella despierta, lo ve y dice- Search…ESTAS VIVO….VIVO XD- mientras lo abraza y lo mueve, en verdad ella estaba feliz de verlo…

Search no sabe que decir, la chica le da vueltas y le aprieta un poco en la herida, pero le da alegría verla de ese animo, después de lo que había vivido la noche anterior…

En eso, la chica lo suelta y dice- Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo…- se acerca a la puerta, y grita- LADY ANDREA, VENGA, SEARCH DESPERTO, RAPIDO…-

En eso, una mujer de cabello oscuro, y porte gentil se acerca a la puerta, ella le dirige una calida sonrisa, mientras habla en voz baja con Eli- Gracias, jovencita, me alegro que este de pie…

*Nota del autor…La tipa se ve exactamente igual a Pandora de, Saint Seiya, incluyendo el vestido largo negro*

Search observa el rostro de la mujer, se ve tan joven y hermosa, casi tanto como Eli… ella llega y lo abraza, derrama lagrimas mientras dice- Pense que te perdería…que te perdería de nuevo…-

Search no entiende lo que pasa, así que ve a Eli, quien le dice- Search…ella es Andrea Armendi, es la mujer que nos salvo anoche, y ella…es tu Sire-

Mientras escucha esas palabras, Search no sabe que hacer, el mundo cambio de repente, en el mismo instante en el que el creía que se había acabado….

Mientras tanto, en un lugar alejado de esos acontecimiento, una voz suena en la penumbra de la noche, mientras dice en voz fría – Hanzo…Hanzo…preparate, dentro de poco, les haras otra visita a nuestros queridos amigos de la camarilla-

Mientras, entre las sombras, una silueta se asoma, con ojos rojos como rubies, diciendo- Entendido…mi Señor…-


	4. Chapter 3

Crimson Moon…Segunda Noche tras la Primera Luna Nueva…Una lagrima por Eli…(primera parte)

Una noche así, mientras te veo en tus cavilaciones, me di cuenta de mis sentimentos…

Siempre caminaste a mi lado, pero siempre te sentí solo…

Porque no te diste cuenta que yo estaba ahí, contigo…junto a ti…

Senti ese calor único, aquel que sabia lo que sentía…te amaba, mas que a ninguna persona…

Pero…como decirte lo que siento, si te ves a ti mismo como un monstruo…

Lloras mientras te mantienes en este mundo, clamas por un fin de dientes para dentro…

No lo eres, eres para mi, lo mas hermoso…

Solo quisiera que me vieras, como sufro, lloro y rio contigo, eres mi vida…

No me importa como te veas, te veo por lo que eres, mi amor…

Por que…te amo….

Te amo…Sora…

Nadia Elizabeth Smith (Eli)

La lluvia continua en la ciudad mientras Search y Eli viajan dentro de esa limusina negra…

Search trae un pantalón y una camisa de diseñador, bastante cara por lo que se ve, Eli trae un vestido de noche blanco con encajes, mientras aquel sujeto de impecable vestimenta los lleva en su limosina…

Eli observa un pequeño ramillete de flores frescas que Search le diera un poco antes, su aroma es fresco y dulce, mientras observa a Search viendo a través de la ventanilla…

Eli se siente un poco timida de hacer un ruido, en verdad, el mundo de Search había dado un vuelco de 360 la noche anterior…

Una noche antes, era un Caitiff de cuna desconocida que vagaba y luchaba por conseguir vivir mas o menos, un dia después, se entera que es el único vástago de mas ni menos que la líder del Sabath en Nueva York…

Antes se sentían dichosos si podían pagar un taxi, ahora se enteran que su Sire le regalara un auto el dia siguiente…

Y lo peor del asunto, si antes lo perseguían los Justicar, ahora, que era el sucesor nombrado de su Sire, ahora no podría ni ir a la esquina solo…

Porque el, si no sabia ni usar la disciplina mas simple, debía de ser nombrado con tan alto rango…

Pero la respuesta de su Sire le lleno de mas duda…

"Un poder que seguro cambiara el mundo"

A que se refería Andrea con ello…No lo entendía, por mas que el buscaba, no daba con la respuesta…

Si antes era un monstruo…ahora seguro lo seria…seria el líder del Sabath, y le gustara o no, tendría que matar, humanos…vastagos… todo por poder?....

Como lo verían sus compañeros…y Eli…que pasaría con Eli….

Recordaba cada suceso, su mente divago hacia lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

Flashback

-Ella es tu Sire- dijo Eli, mientras los ojos de Search se abrían de par en par…

Volteo instintivamente hacia aquella persona a quien Eli señalaba, aquella mujer de hermosa figura era en verdad su Sire, aquella que lo despertó de un simple Joven al monstruo chupasangre que era ahora…

No sabia que decir, no podía hablar, y en ese momento, la fina mano de aquella mujer tomo la suya, lo que lo obligo a ver esos ojos, claros, serenos, y sin embargo, tan indudablemente dulces…ella lo veía casi llorando, como si verlo fuera una alegría que ella hubiese perdido, como si lo creyese muerto y de un momento a otro resucitara…

-Como…como puedo creerte?...

-Que dices?- pregunto Andrea, con un tono de duda y desconcierto

-Como puedo creer esto, que de un momento a otro, aparezcas…como es posible…COMO PUEDO CREERTE?- dice Search, sacudiéndose en la cama, mientras que sus vendajes le lastimaban…

La joven se levanta, mientras queEli la ve suplicante, no sabe que decir, este debería ser un momento tan feliz, y sin embargo, Search lo hacia una prueba…

En eso, Andrea cierra los ojos, y dice- Bueno, como puedo mostrártelo…ponme a prueba, si es lo que deseas…-

Eli miro a Search, no quería eso…quería que ellos se abrazaran, que hablaran, que se entendieran, pero lo mirada de Search no dejaba de ver fijamente a la dama…y en eso…Search hablo…

-Como me llamo?- dijo con voz determinada, mientras veía fijamente a Andrea…esa pregunta…Eli se puso a meditar…sabia que los miembros de su grupo usaban sobrenombres, pero Search nunca había dicho a nadie su verdadero nombre… ya que lo veía como un recuerdo triste de su propia humanidad, de aquello que perdió el dia de su abrazo… ni ella misma sabia el verdadero nombre de Search…

Y en eso, Andrea hablo- Lo quieres con apellidos, o solo el nombre?- lo dijo, de forma fría y energica…

-Solo el nombre-

Andrea lo vio, y dijo fríamente- Sora- y en ese momento, los ojos de Search se abrieron como nunca antes…

Eli vio la cara de Search…aquel nombre que ni ella misma conocía, ahora era develado…Sora…Sora

Search recordó aquello que su madre le dijo en la niñez, le dijo- Te puse Sora, debido a que significa viento, quiero que vayas lejos, que conozcas el mundo, así como el viento viaja libre, así se tu, libre e indómito, Sora-

Search vio entonces a aquella mujer, quien se mantenía lo mas solemne posible, pero sus ojos la traicionaban, y unas frágiles lagrimas salieron por sus ojos…

Search temblaba mientras la dulce y frágil mano de esa dama le acaricio la mejilla y le dijo- Me crees ahora, mi pequeño?- Search sintió la caricia, se trato de levantar de la cama, pero aun se sentía débil, así que Eli le ofreció su hombro para que se apoyara, y se levanto, se acerco tembloroso hacia aquella mujer, intentando saber que hacer, que decir…en eso, ella se abalanzo, lo abrazo y el regreso la caricia, mientras Eli observaba…en un momento como ella hubiera querido que fuera…

La noche siguió, la dama lo invito a comer, sirvieron platillos para Search y Eli, pero la dama no comia, los vampiros de clan no comían, los Caitiff aun poseían esa debilidad mortal para subsistir, así como la sangre, pero a cambio, el vivir a la luz del dia y no sufrir mutaciones tan horribles como las de los Nosferatu, era un precio en verdad bajo…

Mientras comían viendo a la dama observarles con ese rostro gentil, Search no pudo lanzar aquella pregunta, la cual siempre lo había intrigado…

La mirada de Search no paso desapercibida por su anfitriona, la cual le dijo- Adelante, no temas, cariño, dime lo que gustes?-

Search tomo un poco de valor, no sabia como decirlo, pero lo hizo, al fin sabria aquella verdad…

-A que clan pertenecemos…que disciplinas manejo?-

La Dama llama a un sirviente, quien le trae una copa con un liquido rojo, bebe un poco, y le dice- Tu eres un Lasombra…-

En eso, el rostro de Search se contorsiono…entre las 2 facciones, el Sabath era la mas salvaje…

Veian a los humanos como simple ganado, mientras que sus filas se engrosaban por los dimitentes de otros clanes, sus columnas principales, los Tzimice y los Lasombra, dirigían la horda con brutal frialdad…

No era nuevo que ellos aceptaban a los Caitiff como fuerza de lucha, e incluso los veian con cierto respeto, pero la forma en que veian a los humanos…a su Eli… era lo que mas temia…

El rostro desengañado de Search no paso por desapercibido por Andrea, la cual sintió su dolor y dijo- Lo siento si no te gusta, somos lo que somos…-

Search entonces sintió pena por causar eso a alguien que tanto había hecho por buscarlo, pero Andrea se levanto, les extendió la mano a ambos, pidiéndoles que la acompañen, ambos se levantaron, subieron por escaleras, donde retratos de antiguos vampiros se asomaban, hasta llegar a la ultima, donde una figura, la de Andrea, se asoma, y dice:

-Todos los que vieron, fueron Lasombra que murieron por sus ideales, no todos siguieron los de la facción, algunos siguieron fines mas humanitarios, cada uno lucho esta guerra hasta nuestros días, donde estoy yo, que me abri paso para dejarle mi legado a quien sigue de mi…tu….-

Search no sabia que responder, el era un Caitiff, el mas débil entre los de su propia especie, y aun así, ella le encargaba el destino de la lucha…

El estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ella se acerco a el, y le susurro algo al oído, algo con una voz dulce, dijo- Se que lo haras, pues en ti esta un poder que puede cambiar al mundo…-

En eso, ella se despidió, argumentando que el sol casi salía, y les dijo que no dejaran la casa hasta la noche siguiente, pues necesitaba visitar el lugar donde vivian…

Durante el dia, Search pensaba aquello que descubrió, pensó en tantas cosas, y vio a Eli, quien pensaba en sus asuntos, y recordó algo…

Saco un pequeño envoltorio que guardaba en su bolsillo, se lo extendió, y le dijo- Eli, este…Feliz cumpleaños…-

Eli no sabia que decir, su cumpleaños había pasado 2 dias antes, pero el hecho es que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de ello, con Search herido, y las noticias de la noche anterior…

Eli tomo el pequeño envoltorio entre sus mano, lo abrió intentando no dañar el envoltorio, dentro un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón de oro y un liston de color rojo…

Eli los tomo, tratando de que sus lagrimas no la traicionaran, Search tomo el relicario, y le dijo _ espero que pongas dentro la foto de alguien- y ella le pidió con la mirada que le ayudara a ponérselo…

Mientras, en la guarida de los Caitiff…

Electrodo no podía creerlo, no había información de Search o Eli…

Si ellos estuvieran bien, seguramente ya habrían recibido un correo, y en la red de los Nosferatu no había noticias de nuevos Caitiff cazados, solo se rumoreaba el deceso de un Justicar, y el alto de la caza de Caitiff para reunir esfuerzos en buscar a un posible Diablerista…

Y para colmo de males, Akros salió desde temprano de la guarida, argumentando tener un trabajo especial que hacer, Kameki andaba dormitando, había pasado la noche entera mandando criaturas como ratas y cucarachas para que buscaran a Search por toda la ciudad, sin suerte al parecer, mientras que Spret visitaba a sus amigos del bajo mundo de las apuestas, buscando alguno que hubiese visto a su compañero de juegos…

Nada se veía prometedor para la búsqueda, pro algo les decía que estaban vivos…

No había cuerpos, por lo que debían de estar vivos, si alguien moria en esa ciudad, por insignificante que fuese, los Nosferatu sabían y se encargaban de los manejos sucios de la Camarilla, por lo tanto, sin tener información de dicho hecho solo le daba esperanzas, buscaba esperando no encontrar nada y hasta el momento, eso es lo que encontraba…

Y mientras descifraba una y otra de las paginas secretas de la información vampiricas, rechecaba su correo en espera de un mensaje, algo que dijera "Escapamos a la playa….Nos casamos…" o algún motivo por igual de tonto…

Mientras el sol se asomaba en medio del dia, Electrodo se levanto de su silla, estaba casi 18 horas sin levantarse, sin comer, estaba exhausto, y cuando pensaba en sus compañeros, dijo- Vamos, Search, di algo, donde estas?...- y como si fuera lo que el mundo buscaba escuchar… su computadora lanzo un pitido…

Corrió hacia la pantalla, donde decía " Usuario Princesa Nocturna esta on en un dispositivo móvil"

Y el dijo- Eli¡¡¡-

En la ciudad, la actividad de dia era mas bullisiosa, pero para escapar de los ojos curiosos de aquellos que viven en sus calles de noche, el sol era el mejor velo…

Akros caminaba por entre sus calles, no sabia como, pero aquel al que buscaba siempre sabia donde era requerido, si el necesitaba de información, no debía mas que caminar, y el Guardian del Eliseo lo encontraría…

Camino por un callejos, donde un gato sacaba desperdicios de un bote de basura, y se sento, en espera que el se apareciese…

En eso, el gato arrojo la basura que tenia en la boca, y dijo- Buenos días, Akros, se que me buscabas-

Akros aun no comprendía como el Guardian siempre usaba cualquier animal o criatura para aparecerse, casi nunca salía del Eliseo, siempre se le presentaba en la forma de algún animal, incluso el dia cuando lo conoció, al principio no creyo que fuera cierto que un perro le hablara, pero eso fue el comienzo de todo, ese perro le dijo que buscara entre las calles a un grupo de personas, y con ello fundo Sunrise…

En eso, el gato siguió hablando- Se que estas aquí porque 2 de tus miembros no aparecen, cierto?-

Ante el asombro de Akros, el solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y en ese momento, el celular de Akros sono…

Tomo el objeto, se lo acerco al oído y escucho

-Hola jefe, soy Elec, Eli se comunico, dice que están en un centro comercial, parece que Search conoció a alguien que dice ser su Sire, están bien, pero no podrán llegar sino hasta la noche, lamentan no haberse comunicado antes, pero dice que Search estaba lastimado-

- Como dices?- dice Akros se estremeció ante la idea de que Search estuviera muy lastimado

-Si, un ataque de un Lupino, pero dice que esta bien, casi se recupera por completo, en fin, solo le hable para avisarle, ya le informe a Spret y a Kameki, Spret se oyo muy tranquilo, pero Kameki tiene la idea de hacer violines con las tripas de Search, o algo así, no entendí sus balbuceos…-

Akros escucho lo que dijo mientras que la cara del gato pareciese como si se riera, en eso volvió a hablar- Estas mas tranquilo ahora, Akros?-

Akros estaba a punto de hablar, pero se dio cuenta que aun no se despedia de Elec, y el secreto de aquel sujeto era primordial, así que le dijo al celular- Gracias por informarme, Elec, voy a terminar un asunto y regresare a la guarida, si pasa algo mas, mantenme informado, ok?-

-Ok jefe, como siempre- recibió como respuesta, mientras cerraba la llamada, Akros en ese momento, se puso a ver al gato, ese sujeto sabia que esa llamada era para informar sobre sus compañeros, así que no sabia que decir, ese sujeto era cada dia mas misterioso, mientras el gato se movia como yéndose, le dijo- No deberías preocuparte, tanto Spret como Kameki son mas que hábiles para pelear con un Justicar…-

En eso, Akros, se da cuenta de lo que dijo, y le dice- Pero, no fueron ni Spret ni Kameki los que estuvieron en peligro-

-COMO DICES?- pregunto el Guardian, como si esa noticia lo tomara de sorpresa

-Si, los que no aparecían eran Eli ni Search, y no fue un Justicar, los atacaron Lupinos, al parecer- dijoAkros mientras el Guardian no salía de su trance…

- De ellos no me habías hablado, Akros-

Akros tomo algo de aire y le dijo- Si, lo se, pero nunca le había hablado de alguien del grupo, parecía que usted sabia de antemano todo sobre ellos, así que no había caso-

Mientras el sujeto seguía caminando, le dijo- Bien, luego te buscare, tenemos una reunión en 3 noches, como ya sabes, no llegues tarde-

-Si, estare presente- le dijo mientras lo veía alejarse en esa figura felina…

Mientras tanto, en la mente del Guardian, una duda se formaba…" sujetos que no conocía, acaso el destino esta a punto de girar en otra dirección"

Y al llegar la noche, estamos donde nos quedamos, con Search y Eli en una limo, acompañados por Andrea, quien observa el semblante de Search…

Eli observa su relicario, era tan hermoso y delicado, no tenia idea de cuanto le habría costado a Search, pero se veía que se había esforzado, y uso el liston rojo que le había regalado para arreglarse el cabello, que siempre le tapaba los ojos, ahora se sentía como una princesa en un carruaje con su príncipe y su hada madrina, no tenia la edad de pensar en esas cosas, pero para una mujer siempre es bonito sentirse así…

Mientras tanto, en una Abadia abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, una figura ronda por la sala del trono…

El lugar se ve integro, sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que pareciese abandonado por el la fachada, dentro es calido y como, y dentro, la figura reposa…

Su rostro, su piel, y todo su ser en si, solo puede ser definido como uno de monstruosa belleza, mientra toma liquido de una copa, un liquido rojo y caliente, y mientras aleja su copa después de un sorbo, dice- Vamos, no se queden en las sombras, me gustaría ser un buen anfitrión para los Justicar de su Majestad Dante-

Y entre las sombras, el equipo de Suchi, al cual se le había sumado Edward, salen con armas desenfundadas, acercándose al siniestro sujeto

-Vaya, pero si es una flor entre tantos horribes sapos, que dulce es tu visita, pequeña pérra de la Camarilla-

Suchi, como jefa de la jauría, se acerca y le dice- Demonio, estas bajo arresto por faltar a las reglas que nos rigen a todos, y no presentarte ante nuestro príncipe, por lo que te ordenamos rendirte y acompañarnos-

El sujeto rie estrepitosamente, y le dice- Reglas…que nos rigen a todos…Mira que si ustedes son altivos, decirme a mi que ustedes me rigen, a mi, que tengo poder en tantos lugares, jajaja, seria entretenido darles una lección de etiqueta, pero mis multiples asuntos pendientes no me lo permiten, así que les dejare jugar con mi pequeño cachorro..-

En eso, un estrepito se oye por uno de los muros, curioso, uno de los Gangrel se acerca, solo para ser lanzado por los aires por una siniestra figura…

De mas de 3 metros de alto, con el cuerpo descarnado de un elefante, las garras de un oso, la cabeza de un león, un cocodrilo y un elefante, y varias serpientes vivas en la cola, una siniestra monstruosidad hecha de carne viva los ataca…

Suchi ve la obra monstruosa del Tzimice, y cuando repara en ese sujeto, solo ve la niebla que se escapa de sus manos…

Y de entre los muros, la siniestra risa se oye, y dice- Vamos a ver si les resulta entretenido jugar con mi pequeña quimera, perros de la camarilla…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Mientras el rugido de un Leon se escuchaba por toda la abadia, la lucha se suponía encarnizada, y el sujeto veria todo desde alguna segura grada…

Al llegar al edificio que servia como hogar a los Caitiff, la limo se detuvo, afuera tanto Akros como el resto de los Sunrise esperaban, por dentro, la llegada de un auto de tal lujo hizo salir al resto de los Caitiff que se encontraban dentro del edificio, quienes veian eso desde las ventanas del edificio…

Hasta el huraño Kameki se encontraba ahí, estaba muy molesto con Search por hacerlo preocupar, y mas al ver que llegaba como de la realeza, bajo Search, y Akros se acerco a el, diciendo- Nos tenias preocupados, no vuelvas a hacer una tontería así, esta claro?-

Serach se toco la cabeza, riendo como tonto, mientras que los demás veian a Eli, con finas ropas de encaje blanco, bajar del auto, seguida por una mujer de deslumbrante figura vestida con un ceñido traje de noche con minifalda…

Electrodo ve a la mujer, se acerca a Search y le dice- Vaya vaya, que buen cambio por Eli, te felicito Search..-

En eso, Eli, quien escucho el comentario, se acerca enojada a Elecy le dice- Si, verdad, a ver si piensas lo mismo cuando no tengas ropa limpia, grosero…me voy a mi habitación…- y sale de ahí bastante enojada…

Electrodo intenta salir de ahí para disculparse, pero Akros le pide que se queda, la invitada se acerca a Akros, y le dice- Debes ser aquel que cuido de mi Search, es un gusto conocerlo, soy Andrea Armendi, la Sire de Search- y se inclina en reverencia ante Akros…

Akros intenta evitar dicho acto, y le dice- No ha sido nada, el hacerlo fue un placer, pero, que la trae por aquí, mi señora?-

En eso, Andrea se levanta y dice- Vera, estoy en busca de cambiar el mundo que nos rodea, y vengo a solicitarles su ayuda, si aceptan mi trato, se verán muy bien recompensados, si me permiten hablar con sus diversos lideres, me gustaría hablarles de eso…-

Y mientras la dama entra al edificio, en la abadia de Dante, Luffy es llamado de urgencia, se presenta ante su señor, y este le dice- Sal de inmediato hacia la abadia de Luchtenster, la Jauria esta siendo atacada por una criatura Tzimice, y al parecer, 2 ya han muerto…-

Ante la noticia, Luffy corre hacia la Abadia, esperando no llegar tarde a salvar a Suchi y sus compañeros….

Mientras, en un edificio de gran gala, una figura femenina pinta a otra…

Alrededor de ella, muchas pinturas razgadas, de la misma figura, se encontraban, y en ese momento, tomo la obra que tenia en sus manos, y la rasgo…

-No es posible, no puedo recrear la salvaje belleza de Lilia, porque no puedo crear algo en verdad bello, en base a ella…- decía para ella una y otra vez la Primado de los Toreador, Mime…

Las pinturas razgadas de Lilia la rodeaban, mientras tomaba un nuevo lienzo y se disponía a empezar de nuevo…

En eso, un sonido de pasos la desconcentran, y dice- Ordene que nadie me molestara, acaso no entendiste?-

-Lo siento, pero mi asunto es importante, además, no había nadie que me atendiera, ya los mate a todos- dijo la figura, que se acercaba a Mime…

Y Mime observa a aquella figura cubierta en las sombras, que busca arrebatarle su eternidad…

Bien, como ven, este cap. Esta dividido en 2 partes, la segunda la tendre para el viernes, no desesperen, pero tuve problemas con mi versión de Windows office

See ya


	5. Chapter 4

Crimson Moon, Cap. 3, pte 2, Una lagrima por Eli"

No hay mal eterno ni bien eterno, la vida no se basa en parámetros de negro o blanco, las cosas, el mundo, se baña de un dulce tono gris…

Hasta las peores atrocidades, hasta los mas satanizados hombres y hasta los mas grandes logros, son en verdad buscados por un bien y una facción…

La única diferencia lo hace el perdedor, el vencedor, y la verdad…

Ya que la historia es escrita de la mano de los vencedores, y es para los perdedores el ser atizados por sus métodos como brutales, y la mas grande de las verdades, es que hasta la mas falsa de las mentiras puede transformarse en verdad, si tu voz la repite con la suficiente fuerza y alcanza los limites del tiempo…

Lo único que no se puede cambiar, lo único que siempre nos alcanzara, será el destino… tiembla cuando el destino te alcance, pues seras presa de su yugo por la eternidad… bailando en una sombria danza, que nunca acabara, nunca, hasta que lleguen aquellos que la leyenda clama…

Aquel que tocara la trompeta, y que llamara a la llegada del segundo…The caster…

Y aquel que llega de otros mundos, a cambiar las cosas para romper el espejo,…The seeker…

Solo cuando ambos se encuentren juntos en este mundo, The Watcher observara una reacción en el mundo, aquel que el destino escogerá para sufrir por sus efectos, sera el único que podra ver lo que otros ojos no ven, y vera el muro de espejos romperse ante sus ojos, para ver la luz de un nuevo mundo…

Mientras, el mundo sufrirá, una y otra vez, el mismo fin, como una película que revives para ver de nuevo…

Esperemos su llegada, mientras huyo de la única manera que conozco a la locura del fin…

Natalia, Profetiza de la Orden de Uroboros, justo antes de ser Abrazada…

Suchi observa como Michael se deshace en cenizas, mientras que Lucca trata de atacar por la espalda a la bizarra criatura que los ataca, pero su ataque es fallido y chorros de un liquido viscoso lanzado por las serpientes de la cola de la criatura lo bañan, el hedor es horrible, y Lucca se derrite por el acido, ahora solo quedaban 3 de la poderosa Jauria, Hisoka, Edward y ella…

De haber sabido que tendría que pelear con una criatura como esa, hubiera traido mas balas, pero olvido aquello que alguna vez le dijo Luffy… "siempre que persigas a un enemigo desconocido, preparate para lo inesperado"… tomo sus 2 semiautomaticas, una sola descarga mas y tendría que luchar con sus katares…

Mientras, Hisoka desde su punto, se muerde el labio inferior, deja salir la sangre, que se mezcla con su saliva, y cuando tiene la cantidad suficiente la escupe en su mano, las gotas danzan en el aire mientras el gesticula algunas palabras de origen extraño, y estas se prenden en rojas esferas, las cuales lanza y explotan al impactar en la criatura, pero el daño es minimo, al parecer, aquella criatura estaba preparada para los encantos Tremere, quien quiera que fuese su agresor, sabia de ellos mas de lo que ellos quisieran, preparo una bestia que resistía y estaba lista para los ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo, la especialidad de Suchi y los demás miembros la Jauria, y además, después de observar a la criatura, una fuerte aura antimagia bañaba a la criatura, una barrera que aminoraba el daño de su Traumaturgia, el encanto de las flamas…

La única esperanza recidia en Edward, su reciente adicion a la jauría suponía que el enemigo no estaba listo para la Necromancia Giovanni, pero el hecho de que la mayoría de las habilidades Geovani necesitaban del contacto físico, suponía una barrera inquebrantable…

Debía de reconocer al sujeto que era valiente, cada que recargaba, se movia en forma de zigzag desenfundando sus 2 berrettas hasta que llegaba a otro sitio a recargar y repetir la dosis, pero el hecho es que a menos que tuviera la artillería completa del ejercito en sus bolsillos, esa estrategia no le garantizaba la victoria, debían de pensar una manera de atacar, o al menos resistir, hasta que llegara Luffy…

Mientras, en la ciudad, Luffy sigue en su motocicleta, pero el transito era demasiado, debía de usar su poder o no llegaría a tiempo…

Uso algo de su vitae, invocando el poder del Extincion, apago por completo cualquier ruido a su alrededor, luego, uso otra poca de su vitae, activando Celeridad, la velocidad que alcanzaba en ese estado en la motocicleta rayaba en la locura, las luces de la orbe pasaban como un festival ante sus ojos, mientras para el mundo mortal, un ventarron pasaba arrojando papeles y subiendo las faldas de aquellas que no esperaban una brisa rápida…

"resistan, llegare pronto" eran las palabras que pasaban por su mente mientras pasaba por la ciudad a toda velocidad….

Mientras tanto, en la guarida Caitiff, una sesión se lleva a cabo…

Los 4 lideres, Akros, Skull, Lust y Lycan, se presentan en una mesa la cual preside Andrea, acompañada de un subordinado, un Gohul, por lo visto…

Andrea se levanta de entre el grupo, la vista de su porte y elegancia es mas que un habito, esa mujer inspira confianza tal, que ni un solo ruido se escucha, como si la misma noche se callara para escucharla…

-Bienvenido, discúlpenme si he aparecido sin avisar, pero el tema que les ofrezco, es la libertad del yugo…-

Esa palabra, libertad, calco en los corazones de los Caitiff, a quienes esa palabra les resultaba un sueño imposible

-Se por las penurias que pasan dia a dia, por un lado, los Justicar del Principe los cazan por profecías del fin del mundo sin sentido, por otro, son presas de comerciantes sin escrupulos, pero les ofrezco, un lugar, una posición, y una alianza…-

La palabra Alianza estaba en la mesa, Andrea, la líder del Sabath les prometia hermandad para ellos, seguridad y posiblemente poder…

La única mirada que no se veía posesionada por las palabras de Andrea era la de Akros, quien veía esa promesa como una guerra…

Andrea siguió entonces con su platica…

-Veran, tengo ya las fuerzas para bloquear los movimientos de La Camarilla, ellos lo saben, por lo tanto vivimos en una constante danza de no movernos para no descuidar una posición, pero esa paz no es la que buscamos….-

-Si queremos hacernos de la ciudad, los pequeños puntos son necesarios, y es ahí donde ustedes entran. Si deciden aceptar, su trabajo consistirá en apoderarse y tomar algunos puntos pequeños y clave para el equilibrio de la Camarilla, algo que no será difícil, pero si clave, pequeños golpes para tentar a Dante a descuidar sus defensas, y cuando lo haga, atacaremos aquello que descuide, esa es la idea, tomar pequeños controles para agolpar sus posibilidades y forzarlo a hacer una mala descicion…-

-Pero, que hay de los Justicar, aun cuando la comitiva total de Dante este paralizada, aun así los Justicar son un reto de lo mas factible, como piensan ayudarnos a protegernos si en medio de una misión Luffy y sus hombres nos acorralan…- dijo Lycan, quien en los temas de guerra y pillaje era el mas versado de los Caitiff de la Guarida

Andrea toma un sorbo de la fina copa que sostiene en la mano, y les dice- No se preocupen, un viejo amigo esta de visita en la ciudad, y prometió darle un trato digno a los Justicar, aun cuando no todos mueran, seguro no serán mas un estorbo-

Mientras, en la Abadia…

Suchi tira las 2 pistolas mientras corre frenéticamente hacia la criatura, tira la gabardina que la cubre, demostrando un estrecho traje de ataque cubriendo su cuerpo, de las manos, un par de filos salen y se dispone a atacar directamente al monstruo

-Cubranme… Hisoka, Edward..- dice mientras corre hacia el mosntruo, Hisoka deja de lanzar conjuros y saca una pistola calibre .22, mientras que de una columna, Edward cambia los cartuchos de sus beretta si se mueve rapidamnente en forma diagonal, mientras descarga todo el parque de sus fusiles…

Suchi corre hacia una columna, mientras la criatura recibe las ráfagas de las pistolas, ella usa celeridad para correr por las columnas, cuando siente haber agarrado suficiente altura, usa el impulso para rebotar por entre las columnas y así ganar mas altura aun…

Edward ve los movimientos de Suchi, en verdad ella era muy habilidosa, nunca había visto a un inmortal usar sus disciplinas de esa forma, pero luego hablaría de eso, ahora debía de cambiar de nuevo el cartucho…

Cuando estuvo a la altura necesaria, dio un ultimo salto cayendo sobre la criatura, preparo sus katares para asestar un fatal golpe en la cabeza de león, pero las serpientes de la cola atacan con su nocivo veneno, Suchi salta a tiempo para evadir el ataque, el cual cae sobre la cabeza de cocodrilo de la criatura, pero así como se derrite, así se regenera …

Suchi se prepara para caer de pie, pero al casi tocar el suelo, la zarpa de la criatura la golpea, dejándole una fea marca de garra sanguiloñenta en el abdomen, ella se golpea con una columna, mientras la criatura se acerca hacia ella, Hisoka intenta correr hacia Suchi, pero la zarpa de la criatura se levanta, lista para rematar a la Asamita…

En ese momento, uno de los vitrales se rompe, una figura borrosa golpea a la criatura, Luffy usa el impulso de su velocidad para golpear con su moto a la criatuira, en el aire se impulsa con las piernas para alejarse del impacto, mientras saca su pistola, y dispara al tanque de la gasolina, el cual deja salir el liquido por el orificio, y dirigiéndose a Hisoka grita- AHORA MEN- Hisoka entiende el mensaje, crea pequeñas esferas de fuego y las dispara hacia el liquido, el cual se inflama y explota en el rostro de la criatura…

Lufy toma a Suchi y la aleja, mientras las heridas de la criatura por la explosión empiezan a curarse por si sola…

Luffy toma a Suchi, mientras le dice- Como estas?- ella asiente con una sonrisa forzada, ve los estragos de la pelea, de su orgullosa jauría, solo Suchi y Hisoka quedan de pie, al igual que Edward quien saca de muevo parque para sus berettas…

Luffy toma un respiro, y dice- Reporte de la situación, Hisoka…-

-La criatura es una monstruosidad hecha por un Tzimice, posee cierta afinidad mágica, poderes regenerativos superiores a los nuestros y una fuerte defensa contra los ataque, las serpientes de la espalda segregan un acido muy corrosivo pero las cabezas frontales solo sirven para atacar-

Luffy escucha la expliacion, esa habilidad regenerativa era el verdadero reto, como detenerla, en eso, miro a Edward, y dijo- Oye Edward, se que ustedes tienen una habilidad Necromantica, decrepitación, que infecta las células-

Edward observa el comentario y dice- Así es, pero solo si logro tocar a la criatura, y acercarme a ella seria como firmar mi muerte definitiva-

Tranquilo, yo me encargare de darte la oportunidad, solo no la desperdicies, ok?- dice Luffy

Edward asiente de no muy buena gana, mientras que la escena se dirige hacia la Guarida …

La junta entre Andrea y los lideres continua, mientras Search les cuenta a sus amigosde su aventura, el ataque de los lupinos y su encuentro con su sire…

En eso, Kameki se acerca a Search y le dice- Oye men,podría ver la herida-

-Seguro- le dice, meintras se desabotona el chaleco y se levanta la camisa…

La herida de garra se nota, es una cicatriz que se nota pronto desaparecerá, como la mayoría de las heridas en los inmortales, Kameki la observa, se nota algo curioso, y dice- que raro?-

-Que te parece extraño, Kameki- dice Spret, ante la mirada del grupo

- He escuchado decir que los hombres lobo son un peligro, porque por alguna razón, sus heridas no cicatrizan en nuestros cuerpos, al menos que manejes Fortaleza, como nosotros los Gangrel, pero si Search es un Lasombra, de donde saco Fortaleza?- dice mientras el grupo da la razón a Kameki, una duda mas salía a la luz en la vida de Search, pero ahora sabia a quien dirigirse para saber la respuesta…

En eso, la puerta de la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la junta se abrió, dando paso a Andrea y a los 4 lideres, quienes portaban nuevas y finas katanas en sus cintos, un regalo de Andrea para sellar el tratado, Andrea le sonrio a Search, de los lideres, solo Akros no compartía el jubilo, se le notaba pensativo mientras su invitaba tomaba el brazo de Search para dirigirse a la puerta…

Al llegar a su lujoso auto, su chofer abre la puerta, y a modo de despedida, da un beso a Search y le dice- te espero mañana en nuestro hogar, lleva a la dulce Eli, es una compañera muy dulce- mientras que la ventanilla se sube y el auto arranca, Search observa como el auto parte…

Mientras, Eli observa su lindo vestido blanco en la habitación, y toma una foto con su celular, en eso se queda viendo las fotos que tomara unos días antes, cuando ella y Search fueron a aquella exposición de anime, disfrazado, o cuando fueron al cine y tomo la foto de Search lleno de mantequilla falsa en la nariz, mientras ella veía cada uno de sus dulces recuerdos, la puerta de su habitación se abria lentamente

Mientras, en la masion de Mime, la primado Toreador trata de esconderse del ataque de su merodeador, se esconde detrás de un muro, esperando a que el sujeto se acerque, saca una espada, esprando el momento para atacarlo…

En eso, un crujido se escucha, de entre su pecho, un brazo se yergue a travez de la pared, y en la mano ensangrentada, el corazón de Mime, que sale por entre sus pechos…

-Así que este es el corazón de una artista- dice en tono burlon la figura oscura de cabello crispado, mientras toma el corazón ante el terror de Mime, mientras que la figura atacante sale a la luz…

Ella nunca había visto ese rostro, pero la cara de Search aparece de entre las sombras, cargando el corazón de Mime, quien ve con tristeza cuando este se dirige hacia su pintura, y le dice- al menos, seras parte de esta obra de arte, la ultima de tu vida- y diciendo eso, toma un pincel, lo embarra de sangre del corazón, y da algunas pinceladas…

La vida de Mime se escapa, mientras el sujeto toma el pincel de nuevo, y lo clava en el corazón de la inmortal, que cae en supor mientras este toma a la podersa vampira, y le clava sus colmillos en el cuello, Diablarisandola….

Mientras esto pasaba, Search y Elec regresaban a la guarida, y vieron como Teeth, miembro de los Calaveras, salía corriendo de la Guarida seguido por varios de sus hombres y Kameki, eso les resultaba raro, pero en eso, Spret salió corriendo, diciendo- Search, no entres, no….no debes de verlo….-

Search no entiende lo que dice Spret, pero al ver su cara, entiende la verdad que esta esconde, empuja a su amigo y corre hacia la guarida…

Tanto Akros como Spret intentan detenerlo, pero eso no podrían hacerlo, Search se abrió paso a empeyones, llegando a la habitación de Eli…

Dentro, en la cama, Eli se encontraba acostada, su lindo vestido blanco se encontraba lleno de sangre en el pecho…

La mirada de Search se encontraba perdida, mientras Electrodo se acercaba a Akros, y le dijo- Que paso, quien hizo esto?-

Akros toma un suspiro y dice- Mientras la junta se llevaba a cabo, teeth llego y la ataco, no hubo nadie que la salvara, ahora no ahí nada que hacer, ella seguro morirá desangrada, el muy maldito no solo mordió, se embelezo en abrir la herida para que la sangre no se detenga-

-Dejennos solos- fue lo único que se escucho, mientras Search caminaba hacia Eli, a quien solo se le escuchaba sollozar…

-Search…espera…- decía Elec, tratando de detener a Search

En eso, su cara, llena de ira, se dejo ver, una corriente de aire se torno dentro de la habitación, y se escucho el grito- QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE…DIJE QUE NOS DEJEN SOLOS- y como por arte de magia, una capa, de sombras cubrió el lugar, formando una esfera donde tanto Search como Eli se encontraban….

Elec trato de tocarla, pero Akros lo detuvo- No seas tonto, Elec, eso es obtenebracion, si lo tocas, saldrás muy herido…-

-Pero…Search…- dice atemorizado Elec

-Solo e cuestión que se calme, tranquilo, ya lo aceptara- dice no muy convensido Akros…

Hace poco que Search sabia que era un Lasombra, pero el hecho que ya dominara la técnica para crear una capa envolvente de sombras alrededor de el y Eli, esto cada vez era mas confuso…

Mientras tantro, Search se acerco a la cama…

Aun podía ver los estragos del ataque en el vestido de Eli, el sujeto no solo se había dispuesto a beberla, sino que se había divertido al hacerlo…Teeth era de los que aquella ves querían hacerse de Eli, y siempre ofrecia sumas cuantiosas por Eli, ese dia seguro su deseo estaba por los cielo, y decidió tenerla por las malas…

La cara de Eli lucia tan serena y dulce, y Search no dudo en tomarla, delicadamente, con sus manos…

Ella, su compañía, su dulce princesa, ahora yacia dormida en esa fría cama, victima de la peor de las bestias…y entonces lo vio…

El celular de Eli yacia en el suelo, encendido…

El lo tomo, viendo las imágenes de su pasado, tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos, ya sea corriendo, viendo la tele o comiendo algohodon de azúcar en una feria, siempre había estado Eli con el…y entonces, lo vio, un trozo de papel manchado de sangre en el suelo, una carta inconclusa de Eli…

"te ves como un monstruo" "siempre solo" esas palabras le resultaban tan conocidas, y al llegar al final, entonces su rostro se lleno en verdad de dolor…

" Te amo…Sora" "Nadia Elizabeth Smith(Eli)"

Esa carta era para el…junto a un dibujo de un par de abejas….y entonces recordó aquello…

Recordó aquel dia en que Eli le dio esas dagas que aun usaba…

"Sabes, esas dagas podríamos llamarlas….Honeysuckles" dijo Eli aquella vez…

"Seguro, pero, porque?" dije, intrigado por la pregunta…

"Veras, en mi juego favorito, una dama le regala al héroe unas dagas, y al dársela, le dice- Esas dagas tienen un nombre y un significado- el nombre era Honeysuckles"

" y el significado?" pregunte con mas curiosidad"

En ese momento, tu reíste y dijiste" este….amor devoto"

Y en ese momento, me di cuenta de lo especial que eres para mi….

-En verdad soy especial para ti Search?- dijo la débil voz de Eli, a quien a cada palabra, la vida se le escapaba

-Eli…- dijo Search

-Responde a mi pregunta, en verdad soy importante para ti, Search- dijo con voz dulce y a la vez débil…

Search no sabia que hacer, ella moria, no había mucho que hacer, pero sabia lo que ella en verdad deseaba en ese momento- Si…lo eres-

Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en Eli, mientras ella decía- Soy tan feliz, al fin puedo decirte que te amo, y tu me amas, lastima que ya no…-

-No te rindas, debe haber algo que podamos hacer…LO QUE SEA- dijo Search tratando de tomarla en sus brazos…

-No…así esta bien, solo quisiera…haber tenido mi primer beso…de ti…Search…-

En eso, Serach tomo a Eli en sus brazois, ella cerro los ojos, y deposito sus labios en los de ella…

Y en ese mometo…el muindo se detuvo….

Las calles, las personas, los inmortales…todo se detuvo….

Y de todos ellos, solo uno sintió el cambio…

Dentro del Eliseo, el guardian temblaba, esa sensación rondo por el mundo, y el se dijo en sus pensamientos….

"Caster…Seeker…acaso este temblor que siento…son ustedes encontrándose…"

Solo debía durar un momento, y eso duro…un momento, mientras un beso dura, mientras un fulgor se apaga, solo eso duro…y entonces, el mundo siguió….

La capa de somnbras se deshizo, Akros y Elec vieron como en la habitación, Search estaba sobre los labios de Eli, se levanto lentamente, y al mismo tiempo, cayo al suelo….

-SEARCH- gritaron a coro Akros y Elec… y mientras Elec tomaba al débil Search del suelo, Akros observaba la herida de Eli, que se notaba había sanado, mientras un hilo de sangre salía por la boca de Eli…

-Search…acaso tu….- dijo Akros, mientras que Elec terminaba la frase diciendo- Abrazaste a Eli para salvarla?-

Y en ese momento, Eli abrió los ojos…

Y la mirada de Akros no cabia en el asombro…Eli…tus ojos….

Mientras, victima de la exitacion, aquel asesino que tomara la vida de la Primado Mime, degustaba su victoria por las calles, riendo como sicopata, embelezado por el dulce sabor de la sangre vampirica….

WOW…que cansanciuo, espero les guste el cap., a mi me gusto hacerlo, Salo mas largo de lo que pensé, see ya


	6. Chapter 5

Crimson Moon, cap. 5…El príncipe y el destino…

Hola a todos, heme aquí de regreso como cada semana trayendo este pedazo de mi ingenio (ya me despedazaste otra vez, desgraciado) en fin…

Empezare por agradecer a Andre, Akros, Elec, Miri, xLuffyx y a todos los que me siguen cada semana en estas líneas, y dare la bienvenida a los nuevos personajes, sigo en el dibujo de las demás comic covers, y espero les guste este cap., las cosas cambiaran, el mundo se acerca a una revolución, y el destino se revelara…

Muerte y sombras se asoman por el horizonte, quienes tendrán el valor de salir del yugo…

Empecemos con este proyecto, y que el destino sea derrotado…

Cap. 5.- Una decisión….El Principe y el Destino…parte 1

Bien….Mal…quien determina su significado…

Aquello que los ojos ven como oscuro, los mios lo ven del blanco mas puro, aquello que algunos ven como monstruoso, yo lo veo con los ojos de su funcionalidad…

Porque reprimirme a los comentarios de otros, si para mi aquello que creo es en verdad bello, útil y por consiguiente, hermoso…

Que acaso…me dicen monstruo…blasfemo, que creo monstruosidades, para nada, solo busco crear la belleza en mi estricto modo de pensar, mis criaturas son mis hijos, y como su amoroso padre, los creo a cada pincelada…uno su piel, carne y huesos para darles la forma mas sublime y funcional, les doy garras y alas para que se defiendan de aquellos que no pueden entender su belleza, y ellos me lo agradecen muriendo para defender a su padre, mas alla de la vida…mas alla de la muerte, su amor me define como sublime padre, y su recuerdo es mi mas anhelado tesoro…

Pero no puedo llorar, nunca llorare por mis hijos, vivirán en los recuerdos, y en mis pecados, pero el corazón humano que puede llorar, ya no late en mi cuerpo, y por ende, las lagrimas dejaron de existir…

Así que seguire llorando como hasta ahora, creando nuevos hijos de los recuerdos de los caidos, como un ultimo obituario a sus recuerdos…

La lluvia sigue cayendo, la sangre sigue fluyendo hacia mi cuerpo, y aquel del que me alimento, despertara con una forma mas sublime, adherido a sus hermano, en un nuevo ser….

Carlos Mallo….Investigador Tzimice

Como todos los días anteriores, la lluvia cae a raudales sobre la sombria ciudad, las criaturas que moran sus sombras se escudan en sus guaridas mientras la luna se enciende en el cielo, la luna creciente enarbola el crepúsculo, mientras una de sus mas sombrias damas se levanta de su descanso diurno…

Andrea observa la luna, mientras ella acaricia su silueta con sus rayos, en una dulce danza que ambas, la luna y ella, danzan todas las noches, recordando aquellos días, cuando ella era feliz, con aquella persona…

Un secreto rondaba su mente…seria capaz de seguir adelante con lo que seguía…tendría el valor que les falto a tantos antes de ella para terminar con la lucha…

Y mas que nada…protegería a aquel ser que tanto significaba para ella…

No sabia que hacer, pero mientras se vestia, la silueta de aquella persona de su pasado se asomaba por entre un túmulo de recuerdos…

Que habría sido de ella, que pasaría en su vida, y que seria cuando se enterara de su secreto…

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo, una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones…

-Mi señora, tiene una visita- dijo uno de los ghoul que habitaban en su mansión en la zona mas exclusiva de Nueva York

-Si es Search, díganle que se sirva y que bajare en un minuto- dijo con aire de nostalgia, mientras terminaba de acicalar su cabello

-No, señora, no es el joven Search, es….aquella persona que solicito ver-

Al escuchar eso, Andrea se apuro a verse presentable, y al bajar se encontró con aquella persona

Dentro de la biblioteca, seguido por un par de criaturas hechas de carme viva, serian como unas masas redondas con un ojo en medio, y en vez de pies 2 garras enormes les sirven como medio de desplazarse, mientras que aquel que habitaba la abadia y casi acabara con lus justicar se presenta delante de Andrea…

Con un aire noble, aquel se inclina frente a Andrea, diciendo- Me presento frente a una amiga y una colega, es un placer estar frente a ti, mi querida Andreita…-

Andrea se acerca al sujeto, y le dice- Si ya has dicho que somos amigos, no se porque te muestras con tanto arreglo, solo levantate y abrazame, querido Carlos…-

-Disculpa mi falta de tacto, pero la etiqueta es a veces mas fuerte que mi sentido de la amistad, mi dama, pero aun así, deja de llamarme Carlos, para ti soy Xarko, o acaso ya olvidaste eso, Andreita…-

-Lo siento, pero a veces la etiqueta también se apodera, de mi, mi querido Xarko…- dice Andrea, mientras su invitado prosigue con la platica

-Andrea, me he adelantado un poco a los planes, me presente…digamos…mas que calurosamente a los justicar…-

Andrea escucha aquellas palabras, sobre todo a lo referente de la …presentación…y Carlos prosigue- no son mas que perros fieles que siguen a un pastor, el pastor es de temer, pero son controlables, yo solo me deshice de unos cuantos, ahora seguro buscaran nuevos miembros, por lo que tardare en hacer mas movimientos, pero al menos, ellos no se moverán en un buen lapso también, eso lo garantizo, mi dulce Andrea-

-Me alegra tenerte entre mis amigos Xarko, temeria tenerte como rival, tus creaciones son famosas entre el Sabath por su funcionalidad y hechura, y tener entre mis amigos a un conocido investigador es uno de mis mas grandes tesoros-

-Y el mio, el que una mujer tan bella me llame amigo, espero no inoportunarte, pero me tome la molestia de pedirle a uno de tus sirvientes que adapte una habitación para mis…necesidades, si sabes a lo que me refiero, supongo que tendre que quedarme aquí un tiempo, y requiero de mi privacidad…-

Andrea escucha eso y dice- Sabes que eres mas que bienvenido, Carlos, pero dime, no dejaste algún asunto pendiente en España que requiera tu presencia-

-Mi dulce Andrea, mi asunto mas importante hoy eres tu y solo tu…- dice esto, mientras extiende el brazo, y Andrea lo toma…

Mientras tanto, en las barracas del diezmado grupo de Justicar, Luffy se levanta después de haber pasado el dia al lado de Suchi…en esa pelea, ella se había visto tan fuerte, pero lo cierto era que aquel único golpe que recibió había sido fatal…no solo había sido la garra de un oso lo que habían puesto en esa monstruosidad, era en verdad la garra de un raro hombre oso, una rara especie de licántropo solamente encontrado en Europa, y aquel misterioso veneno contra vampiros encontrado en todas las especies de licántropos se contenía vivo en las garras de esa criatura, lo cierto era que para derrotar a un enemigo tan fuerte, aquel extraño enemigo debía ser un enemigo muy fuerte…

Aun recordaba los sucesos acontecidos después de su llegada a la abadía…

Flashback:

Luffy observa la herida en el vientre de Suchi, y le dice- Puedes continuar?-

-Claro, es solo un razguño, pronto sanara, debemos darnos prisa….-

Luffy asiente, y toma ambos katar de Suchi y su propia Wakisaki, ya que la Katana se había roto en su encuentro con el Guardian, y las lame cortándose la lengua en el proceso, envenenando así las espadas con el mortal veneno sanguíneo asamita, luego se dirige a Hisoka y le dice- Necesitamos algo de tiempo, el veneno solo servirá para un ataque, debemos inmovilizar a la criatura para que Edward se encargue de todo, Hisoka, necesitamos que la distraigan-

Hisoka asiente, preparándose para darles la oportunidad a sus compañeros…

Tanto Luffy como Suchi se preparan, ambos activan su celeridad para atacar al mismo tiempo, mientras que Hisoka prepara su hechizo, y lo lanza a la bestia extraña, tras la explosión, dos bolidos cual saetas entran en la nube de humo, saliendo por el otro lado, mientras los miembros posteriores e inferiores de la criatura se cortan, el veneno asamita hace su trabajo evitando la regeneración de la criatura, mientras caia al piso, a una gran velocidad, Edward se lanzo hacia la criatura, y tomandola con su mano en el pecho, esparcio ese toque que termino matando poco a poco las células del cuerpo de la criatura, lo que ocasiono que rápidamente, se convirtiera en una masa sanguiñolienta y grisácea de unolor horripilante, debido a la necrosis resultante de la disciplina necromantica del geovani…

Luffy tomo un respiro, y después de eso, se dispuso a felicitar a Suchi, pero en ese momento, como sin vida, Suchi cayo al suelo, tambaleante…

Y esa es la figura que se mantiene en la mente de Luffy, una Suchi sin vida que cae al suelo, inconsciente e inerte….

Fin del flashback

Ahora, mientras la 3er luna posterior a la luna nueva se asoma por el firmamento, Luffy llora por Suchi, mientras ella se encuentra sumida en el sueño producto del veneno del hombre oso…

Recuerda tiempos de su niñez, acompañada de aquella niña que tanto la seguía, esa niña noble, recuerda los tiempos cuando conoció a Luffy, como se enamoraron siendo mortales, y como el tuvo que partir junto con el ejercito para pelear en una guerra que no era suya… y recuerda que durante la ausencia de Luffy, ella….ella….

-Mama….- la voz de una angelical criatura le resuena en su cabeza, durante el sueño…aquel angel que llego cuando mas sola y abandonada se sentía para hacerle compañía, aquel niño de crispado cabello oscuro, que fue su único compañero durante tantos años…

-Mama, mira te dibuje- -Mama, vamos al parque- - mama…te quiero- y tantas palabras sonaban en la cabezade ella, como aquell vez….-Mama, que significa mi nombre….-

-Veras, te puse Sora, porque significa viento, y quiero que seas como el viento, libre, que conozcas el mundo, indómito…mi pequeño…Sora-

Des pues de eso, los niños salieron de escursion, ella esperaba que regresaran en 2 semanas, cuando Luffy…una noche ….regreso….

Aun recordaba como el la tomo, de manera abrupta bebió su sangre, y le dio la suya propia… el dolor de su cuerpo muriendo, la sed y el hambre, y como no articularon palabras, huyeron de ahí a toda velocidad, salieron del país, y cuando la excitación del frenesí salvaje posterior al abrazo acabo…ella ya se encontraba lejos, muy lejos de su hijo y sin poder contarle nada a Luffy de lo que habían dejado atrás…

Ahora, ella no podía ser su madre, ahora era una criatura de la noche, muerta para el mundo, sola, al lado de Luffy, pero sola y muerta por dentro, mientras el único fragmento de su vida que quedaba estaba en algún punto del mundo…

Poco después, aquella amiga de su infancia, Andrea, le dijo que conoció a su hijo, que lo hizo su chiquilllo, pero que había sido destruido por la luz por uno de los capitanes de la guardia asamita, debido a su nueva forma, un Caitiff…

En su cólera, ella mato al capitan, lo que ocasiono que fuera perseguida por su propia sangre, con único compañero Luffy y después, llego a Nueva York, huyendo de sus hermanos, y hallando cobijo en la armada de Dante…

Ahora ella se hallaba en cama, y su único consuelo era ver a su pequeño Sora en el otro mundo, para pedirle perdón…

Mientras esto pasaba, en otro punto, Search se levantaba, en su habitación, solo Spret se encontraba, diablos…otra vez en cama, pero por esta vez, estaba feliz que estuviera ahí, era un buen motivo, Eli…

En eso, se incorporo…porque no estaba Eli ahí, que había pasado, había logrado el abrazo de Eli…

Las posibilidades para que el hijo de un Caitiff tan débil como el eran muy escasas, por mucho del 50%, y el no ver a Eli junto a el, lo hizo incorporarse, se sentía débil, el mundo daba vueltas mientras salía, Spret se levanto, lo toma del brazo, y le dijo- Tanquilo men, ella esta bien…solo que…no querras verla, tu sangre es débil, y ella aun no come, se ve fatal…- el trato de ir a su lado, forcejeo con Spret, pero su actual estado no era el mejor para pelear, el lo vio, y al final dijo- Esta bien, te llevare con ella- lo ayudo a incorporase, y lo llevo al cuarto de Eli…

Mientras La luz de la luna acariciaba el rostro de Eli, Search se acerco, dentro estaba Akros, cuidándola, aun no despertaba, se veía tan débil, y Search le pidió a Akros como se encontraba…

-Pues, al parecer, tu pequeña táctica funciono, le diste mucha sangre, así apagaste el frenesí, pero lo mas extraño son sus ojos, cambiaron drásticamente de tono, no ha comido, y esta muy débil, igual que tu, creo…que por ser su Sire, deberías de enseñarle algunas cosas, no lo crees?...-

Akros pidió con la mirada a Spret que lo siga, el asiente, y dejan a Search con Eli, esperando a que ella se despierte, aun no sabe que hacer, ahora que lo veía con mas calma, Search había maldecido a Eli, le había hecho aquello que alguna vez Andrea le hiciera, y ahora entendía mas alla el sentimiento que lo unia con Eli, ahora, serian compañeros de por vida, y de el dependía la subsistencia de la pequeña Eli…

Mientras, en las calles, Elec, con la mirada furiosa, sigue ne la búsqueda de Teeth junto a Kameki, cruzan por las calles nocturnas esperando encontrar y matar a ese desgraciado…

Pocas veces tomaba parte en las misiones del grupo, se veía mas que nada en el ordenador consiguiendo información y dando ayuda tácticas, pero ese dia no se sentía como para quedarse sentado, quería agarrar a Teeth con sus propias manos y arrancarle la cabeza, ese sujeto había atacado a la mas dulce e indefensa del grupo, y eso en verdad lo llenaba de asco….

-Concentrate, no se en que piensas, pero el aroma de Teeth esta por aquí, así que no te distraigas-

-Diablos, ya me anda por arrancarle la lengua a ese desgraciado, Kameki…-

-Tranquilo, si haces mucho ruido, el se escapara, tomalo con calma…-

Mientras tanto, en la guarida, Eli despierta, y Search ve aquello a lo que Akros se refería con un cambio drástico…

Sus ojos eran de un color rojizo, sin pupilas, solo rojo cubria sus iris, dándole un toque siniestro…

Eli se levanta, y ve a Search a su lado, ninguno sabe que hacer, esa era una situación que nunca planearon…

Search sentía que debía dar el primer paso, pero en ese momento, Eli dijo- Tuve miedo….-

Eli se estremeció, Search la abrazo, y dijo- TUVE MIEDO…TE LLAME, INTENTE GRITAR…PERO NUNCA LLEGASTE…ESTABA…SOLA…EL….TENIA TANTO MIEDO DE NO VOLVERTE A VER SEARCH- y ahí fue donde ella se hecho a llorar…Search la tomo y como un susurro le dijo- Disculpame, yo te hice lo que eres ahora, eres un ser igual a mi, nos alimentamos de la vida de otros seres, y vivimos de ello por la eternidad, yo…-

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE LO SIENTES- fue lo único que dijo Eli- SIEMPRE TUVE MIEDO DE QUE TU ERAS INMORTAL, AHORA…ahora puedo estar junto a ti, y eso me hace feliz, puedo estar con Search, caminar con Search y ser tu….-y en ese momento, ella se callo, el no dijo nada, y se fundieron en un beso impío y dulce, que significaba todo lo que sentían uno por el otros…

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad, Bones, del grupo de las calaveras, se reúne con los Nosferatus de la ciudad…

Todos igual de repulsivos, los Nosferatus se acercan a Bones, y le dicen- Nos dijeron que nos tenias cierta información, o no es así?...-

Bones se acerco, y les dijo…-Si, se de alguien que tuvo un chiquillo sin consultar al prencipe, eso debe de valer algo, no lo creen….-

Y mientras la traición se lleva a cabo, aquellos que se aman siguen en ese dulce beso, en espera de lo que seguirá….


	7. Chapter 6

Luna Carmesi…Cap. 6

Mientras que la Noche nos cobija, por el susurro que emana de mi ser, lloro por aquel padre que me alimento de su alma, alcanzo en el la salvación en espera de aquel que se alimentara de mi y salvara mi alma…

Mientras tanto, el sendero que se muestra en mi camino es uno colmado de espinas, mi andar es doloroso, pero la meta es clara para los ojos que la buscan…Giolconda…

Ese único regalo de salvación dado por Gabriel a Cain, es la meta de cada miembro de mi linaje, y como tal lo buscare, aun cuando encontrarlo sea mi fin, es solo el comienzo de mi viaje…

Aun recuerdo cuando lo conoci…no dijo nada…no dije nada…sus ojos me miraron y me llamo por mi nombre, como si el ya me conociere de tiempo atrás…

Conoci a los otros 3, miembros de su selecto grupo y nos dio a todos una verdad… el mundo se acabara, y a nosotros nos corresponde salvarlo…

Pero entre mas veo este mundo, mas me pregunto si merece nuestro sacrificio… Los hombres de este mundo difieren mucho de los ideales que persigo, aun el mas bestial de los inmortales a veces demuestra mas humanidad que las impías bestias que se hacen llamar humanos, y esos pensamientos llenan mi alma de duda y desesperación…

Perseguir la Salvacion, para convertirme a una rata que roe las entrañas de sus semejantes en un vaivén de lujuria y carne…porque…que fin es ese…

A veces comprendo el deseo de mi sire cuando, al alcanzar la gloria, me acerco su muñeca y me insto a beber hasta la saciedad, llevándome de el ese dulce veneno que es la inmortalidad, mientras el embozaba la sonrisa del condenado que recibe aquella dulce aguja que lo libera de su sufrir…

Padre… a veces creo que nunca te encontrare en la gloria, ya que mi alma teme que nunca alcance aquello que es la promesa de nuestro ancestro…

Rafael… Guardian Salubri

La noche, como en las anteriores, es adornado de la lluvia, aquellas nubes que se formaron después de la ultima Luna Nueva colman el cielo de la gran Orbe, como si la Tierra llorara por aquellos dentro de sus muros…

Un auto corre por un camino alejado, mientras Andrea y Xarko viajan en su interior…

No hablan ni se miran, solo dejan que aquel Gohul que conduce los lleve, mientras las pútridas criaturas de Xarko reposan cuales perros a los pies de su amo dentro del espacioso vehiculo…

La lluvia colma las ventanas, y el calor de las criaturas y el chofer nieblan los cristales del vehiculo, mietras que Andrea piensa en el hecho de que ni Search ni Eli le han hablado

-Algo te preocupa, Andreita- le dice en tono dulce Xarko, lo mas dulce que los Tzimice pueden llamar a alguien…

Ella sale de sus cavilaciones, el hecho de que su preocupación llamara la atension de su huésped le era mala noticia, ella era la regente de Nueva York, y cualquier punto de debilidad seria utilizado en su contra, ella debía ser fuerte, por el bien de aquellos que le preocupaban…

-No es nada, solo que esta lluvia me esta matando, no ha dejado de llover en un largo tiempo, y no parece algo normal…-

En eso una sonora carcajada sale de la boca de Xarko, y Andrea le dice- Que es tan gracioso?-

-No eres tu, es una cosa que recordé- le dice Xarko, quien continua con su relato- En los textos antiguos, dice que al haber demasiados vampiros en el reino antiguo, Dios mando un diluvio que acabo con la humanidad, y los padres, quienes quisieron sobrevivir, se sometieron a un sueño eterno, el cual durara hasta el fin de los tiempos…-

Andrea pensó un poco en aquellas palabras y dice- Entonces tu crees que…-

-Para nada, la mayoría de esas leyendas son solo malas traducciones de los textos antiguos, solo que…se me hizo una comparación muy graciosa….Dios inunda Nueva York para apagar las vida de débiles Camarilla, heredando la ciudad a la verdad Sabath…eso para mi si que es justicia divina, JAJAJAJAJA-

Andrea piensa un poco cuando el auto se detiene, el Ghoul sale y les abre la puerta, en eso la dama observa la puerta maltrecha que esta frente a ellos, en ese paramo solitario, mira a Xarko y le dice- Que hacemos aquí, Xarko?-

Xarko observa la derruida y pútrida puerta, y le dice- Sabes mi dulce Andrea, que yo podría darte ejercito, cientos de soldados, pero sin importar el numero de soldados que te de, su numero será infimo en comparación de aquello que nos aguarda tras esta puerta….

En eso, abre l puerta, detrás de ella, una escalinata muy bien cuidada se muestra a los 2, quienes bajan por ella hasta una puerta metalica, la cual Xarko abre para dar paso a un palacio subterráneo, en medio de la nada, donde una escalinata blanca se muestra…

Un golpeteo de una pelota inunda el lugar, repetidamente el golpeteo se oye en la gran sala, pam….pam…. mientras que una canción se escucha, dulcemente en el ambiente…Pam…pam…

-El caballero y la princesa llegaron…pam pam….de la mano uno al otro….pam pam…. Que dulce es la frangancia de la princesa….pam pam…. Que galante el caballero….pam pam….-

El golpeteo sigue, mientras Andre observa como el lugar cambia súbitamente de atmosfera, de un momento a otro, siente como si todo aquello que fuera malo y sucio en ella saliera, y quisiera salir de su mente para jugar con ella, una sonrisa emboza sus labios mientras la figura de un niño con una pelota se muestra enfrente de ella.

En eso, el niño arroja la pelota, y una niña que aparece de quien sabe donde la recibe, la niña tiene un cabello oscuro, al igual que el niño, y ambos juegan arrojándose la pelota, como si ninguno de ellos viera a Andrea entre ellos…

"Pam pam….1 2 3… pam pam…pierde quien deje la bola caer…pam pam… si la bola te toca, deberas jugar…pam pam…pierde y moriras…"

En eso la niña dice- Vamos Gaara, mas fuerte… si no, no abra reto…-

El niño toma la pelota y dice- Muy bien Sere, pero sabes que pasara si pierdes…-

-Vamos, mas rápido…-

Mientras la bola vuela por el aire mas y mas rápido, ellos siguen con su cantaleta

"Pam pam….1 2 3… pam pam…pierde quien deje la bola caer…pam pam… si la bola te toca, deberas jugar…pam pam…pierde y moriras…"

En eso, la pelota vuela por los aires, y la niña la deja caer, y en el momento antes de que la bola toque el suelo, una mano toca el hombro de Andre…

En ese momento, Andre regresa al gran salón, la mano en su hombro es la de Xarko, quien le dice- Que tal la experiencia?...-

En eso, sube de la mano de Xarko por la escalinata buscando el origen de los golpeteos y las canciones y al llegar a una puerta, esta se abre como si una fuerza extraña la abriera, y detrás de la puerta, un niño, el mismo que vio Andre en su ilusión, aparece frente a ellos…

El niño lanza la bola a la pared, la cual rebota y vuelve a caer en las manos del niño, quien canta esa canción una y otra vez, en un vaivén sin fin…

-Este es Gaara, es un Malkavian que sufre de autismo… el antes era hermano tanto de vida como de linaje de una niña, Sere, pero en un arrebato de locura, este la diabolizo…. Ahora los gemelos en verdad están unidos, por así decirlo-

-Que quieres decir- Pregunta Andre ante la aseveración de Xarko

-Veras, no solo la esencia vampirica de Sere fue absorbida, también el alma, y ambos chiquillos están compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, eso incluso conlleva a un cambio físico muy pronunciado…Gaara sufre de autismo, pero cuando es Gaara, sus habilidades mentales y psíquicas son enormes, como lo pudiste constatar hace poco…-

Andrea teme un poco preguntar, pero dice- Y… cuando es Sere?-

Un resoplo sale de la boca de Xarko y dice- Sere no sufre de autismo, ella tiene tendencias homicidas muy pronunciadas, y a pesar de ser tan pequeña, sin duda es muy fiera la pequeña, hasta a mi me cuesta trabajo someterla cuando se sale de control…

-Pierdes mucho tiempo en mostrar a los gemelos, no lo crees, Carlos?- dice una voz desde afuera de la habitación, donde un fornido hombre aparece…

-No lo tomes a mal, ya iba a presentarte Crus- dice Xarko- Este es Crusnik, es un Brujah, y uno de los mejores guerreros que Europa a dado a Luz-

En eso, Crusnik toma de la capa a Xarko y acerca su boca a la suya, gritando a una distancia muy corta de el- BASTA DE CHACHARA MIERDERA, ACASO CREES QUE ES MUY PLACENTERO PARA MI SENTAR MI TRASERO EN LA SILLA DE MI HABITACION MIENTRAS QUE LOS GILIPOLLAS DE LA CAMARILLA SE LUCEN A TODAS MADRE EN LA CIUDAD, ME VALE UN SOBERANO HUEVO TUS PLANES, O ME SACAS DE AQUÍ O TENDRAS QUE HACERTE DE UN NUEVO JUGUETITO PARA ORINAR…-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, aquí la dama Andrea es la que necesita de tu…"experta" ayuda…-

En eso, el voltea hacia Andrea, la cual se siente intimidada por la mirada, en eso Crusnik se dirige a Xarko y le dice- Por cierto, Miri volvió a salir, y trajo un recuerdito de la aldea cercana…-

-Supuse que no soportaría mucho, después de todo, sus necesidades son diferentes que la de la mayoría de nosotros- dice Xarko

Andrea no entiende lo que esas palabras conllevan hasta que ve a la llamada Miri…

En una de las habitaciones, una figura femenina reposa en el suelo, frente a ella, los despojos sanguñolientos de algo que parece humano se postran, no se podría saber si aquello fue un hombre o una mujer, pero la mujer se deleita no solo con la sangre de la victima, sino también arrancando bocados de carne del cuerpo y degustándolos en un frenesí animal, paladeando cada trozo mientras estos bajan por su traquea, y la mirada de Andre no cabe en la sorpresa- No es posible, pero…es que ella…-

Una fría sonrisa luce en los labios de Xarko y dice- Si,. Ella es Miri, nuestra muy apreciada Nagaraja…-

El regalo de Xarko para Andre es una colección de las criaturas mas temibles y nefastas que el Sabath puede ofrecer, un ejercito como el que nunca antes ha enfrentado la Camarilla…

Mientras tanto, en el Aeropuerto JFK de la ciudad de Nueva York…

La lluvia arrecia, pero los vuelos de la gran orbe no pueden ser frenados, una figura aparentemente normal se encuentra en la sala de espera, cuando el conmutador suena…

-Servicio panamerican les informa del arribo del vuelo 475 con origen de Ciudad del Vaticano por la puerta 45, todos los pasajeros saldrán por la puerta de acceso numero 17 de internacionales, que tengan una buena noche-

El sujeto mira su reloj mientras que sujetos salen disparados a uno y otro lugar, hasta que aquel que espera aparece…

Un sujeto con traje de diseñador, color hueso y un turbante en la cabeza sale al encuentro del sujeto

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Guardian del Eliseo- dice el recién llegado- Espero no llegar demasiado temprano para nuestra reunión con el grupo-

El guardian recibe de manera fría al recién llegado, le ayuda con algo del equipaje, y continúan su camino…

El recién llegado siente como la frialdad del Guardian no ha cambiado en nada, así que decide el dar el primer paso- Como van las cosas, ha cambiado algo en el mundo-

-No, todo sigue igual, nada cambia, ya deberías de saberlo, el destino es el destino- dice el Guardian

En eso, el Guardian se detiene, y dice- Ahí algo…pero no se si será solo mi imaginación…

En eso, mira de nuevo su reloj, mostrándoselo a l recién llegado lo pone a la altura del reloj de una catedral, la hora de ambos relojes es diferente, por espacio de 3 minutos…

-hasta el dia de ayer, estos relojes estaban sincronizados exactamente, en la noche pasada sentí una vibración en el espacio tiempo, como si todo el mundo, a excepción de mi, se detuviese, y al llegar hoy a recogerte, observe la diferencia de ambos relojes, pensé que fue una descompostura, pero podría ser…-

La mirada del recién llegado se torna en el Guardian y dice- Acaso, Seeker…o Caster?-

-No lo se, solo podría ser una cosa mia, pero…-

Antes de que el recién llegado dijera algo, el Guardian dice- Necesito que te quedes aquí después de la reunión, necesito que uses tu habilidad particular y veas que puedes averiguar-

Este asiente de manera silenciosa, y el Guardian dice- Solo un pequeño detalle…Necesito que uses de nuevo tu nombre mortal…-

-Que tiene de malo Rafael?- Pregunta el recién llegado

-Estamos en una ciudad Camarilla, y los Salubri como tu son tratados como Diableristas, y sabes…no es algo agradable…-

Rafael piensa un poco en las palabras, y dice- Esta bien, si no ahí remedio, supongo que dejare muerto un poco a Rafael, si es por el bien del mundo…-

En eso, el Guardian rie y dice- Esta bien, entonces…bienvenido…Xavo Cruz-

La ciudad es cruel… tan cruel como aquellos que la habitan la han hecho, pero una alimaña de lo mas sucia se esconde en los escombros como una rata mas que pobla con su inmunda persona su terreno

Teeth, el sucio despojo de los Calavera, susurra el miedo que siente mientras Kameki y Elec lo acorralan en una fabrica abandonada…

En eso, un paso en el suelo se siente húmedo, observa aquello que se encuentra en su planta, la suciedad de una paloma que pisa por accidente, y observa como un gran munero de ellas se encuentran en el techo como dormitando, junto a un gran numero de cuervos…

De entre todos los escondites se tenia que topar con el nido de semejantes ratas de ciudad…

En eso, un sonido sordo se escucha y observa desde su escondite, observa a Elec caminando, sigiloso por la fabrica…

Observa sus movimientos, mientras u grupo de ratas corre por la fabricas, esa noche pareciese que todas las pestes de la ciudad se juntaran en ese pequeño deposito de chatarra, así que se agasapo, usando ofusacion, se funde en el entorno para así no ser visto por Elec, esperando ver la posición de kameki, pero este no aparece por ningún lado, pareciese como si Elec se ubiese separado de el, esa era la oportunidad para deshacerse de esa basura de Elec…

Elec mientras tanto observaba el medio, un vaivén de ratas y un nido de palomas y cuervos se encontraban en el lugar, pero ni una señal de Teeth…

En eso, mientras pasaba por un monton de escombros, una silueta aparece por su espalda, Teeth lo toma del cuello

-Hola Cuatro Ojos- le dice Teeth m,ientras lo toma en pose de romperle el cuello- tanto tiempo en el ordenador te volvió lento, no lo crees, mas aun en presencia de un gran cazador como yo- y trabo en un agarre a Elec, quien forcejeo un poco

En un vaivén de fuerzas, pareciese que Elec tiene las de perder, cuando deja de forcejear, respirando agitado- Esta bien, me rindo, solo una cosa…Porque Eli?-

Viendo próxima su victoria Teeth dice- Pues porque siempre la había deseado, desde que la vi de niña, siempre había deseado pasar mi lengua por su cuello, pero ustedes nunca la dejaban sola, y esa noche quería festejar a lo grande, jeje-

-Bobo- dice Elec, sorprendiendo a Teeth

-A que te refieres?- dice en tono de duda teeth

En eso, Elec se incorpora y dice- Primer error, soy un vampiro, por lo tanto…NO RESPIRO, BRUTO- y diciendo esto, de una rápida maniobra, toma el brazo de Teeth y lo gira sobre si mismo, causándole un gran dolor…

-Segundo…mi Sire fue un Nosferatu, y sabes que disciplina maneja un Nosferatu… una de ellas es Potencia, fue muy tonto de tu parte el atacarme físicamente pensando que era solo un raton de biblioteca-

Y lanza por los aires a Teeth, quien desafortunadamente se encaja en un monton de varillas que salen de una pared semiconstruida, rápidamente Elec toma las varillas que atravesaron los pies y brazos de Teeth aprisionándolo en una mal formada versión de la doncella de hierro…

Teeth espera el golpe mortal cuando Elec se torna de espalda y camina a la salida…

-COBARDE, VEN Y TERMINA TU TRABAJO, NENA DE SUNRISE, ACASO NO TIENES LOS PANTALONES PARA MATAR A ALGUIEN, GALLINA- dice en tono amenazante Teeth, mientras que Elec voltea…

-Error 3… No es que no quiera o no pueda matarte, simplemente no se me hace justo matarte, así que dejare eso a mis amigos…-

La palabras Amigos resuena en la cabeza de teeth, cuando Elec continua…

-No se si lo sepas, pero los cuervos y las palomas no se llevan nada bien, pero aquí los viste dormidos…sabes porque?-

Y en ese momento, del techo, las paredes y el piso, miles de ojos rojos cual rubies se encienden, y Elec dice- si mal no recuerdo, la explicación decía….Animalismo, es una habilidad que permite comandar a las criaturas de la noche como ratas, cuervos, y lobos… solo les dije a mis amigos comida gratis y ellos, pues no se pudieron rehusar…-

En ese momento, los ojos rubies se iluminan por un rayo, cientos de ratas cuervos y palomas en la habitación, y los ojos de Teeth mostraron el verdadero miedo, mientras Elec cerraba el porton de la fabrica tras de si

En eso, Spret corria en dirección de la fabrica, cuando Elec termina de cerrar la puerta, su mirada malisciosa como nunca antes la había visto se asoma, y el pregunta- Que paso Elec, estas bien…-

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHH- se escucha dentro de la fabrica, mientras que Elec ve a los ojos de Spret y dice- Bueno…Ahora si estoy muy bien, vámonos, tengo que bajar algunas canciones que me vienen a la mente…-

Spret nunca supo lo que paso dentro de esa fabrica, Elec no es de los que se mofan de lo que hacen, pero lo cierto es que después de esa noche, nadi mas volvió a saber nada de teeth, y Elec volvió a sus juegos en línea y su ordenador…

Fin cap. 6

Bien, 8 paginas y hasta ahora, 3000 palabras, vaya cap., me había tradado, pero necesitaba pulir un poco mis dotes de escritor para lo que viene, espero que hayan disfrutarlo de leerlo como yo escribirlo, me siento bastante contento con el resultado, luego les llegare con el sig cap., regrese y cap. Nuevo cada sábado, eso lo prometo, mañana esperen Atricion, primer cap., and see ya


	8. Chapter 8

Luna Carmesi…Cap. 7: El príncipe y el destino….

Aun lo recuerdo, la primera vez de aquel sueño…

Una voz misteriosa, mas alla de mi mente, mas alla incluso de este mundo, me habla susurrándome…

Doplengager, el fantasma de tus propios pecados, que duerme mas alla de tus sueños, consigue su piel, que demuestra que has perdonado tus propias faltas, y solo así pasaras la primera puerta…

The Death Knight, el caballero que perdió el sendero, que busca redension a travez de la muerte, enfrentate a el, toma su sangre, que ha vivido y es fuerte, y con ella, encuentra tu redension y la entrada a la segunda puerta…

El Lich, el humano que vende se alma en post de conocimiento, que habita en las mas oscuras zonas de la curiosidad humana, toma su ojo, que contempla el mundo desde su punto mas verdadero, y con el, abre la 3er puerta…

La Ice Queen, la reina de las tierras del norte, con la gélida voz, que hiela y hace temblar, enfrentate a ella, y con su voz, prueba que desafiaste a los peores temores, usala para que resuene en la 3er habitación, y que la puerta marcada con el 4 se abra…

En este punto, el camino se tornara agreste…

En los mares del sur, servida por los Lagartos, se encuentra una doncella, dormida entre los litorales, acercate a ella, enfrenta su aliento, y de su boca toma un colmillo, que se tornara en el futuro…

En las montañas del norte, donde los dioses fraguan sus armas, encontraras a un demonio alado, que reposa en un manto de magma, enfrentate a su aliento, y de el toma un colmillo, que se tornara en el futuro…

En los senderos del este, donde los vientos rondan, encontraras al señor de los seres alados, cuya furia desata las tormentas y los relámpagos, enfrentate a su aliento, y de su boca toma un colmillo, que se tornara en el futuro…

En los desiertos del oeste, donde la arena roba la esperanza, yace un gigante dormido, cuyo andar hace que la tierra retumbe y los cimientos se quebren, enfrentate a su aliento, y de su boca toma un colmillo, que se tornara en el futuro…

En la mayor oscuridad de la mente humana, un ser, cuyo abrigo fueron las peores maldiciones, yace dormido, creciendo así como crece la maldad humana, enfrentate a su aliento, y de su boca toma un colmillo, que se tornara en el futuro…

Y al final, cuando los 5 durmientes reposen en las armaduras de tus hermanos, con tu propia mano arranca tu colmillo, prueba de tu legado y tu herencia, y que la sangre que brota de el bañe a los demás colmillos, y que la 5ta puerta se abra, que la torre de marfil se yerga en la inmensidad de la ciudad sombria, y que la habitación mas alla de los tiempos se abra, y enfrenta a la bestia final, aquella que teje el destino…

En ese momento, la voz se calla, y 2 figuras se levantan en un umbral luminoso…

Una es un ser hermoso, que irradia luz, mientras que el otro es un ser demoniaco, con bellas alas plateadas, en cuyas manos, una guadaña se cierne, ambos frente uno del otro, esperando el momento de pelear…

Search… Caitiff miembro de Sunrise

La noche sigue en lluvia, el tiempo aun corre mientras una multitud de sucesos pasan en una ciudad tan ajetreada como es Nueva York…

Una figura se encuentra frente a una ventana, Dario, el Primado Ventrue, observa el orbe mientras que una nueva lluvia se cierne sobre esta, se nota intranquilo, mientras que se siente observado, en eso, sin perder la pose, llama con voz energica – Que impertinente eres, acaso crees que no me di cuenta de tu llegada, porque no dejas de ocultarte como las ratas y te muestras…Brock-

Una voz, que retumba y se escucha como si estuviera en todas partes, responde a las palabras – Así que sabias que estaba aquí, los rumores de tu singular…percepsion… parecen cierto, Dario…-

De las sombras, la monstruosa figura del Primado Nosferatu se asoma, naris larga y filosa, un rostro lleno de costras y hendiduras, y garras largas y podridas en cada mano, signo significativo de los Nosferatu, adornan la faz de este inmortal

Dario se acerca a Brock, quien retrocede un poco, en señal de respeto, y le dice – Hasta donde yo recuerdo, no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente-

. Mi visita no es comercial, mi señor, pero debería de saber, han caído 2 primados, y me preguntaba…Debo temer por mi seguridad?-

Ante la pregunta, Dario sonríe y le dice- Poque me lo preguntas a mi, Brock, acaso soy el Principe para darte la seguridad necesaria?-

Brock sonríe con aquella boca llena de costras, y le dice – Soy bueno para seguir los chismes, mi buen Dario, y si quieres protección, para que ir con un peon, si puedes ir con el rey del tablero contrario..-

Dario sigue con aquella sonrisa, y dice – No se a que te refieres, pero si te pones a hacer analogías, para que querria un buen jugador sacrificar su caballo en los primeros movimientos…-

Brock escucha sus palabras, y sonriendo le dice – Me alegra que se me estime tanto, es un honor estar al mando del Proyecto Longinus, jeje-

Dario toma aire, y le dice – Solo recuerda, mientras seas de utilidad en el tablero, seguire protegiéndote, así que no te conviertas en una ficha de sacrificio..-

-Como siempre, mi Señor- dice como ultimas palabras mientras que en un fugaz momento, desaparece…

Dario retoma su pose, mientras ve la lluvia que baña las calles, y dice – Que patético… ACASO ESTA ES TU PASMOSA MANERA DE DETENERNOS, AHOGARNOS, NO ME HAGAS REIR, TU LO MANDASTE A LA TIERRA, Y AHORA, SERA LA SANGRE DE TU HIJO LA QUE ABRA LAS PUERTAS PARA LA LLEGADA DE MI MAESTRO….JAJAJAJA-

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, Search continua enseñándole lo poco que sabe sobre ser un vampiro a Eli…

Las disciplinas que le enseño Andrea a manejar eran sencillas para el, de alguna manera, pero encontrar las palabras para enseñar a alguien era otra cosa, a veces le gustaría que su Sire respondiera a sus llamadas, tenia tanto que contarle, pero por alguna razón, ella no contestaba sus mensajes, así que como pudo le enseño algo de Obtenebracion, no la gran cosa, solo como manipular sus sombra para esconderse, y como la Celeridad se activaba, y al ver que ella se encontraba cansada, le conmino a alimentarse…

Una cosa era decirle como dominar las disciplinas, y otra muy diferente era decirle como morder a una rata para sacar la sangre, al principio ella se mostro renuente a hacerlo, pero el le dijo…

-Eli, necesitamos sangre para vivir, si no la consumes de las rata, la otra forma es de los humanos, y es peligroso, la sangre humana es mas dulce a nuestros labios, no podras contenerte, tomaras mas y mas, y en seo podrías matar a alguien, alimentándote, acaso quieres una muerte en tu haber?-

Eli aun se notaba consternada, y dijo – Acaso no podemos vivir sin tomar sangre.. que pasa si no lo hacemos?-

-La Bestia…- es la respuesta de Search, mientras mira al cielo en forma melancolica…

Al observar como el rostro de Iris no comprende sus palabras, el continua – Como te dije, no sabia nada de mi transformación cuando me pusieron en ese sepo, pensé que mi respuesta de ese dia de matar aquellas ratas había sido de hambre o desesperación, al principio no sabia que había sido… convertido…-

Y al contar su historia, Search retorna a esos tiempos pasados cuando estaba, de nuevo solo, después del abandono de su madre aquel dia, de nuevo tendría que valerse por si mismo…

-Al principio me sentía nuevo, fuerte, mas rápido, pero…eso cambio después de la cuarta noche…-

-De repente, una sed desconocida se apodero de mi, no sabia de donde surgia, pero el agua no la quitaba, y cada noche, crecia mas y mas...

Estove rondando en varios lugares, y una noche, mi instinto se apodero de mi, estuve a punto de atacar a una chica, y en el momento justo… Akross apareció…-

-Ahi conociste a Akross, cierto?- pregunta Eli curiosa por su respuesta

-Si, el me explico todo, me enseño a mantener a raya mi humanidad, a no perder la cordura, y lo que era… pero como ni yo mismo sabia lo que era, no pudo decirme nada sobre las disciplinas-

Eli pone un dedo en sus labios mientras medita sobre aquello, y después muerde a la rata que Search le pone en sus manos, y de esa forma, se alimenta sin sacrificar su propia humanidad…

Mientras las cosas se calman en Sunrise, las cosas se calientan mas en la Abadia, Dante corre de un lado a otro de su sala, esperando sin duda la llegada de un visitante, cuando, de repente, una parvada de murciélagos y cuervos entran rompiendo los cristales del lugar, cientos de ellos, mientras una figura femenina sale de entre la niebla, como si ella misma hubiese sido la niebla, Lilia, la salvaje y temperamental Primado Gangrel, y arremete contra Dante, a quien la llegada de la primado de forma tan estrepitosa le toma por sorpresa, pero cuando esta a punto de recibir el ataque, Luffy sale de entre las sombras y de forma rápida detiene el ataque de lilia…

Lilia se enfurece de haber sido parada, se aleja de un rápido salto del agarre de Luffy, y le hace la indicación a los seres voladores que ataquen, pero en ese momento, un mar de llamas llena la habitación, y Hisoka se prepara para detener cualquier contra ataque de la primado…

Lilia se ve rodeada, intenta arremeter contra Luffy, pero en ese momento, la voz seca de Dante la detiene…

-LILIA, DETENTE, RECUERDA DONDE ESTAS, ESTE LUGAR TIENE SUS REGLAS Y TIENES EL DEBER DE RESPETARLAS-

Lilia, furiosa observa a los ojos a dante, esos ojos de salvaje locura llenos de tristeza, y dice- RESPETO, PARA QUE QUIERES RESPETO, ESTA SOCIEDAD OSCURA, CREADA FIGURATIVAMENTE PARA PROTEGERNOS, HA FALLADO, NO PUDO PROTEGER A MI MIME, Y QUIERES QUE MUESTRE RESPETO, SEGURO ESTARIAMOS MEJOR EN EL SABATH¡-

Aquellas palabras no le sentaban bien a Dante, era bien sabido que entre los clanes miembros de la Camarilla, los Gangrel entraban y salian de forma habitual entre las facciones, aun cuando eran un clan poderoso, su naturaleza salvaje no les permitia crear lazos muy estrechos, y si ella decía eso, es que alguien del Sabath ya había hablado con ella..

-Acaso es una amenaza, Lilia?- dijo Dante, con tono autoritario – recuerda que le debes tu posición al Guardian del Eliseo, el fue quien te puso a cargo de vigilar a los Cambiaformas, dándote un cargo entre ellos-

-El Guardian sabe que ese cargo esta mas alla de la Camarilla, solo con ese argumento acepte hacerme cargo de los Lupinos-

Dante tenia que darle ese punto, ella había negociado con el Guardian que si su clan llegaba a abandonar la Camarilla, ella aun seria la guardiana de las Zonas salvajes, y la posibilidad de que los lupinos y los gangrel terminaran trabajando para el Sabath le llenaba de miedo…

Lilia, al ver que sus palabras llegaban a oídos de Dante, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, no sin antes decir – Yo que tu pondría mas cuidado en el futuro, un Primado mas… y no dudo que la próxima cabeza que tenga que cortar Luffy sea la tuya, querido Dante…hehe-

Dante se sienta y bufa un poco, esa insinuación de parte de Lilia solo podía significar algo… los Primados habían tenido una reunión secreta, y ahora, era el el que pendía de un hilo, los continuos ataques de Dario a su mandato habían por fin hechado raíces a razón de los acntesimientos recientes.

Y entre mas pensaba en aquello, mas se daba cuenta que la envidia de su hermano no podía llegar mas lejos… acaso el seria el perpetrador de esos ataques…

Mientras la lluvia crecia, Andrea, quien era acompañada por Xarko y su extraño grupo llegaban a su mansión, cuando de repente, un toquido sono en la puerta, y Andrea abre la puerta, donde una joven de hermosos ojos azules, mientras que un par de lobos la acompañaban, en sus manos, tenia una carta, la cual dio a Andrea, quien abrió el sobre, y dejando pasar a la joven, se dispuso a leerla…

La carta estaba escrita de forma algo burda para dirigirse a ella, pero los datos de ella eran reveladores…

"Estimada Andrea Armendi:

Esta joven es la chiquilla que yo, Lilia Rogers, Primado Gangrel, y Mime Stuchgart, Primado Toreador, Abrazamos para crear una niña de ambos…

Su nombre es Avigail, le gusta que la llamen Avi, aun cuando nosotras fuimos poderosas vampiras, el cruce de nuestra sangre transformo a esta chiquilla en una caitiff de una elevada generación, espero que puedas protegerla, ya que cada dia siento que en las puertas de la Camarilla, el peligro asecha mas y mas sobre nuestras cabezas…

A cambio de su protección, ofrezco mi lealtad y fidelidad a su causa, las huestes de los bosques serán suyas en el momento que lo solicite, solo espero que aquello que ofrezco sea suficiente para pagar el gran favor de su parte…

Me despido, quedando de usted…

Lilia Rogers…

Nueva Regente del Sabath…"

Una carta esperanzadora, y una nueva aliada, se unen a la causa de Andrea, mientras que la lucha se vuelve mas cercana a cada momento…

Mientras tanto, en la Abadia, Luffy toma a los nuevos reclutas para Justicars, la herida de Suchi tardara en sanar, y con solo Hisoka y Edward no eran suficientes, había varios buenos reclutas, entre ellos un Brujah de nombre Abraham, y en ese momento, la puerta de su barraca sono…

En la puerta, Lady Natalia, la consorte de Lord Dante, se encontraba y Luffy le ofreció entrada, pero ella se negó, diciendo – El asunto que me trae es corto, se que buscas nuevos Justicar, cierto?-

Luffy no sabe que responder, y dice – Pero mi señora, nunca pretendería que usted…-

-No me refiero a mi- dice Natalia, cuando al señalar a un punto de la habitación, una figura temerosa se acerca hacia ella…

Luffy reconoce de inmediato la figura, y dice- Pero Lady Natalia, ella es su chiquilla, porque pone en mis manos a Lady Ximena, la única chiquilla de Lord Dante-

-No es que quiera hacerlo, pero Dante es puesto cada vez mas en tela de juicio, y si ella, la única chiquilla y su mas amada posesión, es puesta en el campo de batalla, seguro los cuchicheos cesaran-

Luffy entiende el gran sacrificio que aquello significa para Natalia, su amada Xime, la doncella de hierro, llamada por muchos, era además de ella, lo mas amado para Dante, aun mas amado que su trono, y ponerlo ahí demostraría su firme confianza en los Justicar…

Natalia se despide, y a modo de despido, dice – Solo te pido…-

-lo se, la cuidare bien, mi señora…- Le dice mientras una lagrima sale del rostro de la Ventrue…

Ok, fin del cap. 7, un poco corto, pero se que les gustara, opinen y motiven a este remedo de autor, jeje see ya


	9. Chapter 9

Luna Carmesi, cap. 8: el príncipe y el destino

Regrese, tarde como siempre, jeje, ahora el intro…

Que como paso todo…

Estaba ahí, en mi casa, sin molestar a nadie, bueno, siempre que las tarjetas de crédito clonadas no fueran tuyas, cuando un tipo de lo mas feo me vio, en verdad parecía aquello que un dinosaurio mastico y vomito y todavía viéndolo en el suelo lo pisa, así de feo era…

Me vio con esa cara llena de filosos dientes sonriendo y diciéndome que lo que hacia estaba mal, y me prometió un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, y que se me arroja…

El muy ladino me muerde el cuello, succiona como quien bebe de un envase, y luego me hace beber su sangre…

El dolor que siguió fue horrible, mientras mi cuerpo moria, mi garganta ardia de manera que casi me estrangulo tratando de quitar ese dolor de mi interior, y cuando al fin desfalleci, mi cuerpo no cambio como el de mi sire

Me vio como un defecto, como una falla, me dio algunos consejos, pero mas alla de eso me dejo solo, como quien abandona un perro que se orino en su cama…

Así que quería darme una lección de vida, pues se la dare yo, usare esta nueva vida para demostrarle que soy mas que ellos, que si ellos son buenos buscando y recabando información, yo lo sere mas, usare mi nueva vida para que aquel que me la dio se arrepienta de ello…

Electrodo…Hacker miembro de sunrise (Caitiff)

La noche continuaba en lluvia, Akross, líder de Sunrise, espera en la noche el arribo de Skull, líder de los Calavera, para según el un asunto importante, la noche los cobija con un húmedo manto, cuando el sonido de pasos alentados se escucha…

Lleno de heridas y sangre, Skull llegaba casi desfalleciéndose en los brazos de Akross, no sabia que pasaba, pero entonces el hablo

Skull-Corre, debes sacar a Search y Eli del edificio…-

Akross – A que te refieres, que paso?-

Skull saca un borboton de sangre, pareciese que pronto su cuerpo no podría solventyar su existencia, pero algo lo ataba a esa existencia, algo que le daba la fuerza para continuar…

Skull- Siempre tuvimos problemas, Sunrise y Calaveras, pero siempre nos mantuvimos en el juramento, siempre…- diciendo esto, las lagrimas del asesino mas conocido de los Caitiff sacuden la cabeza de Akross- Ese Bones, hizo lo imperdonable, le reprendi, pero el compro a los demás, y entre todos me atacaron, en verdad lo siento, Akross-

Akross- Que paso, que hizo Bones, dimelo Skull-

Skull- El…vendió a Search y a Eli, les dijo a los Nosferatu que un vampiro tuvo una chiquilla entre los Caitiff, y con ello traiciono el tratado…ellos van a cazarlos, debes sacarlos de la guarida…-

Mientras las palabras de Skull resuenan por la calle solitaria, su cuerpo se vuelve ceniza en las manos de Akross, quien toma su teléfono llamando a Search…

"Vamos Search, Eli contesten," piensa Akross, sin saber que el teléfono de Search y Eli se encuentra en su habitación mientras ellos entrenan en la azotea de su edificio…

Al momento de que el teléfono lo mando a buzon, decide hablar con Elec, marca el numero y este conesta

Elec- Bueno jefe…que pasa?-

Akross escucha a Elec, y le dice- Donde estas, donde esta Spret-

Elec- Spret esta conmigo, estamos en la calle, acabamos de terminar el asunto de Teeth, y vamos a la guarida-

Akross-APURENSE Y SAQUEN A SEARCH Y ELI, LOS JUSTICAR VAN POR ELLOS, LLEVENLOS CON LA SEÑORITA ANDREA, RAPIDO¡-

Elec- Que paso jefe, porque los siguen?...-

Akross- Sus tontas reglas, Search nunca pidió permiso para tener un vástago, y el castigo de esa falta es la muerte de ambos, corran-

Elec cuelga el teléfono, mientras que Akross corre hacia el refugio, sabe que esto no será bueno…

Mientras en la casa de Andrea, el teléfono suena, contesta la líder del Sabath…

Andrea- Bueno, quien es-

Elec- Señorita, algo malo esta a punto de pasar, Search es perseguido por los Justicar de Dante-

Andrea escucha las palabras, pero no entiende- Que paso, porque los siguen, que esta pasando-

Elec recuerda que ella no sabe nada sobre la transformación de Eli y le dice- Un idiota ataco a Eli, casi la mata, y para salvarla, la convirtió..-

Ella escucha esas palabras, y dice- Tranquilo, mandare ayuda, hagan lo imposible para que lleguen a mi casa, la ayuda va en camino…-

En eso, cuelga y voltea, al ver hacia su derecha, Xarko la mira, y este dice- Enseguida los mandare, no te preocupes, esos Justicar están muertos…-

Y al momento de caminar un par de pasos, los ve, los 3 regalos de Xarko, Miri, Crusnik y Gaara, están listos para partir hacia la ciudad…

Mientras, en la Abadia de Dante

Dante atiende a un grupo de Nosferatus mientras su Sheriff, Luffy entra en escena, parece que Dante lo llamara de emergencia, los Nosferatus ven a Luffy con un dejo de miedo y odio, recordando cuantas vidas ha segado el cazador de la Camarilla…

Luffy se inclina frente a Dante mientras dice- Me llamo, mi señor-

Dante toma un aliento para proseguir- Estos fieles guardianes de las tradiciones me traen nefastas noticias-

Luffy- Lo escucho, mi señor-

Dante toma otro bocado de aire, augurando que esta petición será muy problemática- Entre los sin clan, ahí quienes creen que pueden dar el regalo de Cain sin miramientos ni recato, sin saber que ese privilegio solo lo puedo otorgar yo-

Luffy- Entiendo, mi señor, tomare a Hisoka y a Eduard y partire de inmediato a hacer valer las leyes, con su permiso- dice mientras parte de la sala, dejando a Dante con los Nosferatus

Dante observa la partida de Luffy, y piensa en aquel suijeto…-Que pensara el guardian del Eliseo, acaso tendre que esperarlo mañana también…-

Hisoka y Edward descansan en la barraca, pensando en sus cosas…

Edward- Así que nuevos reclutas, dime conoces a alguno de los nuevos, Hisoka…-

Hisoka no responde, aun esta pensando en como su Primado volvió a derogar su petición de recibir una nueva traumaturgia (magia vampirica exclusiva de los Tremere) y de cómo cada vez que cree hacer meritos para ganar mas poder, estos son truncados por el Primado, cuando de repente, Luffy irrumpe en la Barraca haciendo que sus 2 miembros restantes se paren en el momento, y el les dice

-Preparense, una caza de sangre ha sido ordenada-

Hisoka- Contra quien, mi señor-

Luffy- Un caitiff de nombre Search-

Las calles se sacuden en aquella frenetica carrera contra varios enemigos, por un frente están Elec y Spret, por el otro Akross, Crusnik y su equipo parte de la mansión Sabath mientras que de la Abadia Camarilla Luffy toma su vehiculo, una batalla se prepara, y aquellos que son los objetivos, conviven un poco en su hogar, que sienten como seguro…

Al pasar por la sala común, Search y Eli observan como ninguno de los otros clanes se encuentra ahí, salvo los Calaveras, que ven a Search y Eli con cierto dejo de malicia, Search siente esta sensación, y pregunta

-Que pasa, que les ocurre, acaso buscan problemas- diciendo esto lo mas firme que puede, ya que le superan en numero

Bones- Vaya vaya, pero si aun estas aquí, pensé que para esta hora, ya deberías estar en Groenlandia, Searchie-

El tono de Bones no le gusta nada a Search, quien trata de proteger a Eli anteponiéndose a las miradas, y este continua

Bones- Veras, acabamos de hacer un buen negocio con la Camarilla, tu y Eli…por un buen fajo de billetes, jeje, los justicar están por llegar, pero me pregunto, si les quitamos la pena de matarlos, nos darán un bono?...-

Search comprende las palabras, trata de tomar posición, mientras alcanza sus dagas, Eli aun no ha comido bien, así que lo mejor será no exponerla, y cuando los Calaveras se acercan, de las ventanas 3 sombras aparecen…

Kameki, junto a 2 Lupinos en Crinos, aparece mojado, este observa a los calaveras y le dice a Search

Kameki- SALGAN DE AQUÍ, LOS JUSTICAR NO TARDAN EN LLEGAR, Y DILE A TU MADRE QUE LILIA, LA REGENTE, CUMPLE SU PALABRA- diciendo esto, los 2 crinos y Kameki se disponen a pelear contra los calaveras, mientras Search y Eli salen del edificio, encontrándose con Electrodo y Spret en la salida

Search toma lago de aire, y les dice- Los Justicar…ellos…-

Spret- Lo sabemos, Akross nos lo dijo, ahora ahí que llevarte con Andrea, no nos queda mucho tiempo-

Y de entre las calles una voz les habla- De hecho…el tiempo se les acabo, dejen a los condenados y váyanse, no los molestaremos, pero si deciden quedarse-

Al voltear, ven a Luffy, Hisoka y Edward, los 3 que quedan del equipo de Justicar..

Luffy- Los acusare de alta traición, y el castigo sera--- la eliminación…

Espero les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo cambia de nombre, será Cap. 9, persecución, espero les guste, y opinen


	10. Chapter 10

Luna Carmesi Cap. 9…Persecucion…

Bueno bueno, esta es la penúltima saga de luna carmesí antes del segundo libro, Ocaso Rojo (Red Sunset) agradezco a todos aquellos que de alguna manera me han ayudado a llegar a este punto, y a aquellos que aunque pocos han continuado este proyecto junto conmigo, empezare este cap. Como los otros, con pensamientos de un personaje del mismo, en esta versión, el punto de vista de Hisoka, el Tremere Justicar…

En fin, que diablos espero, primera parte de la saga persecución, capitulo 9 de Luna Carmesi, empieza….AHORA

Que como sucedió…Yo lo elegi…

La mayoría diría que fueron atacados por la noche, una supuesta sombra, un atacante en las sombras, pamplinas, al final, uno es el que decide transformarse, y yo lo decidi por mi propia cuenta…

Siempre me interese en el poder, cuando fui mago me dijeron que el conocimiento era poder, cuando tuve suficiente conocimiento, alguien me dijo que ser inmortal era la forma de ser mas poderoso, así que recibi el abrazo de un amigo de mi familia, el Primado de Nueva York…Ludwing Von Schultz…

Mi Sire me acogió, me abrazo, pero nunca medio una explicación objetiva del poder, siempre que le preguntaba me respondia con acertijos y refranes poco utiles, y de repente, encontré poder en las filas del ejercito de la camarilla, bajo el manto de Dante y la batuta de Luffy…

Que si confio en mis compañeros?... por supuesto que no, solo soy una herramienta mas, y los Justicar son una herramienta para ganar poder, esa es mi meta, el poder y solo mediante la Camarilla, el poder se me abrirá…

Ahora solo me queda esperar a que el premio que espero se me presente….

Luna Carmesi…Cap. 9: Persecucion (saga 1, la brecha )

Acorralados, Los miembros restantes de Sunrise observan la llegada de los 3 Justicar, mientras Luffy les dice

-Dejen a los condenados y no les haremos daño, pero si osan negarse, lo considerare alta traición, y la pena es la muerte-

Spret observa la situación, los caminos están cerrados, la batalla no parece fácil y Search le dice

-Escucha Spret, Elec, deben…-

-Ni Hablar, eso no es una posibilidad- interrumpe Spret…

Elec continua –Seguro nos ibas a decir tomen a Eli y váyanse, pero que crees, Akross es el líder, no tu-

-Y si mal no recuerdo, sus palabras fueron tomen a Search y Eli y llévenlos con Andrea…- Termina Spret

Search observa a sus amigos, la situación no se ve nada bien, y les dice- Pero…-

-Tranquilo, estamos cubiertos, cierto Elec..-dice Spret

-Como siempre amigo- Asegura Elec con una sonrisa

Mientras el grupo obsera a los Justicar, Hisoka observa a Search,y por un minuto, su rostro le recuerda algo…

-Ese rostro…- dice en voz alta mientras que los demás miembros del grupo lo ven…

-Que pasa Hisoka?- pregunta Luffy, mentras ve el rostro de Hisoka con un dejo de duda

Hisoka voltea a ver a Luffy, y dice- No lo se, pero…me recuerda a algo…-

Edward observa un poco a Search y dice – Ahora que lo mencionas, no se parece un poco a Suchi?-

Los demás del grupo observan, y Hisoka dice –Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo había notado, no me refería a eso, pero el parecido es…-

En ese momento, una parvada de murciélagos arremeten contra los justicar, mientras que el grupo de sunrise se moviliza…

-NO TAN RAPIDO …- grita Hisoka mientras una llamarada sale de su mano pasando por la pared de murciélagos, llegando hasta donde el grupo se moviliza, pero en el acto de ser alcanzados, como si fueran aire, estos desaparecen…

Hisoka se acerca a donde su bola de fuego impacto, sin encontrar de restos, y dice – Me lleva, esos mocosos tienen un Ravnos, seguro dejaron un ilusión mientras ellos escapaban tranquilamente de aquí…-

-Debemos atraparlos, no es bueno decir que un grupo de Caitff nos vio la cara, dispérsense- dice Luffy, y tanto el como Edward se movilizan, solo Hisoka se queda…

-Me crees tonto, verdad Sangreliviana- dice Hisoka, mientras en una esquina, Spret se esconde entre los escombros de un edificio derruido

Hisoka camina lentamente dando pasos cortos, mientras Spret saca sus automaticas y las recarga…

-Conozco a los Ravnos, esas pequeñas sabandijas rastreras crean buenas ilusiones, pero no pueden matenerlas a menos que las vean, así que debes estar muy cerca…-

La mano de Spret temblaba mientras ponía el segundo cargador en la pistola, su nerviosismo es tal que el cargador cae, haciendo ruido

-AHÍ ESTAS- dice Hisoka, lanzando otra bola de fuego, pero Spret alcanza a saltar a otro lado para evadirla, Hisoka ahora apunta con su otra mano, y arroja una segunda llamarada, Spret esta demasiado cerca para evadirla…

Mientras esto pasa en un punto de la ciudad, en otro Edward camina siguiendo el rastro de huellas, y Elec se prepara…

No sabe nada de este enemigo, aventurarse a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo es arriesgado, así que saca su 9mm para evaluar la situación an distancia…

Espera mientras el enemigo pasa por un lado de el espera a que le de la espalda, mientras un frio le recorre la espalda, solo tendrá esa oportunidad se dice a si mismo, espera el momento…

Edward por su parte camina por la basura esperando el ataque de su objetivo, cuando de su espalda una ráfaga de pistola lo alcanza, pero al parecer, esa descarga apenas lo hirió..

-Tonto Caitff, me atacas con balas…. De veras que eres tonto, los Giovanni como yo somos antes de vampiros Ghoules, y como tal, nuestros dueños nos regalan el don de la Fortaleza, las balas nos hacen nada de daño…-

En ese momento, de debajo de su gabardina, las berrettas de Edward se asoman, mientras este sonríe y dice…- LASTIMA QUE TU NO TENGAS ESE PRIVILEGIO…-

La ráfaga de metralla de las berrettas no se hace esperas, y como puede Elec las evade, pero algunas lo alcanzan, se cura las heridas usando sangre vampirica, pero de continuar esto el no saldrá bien librado…

Sin balas y con un enemigo cuyo cuerpo no recibe gran daño, Elec piensa que esta vez necesitara de todo su ingenio para salir de esta

Corriendo por las calles Search lleva a Eli, la casa de Andrea aun queda lejos pero sabe que los Justicar no harán nada en una zona llena de humanos, así que su única alternativa es llegar a un lugar con gente…

Camina a lo mas que pueden sus pies, podrían usar Celeridad, pero eso representaría un gasto de sangre, y por el momento gastar sus reservas no era una buena idea si las cosas se ponían violentas, camina por las calles tomado de la mano de Eli, cuando lo ven…

Tapando el camino, Luffy aparece con su katana, Search se pone entre el y Eli, y entonces Luffy camina hacia ellos…

-Vaya vaya… así que pensaste que podias tener un vástago sin el permiso de Lord Dante, mala elección niño…- Dice Luffy mientras camina

Search lo ve a los ojos mientra dice – Yo no planee esto, fue algo que paso…-

-No me vengas con excusas- Interrumpe Luffy – la Ley es la Ley, no tiene vacios, en ella, solo se obedece y punto….-

Search ve a Luffy y le suplica – Por favor, castigame a mi, pero a ella dejala ir,. Por favor…-

Luffy observa la escena mira la mirada de Search y el rostro temeroso de Eli, y dice…

-POR DIOS….JAJAJAJAJA… EN SERIO …NO LO PUEDO CREER…TE…..JAJAJAA TE SACRIFICARAS POR ELLA, NO ME HAGAS REIR, SEÑOR HEROE…-

Luffy se acerca mas a Search, este saca sus dagas, se pone en guardia pero aun ais trata de convencerlo…

-Dejen a mis amigos, y a Eli y me ire sin oponerme, te doy mi palabra…-

Luffy aun encuentra esa escena enternecedora, pero su trabajo es su trabajo

-Sabes, se ven bien juntos, no puedo negarlo… ya se…-

Y en ese momento arremetecontra Search diciendo – LOS EMPALARE JUNTOS PARA QUE EN EL OTRO MUNDO NUNCA SE SEPAREN…-

Search bloquea el ataque de Luffy, tomando la espada mientras dice – ELI, CORRE, SALVATE…-

Eli corre pero Luffy usa celeridad para interponerse a su camino, esta a punto de atacar a Eli cuando también usando celeridad Search vuelve a bloquear el ataque..

-Vaya mocoso, también eres rápido, lastima que te falta mucho para estar a mi altura-

Y de una patada Search siente como sus costillas se rompen, Luffy en verdad es fuerte, trata de incorporarse cuando frente a el Luffy prepara el tajo definitivo…

-Adios mocoso, espera a tu novia en el otro mundo…-

Un sonido de choque se escucha, y de entre las sombras, parando el ataque, aparece Akross…

Usando su espada detiene el ataque de Luffy, mientras Search y Eli lo ven…

-AKROSS LLEGASTE..- dicen al unisono Search y Eli

Akross sostiene el ataque de Luffy y dice –Lamento la tardanza,pero el trafico esta noche es atroz…-

Y de un rápido movimiento rechaza a Luffy, quien se incorpora, Search toma posición para pelear junto a su líder, pero Akross lo detiene…

-Search, déjamelo a mi…-

-Pero Akross…- dice Search, tratando de disuadirlo…

-Search, tu principal objetivo debe ser la seguridad de Eli, dejala en un luigar seguro, y solo así puedes venir a auxiliarme, además, tu madre mandara apoyo, solo preocupate por Eli, es una orden, esta claro?...-

Search observa a Akross, y dice – Esta bien, solo no te atrevas a morir, llegare a ayudarte…-

-Tranquilo, mi destino no es morir aquí, no te preocupes…-

Search observa la voz de Akross, ese extraño tono que usa cada vez que habla de destino, toma a Eli, y dice – te esperaremos, esta bien…-

Akross toma posición y dice – Lamento la espera, venga por mi, señor Sheriff…-

Luffy se incorpora y dice –Vaya, parece que me divertiras mas que ese pequeño, bienvenido, a la fiesta…Akross-

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, 3 escenarios se abren, y las peleas empiezan a ser violentas, Crusnik y su grupo aceleran el paso, mientras que las 3 peleas ya empezaron…

Spret contra Hisoka

Elec contra Edward

Y Akross contra Luffy

Y en medio de todos, 2 jovenes corren buscando estar seguros en un mundo que los odia…

Ok, rimera parte de Persecucion esta subido, esperro les gusten, lo que siguen serán los capítulos qde las peleas, recuerden que todo lo que pase en los próximos capítulos es al mismo tiempo, todo sucederá en secuencia, el próximo cap., será Cap. 10 Persecucion, una pelea de un solo golpe, Spret contra Hisoka, disfrútenla….and see ya

No olviden opinar


	11. Chapter 11

Luna Carmesi, cap. 10…Saga persecución, una pelea de un golpe, Spret contra Hisoka…

Ok Ok, temprano esta vez, seguro diran que a Seiko lo secuestro una nave extraterrestre, pero no, con las descargas tengo mas tiempo pero menos sueño, así que mientras consigo música para la radio, pues escribo…

Un agradecimiento a Akross por haber regresado, fue el primero en ofrecer personaje y uno de los mas fieles seguidores de esta historia, a Spret, que además de ser uno de los personajes principales del fic, también fue el que me presento a esta gran comunidad que pese a problemas y caídas sigue en pie, y a todos aquellos que han prestado sus nombres para avivar las almas de tantos desalmados vampiros que están en esta saga…

En fin, les dare una pequeña historia, en vez del pensamiento de personajes de este dia…

De donde nace luna carmesí…

Para mi, la luna mas hermosa es la luna nueva, esa que se presenta roja y grande en el firmamento, es parte de una bella historia de mi vida, que espero algún dia contar a mis hijos, la historia define una de las cosas que mas me gustan en el mundo, enfrentar al destino…

Porque 3 libros:

En si, la historia de Luna carmesí se divide así por ser los 3 cambios mas grandes de la historia…

Luna carmesi, ya que la historia inicia con la primera fase de la luna

Red sunset, debido a que es el nuevo grupo que se forma, por ser clave para demostrar la identidad de Search en el mundo

Dragons Dawn, por ser en si la búsqueda final de la ultima arma en contra del enemigo

Que nos esperamos de Red Sunset:

En primera, todos los personajes cambiaran, los vampiros a diferencia de las demás criaturas de mundo de tinieblas se vuelven mas fuertes con la edad, así que entre mas tiempo pase, mas fuerte se hacen

En fin, ahora para entretenerlos, aquí la hojas de personajes de los personajes de hoy…

Nombre: Hisoka

Clan:Tremere

Generacion: 7ma.

Disciplinas: Aupex 6, Traumaturgia (encanto de las llamas) 5, Dominacion 3

Naturaleza: Reservado

Hisoka antes era un mago, al que su búsqueda del poder lo llevo a recibir el abrazo del Primado Tremere de Nueva York, pero en vez de que este lo mire con cariño, parece que lo limita , así que busca el poder de la camarilla uniéndose a los Justicar, es en parte el investigador del grupo mas que un peleador, pero eso no quita que su magia vampirica del fuego sea aterradora…

Nombre: Spret

Clan: Caitiff( Ravnos)

Generacion:14va

Disciplinas: Animalismo 1, Fortaleza 2, Quimerismo 3

Naturaleza: Sobreviviente

Spret es lo mas cercano a un Ravnos que un Caitiff puede ser, pero según sus propias palabras, así era antes de ser abrazado, así que no culpa al vampirismo de su gusto por el juego, cada que parece que va a perder, su magia de ilusión le da cartas que lo salvan, pero eso ni sus amigos lo saben, y dice que eso es porque la diosa de la fortuna siempre esta con el, le encanta estar en la línea de fuego y su arrojo es una de las cosas que mas problemas le causa a sus amigos de Sunrise

Nombre: Gaara/Serenity

Clan: Malkavian antitribu

Generacion: 7ma

Disciplinas: Dementacion 6, Auspex 6, Ofuscacion 4, Potencia 5, Celeridad 4

En un principio, un vampiro antitribu Malkavian abrazo a 2 hermanos pequeños, les educo en las artes de malkav, y en un arrebato de lujuria, pues amaba a su hermana mas alla de lo que un hermano debe amarla, Gaara diabolizo a Serenity y unió las almas de ambos en su cuerpo…

Ahora los hermanos, como se les llama, están en el mismo cuerpo compartiéndolo y con ello aumentando las capacidades de este temible vampiro con poderes inmensurables

Espero que algunos no se molesten por lo que viene, ya que no todos los personajes sobrevivirán a la historia, solo les prometo que si algún personaje muere, será de una manera memorable…

En fin, empecemos con este cap…

Cap. 10… Saga persecución, Spret contra Hisoka

La llamarada arrojada por Hisoka se acerca a Spret, este no puede correr hacia ningun lado y la llama esta a punto de golpearlo, cuando la imagen de Spret desaparece

Hisoka, observa como en un pestañeo el Caitiff desaparece y de repente, detrás de el en medio de los escombros de su primera bola de fuego y lleno de polvo, Spret dispara a quemarropa

La distancia es muy corta para evadir, pero en un movimiento mas de reflejos que pensado, una explosión de llamas hace que las balas reboten fuera de su blanco…

Mientras que la nube de humo cubre la vista de Hisoka Spret carga con su espada corta, hacia el humo, y de repente de la espesa nube una bola de fuego sale, Spret intenta evadirla, pero su hombro es alcanzado por esa ráfaga…

-Vaya la rata es rápida, me sorprende la velocidad con la que cambias de una ilusión a otra, son tan táctiles, casi reales- dice Hisoka, quien avanza de manera lenta hacia Spret, quien se encuentra herido en el suelo, prepara la bola de fuego, casi poniéndosela en la cara, y justo cuando esta por lanzarla, levanta el brazo y dirige su mano a su espalda, donde Spret recibe el estallido en el rostro…

Spret no se esperaba eso, recibió el ataque de frente mientras pensaba atacar a la espalda del enemigo, vuela por los aires y cae estrepitosamente en el suelo…

-Así que pensabas que esa estrategia te serviría mas, que patético, debilucho…- dice Hisoka, mientras camina hacia Spret…

Spret, por su lado, estaba mas que lastimado, su cuerpo resistía mejor el fuego que la mayoría de los vampiros, pero una detonación a esa distancia dolia en serio, además, tantas ilusiones en secuencia casi agotaban sus reservas de sangre, y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas pesado…

Hisoka mientras tanto, se veía en excelente forma, como si sus reservas de sangre apenas se hubiesen consumido, Spret intenta levantarse, pero de una patada en el estomago de hisoka cae al suelo, siente como su estomago se contrae del dolor, y Hisoka lo ve en el suelo…

-Así que un grupo de Sangrelivianas se oponen a los Justicar, que divertido- en ese momento, Hisoka toma de la camisa a Spret y lo levanta del suelo, y lo pone frente a si, mientras continua con su monologo…

-Sabes que hace fuerte a un vampiro, acaso lo sabes, despojo?- dice mientras lo golpea con su mano libre en el estomago, y cuando Spret se inclina del dolor, una segunda patada de Hisoka lo manda al suelo, Spret siente como su cabeza tintinea por el golpe…

Hisoka camina hacia Spret, quien aun no logra ponerse de pie, y poniéndole un pie en la cabeza, la oprime mientras continua con su relato- Veras chiquillo, la generación lo es todo, entre menor sea, mas poder tendras, y tu por desgracia, ni siquiera me sirves de entrenamiento…-

Hisoka oprime mas y mas la cabeza de Spret, hasta que las lagrimas de dolor salen de sus ojos, el grito de Spret se escucha por las calles, mientras que Hisoka, a quien ese rictus de dolor y la impotencia de Spret lo excitan, dice- Tu, una rata de la 14va, se opone a mi, un vampiro vástago del Primado Tremere, que pensabas, que mierda tienes en esa calabaza que tienes por cabeza..-

Spret, al escuchar eso, intenta levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, al sentir ese esfuerzo, Hisoka pisa con mas fuerza, una…dos…tres veces, mientras unde mas y mas la cabeza de Spret en el pavimento destruido, mientras su carne se corta con las rocas del suelo

-ACASO AUN TE QUEDAN FUERZA, MEQUETREFE, AUN PIENSAS PELEAR, QUE NO VES QUE ES INUTIL, ACASO NO VES LA DIFERENCIA…- dice mientras hunde una y otra vez la cabeza de Spret…

Mientras eso sucede, en una de las azoteas, una figura femenina observa a la distancia, se esconde entre las sombras mientras ve aquella pelea desigual…

-Me escuchas, Neji… estoy en el primer escenario, parece que esto terminara pronto… como va contigo- dice la figura a un comunicador en su oído

-Lo mismo, esos Justicar son unos salvajes, el Giovanni se divierte con el pobre Caitiff, pero al parecer el objetivo escapo de ellos Ladylince, Naruto esta buscándolos, pero se encontró con que el Sheriff se enfrenta a uno de los 4, así que prefirió observalos a distancia, Sleipner y Hihyu siguen en la guarida, los llamo?- responde desde otro punto aquel al que ella se refirió como Neji

-No será necesario, esto terminara pronto, cuando esto acabe, yo misma los seguire, tu sigue observando al Giovanni, esta claro…- la joven dice al auricular

-Entendido comandante, Neji fuera- en ese momento la comunicación se corta, y la joven sale un poco de las sombras, demostrando ser una mujer muy bella con ropas de asecho…

Retornando a la pelea, Hisoka siente la humedad de la sangre de Spret en su pie, y dice- Rindete y acepta tu destino, acaso no lo ves, soy mas fuerte y tu mas débil, la fuerza lo es todo, nunca serias capaz de herirme siquiera, así que muere con honor…-

-Estas equivocado- dice con una voz casi agonizante Spret

-Que dices basura, no te escucho, acaso la sangre te dificulta hablar- dice en tono de burla Hisoka

Y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Spret le dice con seguridad – Estas equivocado, la generación no te da fuerza, la fuerza es diferente, la fuerza verdadera no viene de la sangre-

Hisoka ve aquellos ojos ensangrentados que lo miran con descicion y tranquilidad, y dice- Así que no viene de la sangre, de donde viene, basura?…-

Y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, con esos ojos encendidos con decisión, Spret dice con la mayor calma del mundo- Viene…viene… DE LA AMISTAD, DE AQUELLOS QUE TE ESPERAN, DE AQUELLOS QUE AGUARDAN Y CONFIAN EN TI, Y DE TU FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD, DE TUS DESEOS DE VIVIR, DE AHÍ VIENE LA VERDADER FUERZA-dice Spret a la cara de Hisoka, quien en ese momento se da cuenta…

Voltea por instinto, y observa en el aire a Spret, empuñando su espada, intenta repelerlo con otra bola de fuego, pero su mano se paraliza por un cosquilleo, la ilusión de Spret hace que su cuerpo se sienta paralizado, Spret lanza un tajo cruzado que corta parte de la cara y la túnica de Hisoka…

Spret cae de golpe al suelo, su cuerpo no resiste mas perdida de sangre debido al continuo uso de disciplinas, así que cansado, dice- Di todo lo que tuve, si muero, al menos me podre ir diciendo que heri a un PODEROSO vampiro de la Camarilla- dice mientras pierde el conocimiento…

Hisoka aun no puede creerlo, ese maldito caitiff se había atrevido a lastimarlo, eso no podía permitirlo, ese ultraje, esa ofensa, quisiera acabar con el de una manera larga y dolorosa, pero incluso a el esa batalla lo había cansado, ese mequetrefe lo había cansado

Se acerco, y de un solo golpe, una sola bola de fuego a menos de un metro, acabo con aquella alimaña que tanto dolor le había causado, mientras veía como se consumía por las llamas…

-CONSUMETE…NO QUEDARAN DE TI NI LAS CENIZAS, MALDITA RATA- dijo Hisoka, cuando algo lo distrajo…

Mira a todos lados, un sonido repetitivo, lejano pero a la vez tan cercano, lo saca de sus pensamientos, ese sonido se hace mas y mas claro, y de repente, se da cuenta de su origen..

-Una…una pelota?...- solo dice eso, mientras ve la pequeña pelota botar en el suelo una y otra vez…

Como si aquella pelota tuviera vida, bota una y otra vez, Hisoka queda embelesado por el movimiento de aquella pelota roja…

-Juega con nosotros- Dice una pequeña voz detrás de Hisoka

Al voltear, observa a 2 niños,. Identicos, uno parece un niño, el otro una niña con un moño rojo en el cabello

-Gaara, no quiero jugar con el…- dice la niña del liston rojo..

-Porque Sere, que tiene de malo?- dice el niño

-No ves que es un debilucho, si hasta se hizo pipi, no lo ves…?-

En eso, la niña apunta al suelo debajo de los pies de Hisoka, y un mar de sangre cubre lo que debería ser el suelo a sus pies…

Hisoka aun no comprende el como el suelo se convirtió en sangre, y mas aun como ese charco empieza a absorverlo de manera lenta…

Ese liquido rojo es mas viscozo de lo que a la vista parecía, Hisoka lucha, pero ese liquido lo absorbe, y al ser casi engullido por completo, el niño lanza una mirada y le dice

-Nos veremos luego, Hisoka…-

Hisoka siente como todo se vuelve rojo, la sangre entra por su boica y lo ahoag, mientras trata de gritar con su boca llena de ese liquido…

Mientras, lejos de su mente, hisoka se encuentra en el suelo, inconsiente, mientras un pequeño niño carga a un debilitado Spret, este se despierta y observa al niñoi cargándolo…

-Quien, quien eres tu?...Donde…donde esta el Justicar?- dice Spret

-Tranquilo, somos amigos, Sere y yo venimos a ayudarte, la princesa te quiere a salvo en su castillo, y con respecto al Justicar..-

En eso, el niño señala a donde Hisoka se encuentra inconsciente, Spret observa y dice

-No crees que deberías acabar con el, será peligroso si lo dejas con vida-

El niño voltea hacia el Justicar y dice- No, aun no es su momento, aun le queda un trabajo que hacer, cierto Sere?-

Y de la nada, como si fuera un fantasma uo un holograma, una niña pequeña aparece y observa a ambos asintiendo, y así, Spret y Gaara salen del ca,po, dejando a Hisoka inconsciente en el suelo…

Bueno, no se enojen, solo son 6 paginas, jeje espero les halla gustado, el próximo cap. sera :

Cap. 11 de la Saga persecución…Un campo y 2 ejercitos, Electrodo contra Edward…

Espero les guste, and see ya


	12. Chapter 12

Luna Carmesi, Cap. 11, saga persecución, un campo de batalla y 2 ejercitos, Edward contra Electrodo…

Ok, aquí estoy de vuelta, llevando a sus personas este obra de aquella masa deforme llamada mi cerebro, jeje, la saga persecución, la 3er parte, la pelea que mi amigo elec tanto espero, donde Electrodo, el vampiro Nosferatu demostrara de que esta hecho, contra Edward, un poderoso Giovanni…

Criaturas vivas contra muertos vivientes, en verdad esta será una batalla de 2 ejercitos, quien ganara en esta pelea, y quienes son aquellos que se esconden entre las sombras de esta pelea, solo el lector se dara cuenta si termina la lactura…

Bueno, antes de seguir, gracias a Miri por regresar, una de las maestras que me apoyaron a empezar en la aventura de las firmas, la otra maestra es mi querida amiga haru, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de enseñarme un poco, jeje

A dante por darnos el tiempo de postear en su pagina nuestros trabajos, y lo siento por lo que vivirá tu personaje al final de este libro, a ivan por ayudarme a ver que no debo de dejar de la do lo que me gusta por aquellos que no saben apreciarlo, y mas que nada a Haru, quien es la inspiración que me ayuda a seguir…con la famosa frase de Homero…hazlo por ella, continuamos con esto…

Luna carmesí inicia….AHORA….

Mientras la luna se llena en el firmamento, sigo en mis estudios…

La muerte siempre me pareció interesante, primero como el fin, luego como una deidad, ahora como un simple objeto de estudio…

Tantos y tantos libros referentes a algo tan simple y a la vez tan intrigante como es la muerte, y aun así, tan poco sabemos…

En algún tiempo, fui una sacerdotisa de la diosa muerte, y se me juzgo como falsa al declarar que el mundo se miraría a si mismo en un infinito muro de espejos, repitiéndose a si mismo una y otra vez, y una noche, aquella mujer apareció…

Me abrazo, diciendo que mi esencia la atraía, y nos fundimos mas alla de la sangre, siendo amantes por siglos, hasta que las llamas de la estupidez humana la alcanzaron…

Ahora vivo esta no vida tratando de comprender aquello que hace tan fascinante el beso de la muerte, su sombra y su yugo, esperando que mi profecía nunca se cumpla, descansando en este muro de espejos que a todos nos envuelven en esta eterna telaraña que el destino tan gentilmente teje para nosotros…

Adios a mi anterior yo, ahora soy Miri, y en la noche vivo, y la sombra de la muerte no existe en la oscuridad, a menos que yo la llame gentilmente…

Miri…. Nagaraja del Sabath….

La lluvia continua cayendo, mientras de que 2 sujetos se enfrentan en medio de la lluvia, mientras uno observa con seguridad su victoria, el otro analiza las cosas buscando una solución para ganar…

-Vamos tonto caitiff, ríndete y tu muerte será rápida, no tienes posibilidades contra un verdadero vampiro, tu creación fallida de segunda…-

Elec trata de ganar tiempo mientras se prepara, y dice

-Así que tu eres mas fuerte que yo, cierto… pues que te parece si lo demuestras…-

Mientras que Elec toma posición de pelea, Edward lo ve y dice…

-En verdad es comico, un Caitiff se pone serio conmigo, jajaja, ningún vampiro que se respete tomaria en serio la amenaza de basura como tu, dime, como te llamas?...-

-Electrodo, ese es el único nombre que me importa en este momento…-

-Bien Electrodo, si así es como quieres ser recordado, te dire algo, me eres muy divertido, si te vas, dire que no te vi y no tendre que mancharme las botas con tu sucia sangre, te parece bien el trato, solo vete y me encargare de tus amigos, perro…-

-Acaso tienes miedo, señor importante, o vas a venir a pelear- dice Elec, haciendo muecas de bruce Lee, enfureciendo a Edward…

Mientras tanto, en la azotea, una figura vestida con traje dee infiltración observa…

De su oído, se escucha una voz femenina…

-Neji, como va todo, has localizado al objetivo?-

El sujeto responde…

-negativo Ladylince, me encuentro en otra de las zonas de batalla, al parecer el Giovanni le pondrá una lección al caitiff, naruto estaba siguiéndolo, pero se encontró con que el Sheriff se enfrentara a otro de los caitiff, quiere que continue con la búsqueda…

Del auricular vuelve a sonar…

-Negativo, quedate y observa,, esta pelea no durara mucho, yo en cuanto acabe, yo me encargare de encontrar al objetivo…-

El sujeto cierra la comunicación, y de su espalda, siente una extraña presencia….

Intenta voltear para tomar guardia, pero el filo de una espada en el cuello le quita cualquier intento de ataque..

-Mejor no te muevas…Neji…Que hacen tu y los monitore aquí?...-

La voz a Neji le resulta mas que conocida, y dice

-Vaya, no pensé verte por estos lugares, tan lejos de la Ciudad del Vaticano, dime que negocios te trae por aca…Rafael…-

El sujeto pones un poco mas de fuerza en la espada, y dice

-Ese nombre ya no me pertenece, al dejar la Abadia del Conde, deje mi puesto como Guardian de la puerta de Rafael, deberías saberlo mas que nadie…Neji…-

Neji toma un poco de saliva, no es que un vampiro pueda hacerlo, pero las costumbres de vida son difíciles de quitar, y dice- Así que ahora eres solo Xavo, cierto…-

-Así es, regrese a ser quien era, por cierto, con quien vienes, vi a Naruto, y se muy bien que ambos no vendrían aquí sin un monitor mayor, algún guardian de la puerta…-

-Si, Miguel vino con nosotros…-

En ese momento, Xavo se sorprende, diciendo –QUE, TRAJERON A LADYLINCE A NUEVA YORK?…-

Neji sonríe mientras cierra los ojos, y dice –Mas que traerla, ella liderea esta expedición, quien diría que encontraríamos a un sujeto de semejante poder, en medio de la Yihad…-

Xavo se intriga por semejante afirmación, y dice –A quien buscan, según se lo sujetos mas fuertes de esta ciudad están fueras de los estándares del Inconnu, no creo que busquen redimir a Dante, Luffy, o Andrea, y si quisieran a Xarko, seguro esperarían a que el regresara a Europa…-

La risa de Neji se hace estrepitosa, retumbando por la ciudad..- JAJAJAJAJA, que ciego estas, buscas entre los mas poderosos, cuando el verdadero poder duerme en los hijos abandonados de Cain, el sujeto que buscamos es uno cuya sangre es débil, pero aun así, en ella duerme un poder que incluso los 4 dormants podrían temer…-

Mientras las palabras de Neji entran en la cabeza de Xavo, el trata de alcanzar un objeto de su bolsillo…

-A quien buscan, que quieren de Nueva York?…-

-te lo dire, Xavo, solo porque podría ser útil que lo sepas, buscamos a aquel que tiene lazos con el Sabath y con la Camarilla, al Caitiff Sora Stevens, conocido también como Search…-

-Espera un momento, el Inconnu pide que al menos sus miembros sean de la 7ma generacion, y ese del que hablas es un 14va, que pueden querer con el?…-

-Acaso no eres el mejor investigador del Inconnu, solo te dire que busques en el los ojos que emulan a la luna nueva, ahí encontraras tu respuesta….-

Xavo trata de decir algo mas, pero una granada de ráfaga cae de la mano de Neji, el resplandor lo ciega, y neji utiliza ese momento para escapar, cuando la luz deja los ojos de Xavo, es muy tarde, Neji ha escapado…

Las palabras de Neji resuenan en Xavo, y corre hacia donde pueda encontrarse con el tal Search, algo no le gusta, y aquello que busca el Guardian del Eliseo puede estar relacionado…

Mientras, en la pelea de Elec y Edward, Elec se prepara para atacar, mientras que Edward ni siquiera toma posición…

Elec se lanza, y en el ultimo momento, Edward vuelve a sacar sus Berettas…

-Idiota, crees que lucharía contigo cuerpo a cuerpo si tengo la opción de acribillarte…-

Eduard se prepara para atacar, pero en el ultimo instante, la figura de Elec desaparece…

Edward busca por alrededor, pero no ahí rastros de Elec

-MALDITA BASURA CAITIFF- dice mientras lanza una ráfaga de berretas –ASÍ QUE TAMBIEN SABES USAR OFUSCACION, ESCONDERTE NO TE SERVIRA DE NADA, SAL Y MUERE COMO UN HOMBRE…-

En ese momento, la carga de las berettas se agota, y Edward se prepara para recargar, pero en el momento en el que intenta sacar el nuevo parque, en frente de el, Elec reaparece propinándole un golpe seco en el rostro…

Pereciera que ese golpe mandaria a volar a Edward, pero en el ultimo instante, este se sujeta del brazo de Elec, y entonces dice

-DESPIDETE DE TU BRAZO, SUCIO CAITIFF-

Y de un momento a otro, una terrible gangrena empieza a apoderarse del brazo de Elec, este ve como su brazo empieza a pudrirse, pero en el ultimo minuto lanza una patada que arroja por los aires a Edward, Elec usa de nuevo Ofuscacion para desaparecer de la vista de Edward…

Esto empieza a molestar a Edward, de repente, la noche se oscurece, y una parvada de Cuervos surcan el cielo nocturno, Edward ve el peligro de la trampa de Elec, y dispara de nuevo sobre las aves, que caen por montones acribilladas por el fuego enemigo…

-Es lo mejor que tienes, cuervos y alimañas, diablos Elec, esto esta lejos de ser un reto…-

Y en un momento, Elec aparece de nuevo, pero esta vez cargando un tubo, con el cual atraviesa el cuerpo del enemigo, y estampándolo contra una pared…

Elec piensa que ese movimiento le dara la victoria, pero de repente, Edward dice unas palabras en una lengua extraña, y el cielo vuelve a oscureserce…

Elec voltea por intuición, y observa como los cuervos que el llamo y fueron acribillados por Edward levantan el vuelo en el cielo nocturno…

-Tonto novato, si quieres acabar con un vampiro, apunta al corazón, no al estomago- dice mientras Elec intenta desaparecer de nuevo, pero las aves no muertas lo rodean y empieza a rovolotear y picarlo…

Elec siente el dolor del ataque de esas criaturas, y cae rendido, esta ya muy débil y Edward se acerca a el…

-Bueno, debo decir que fue divertido- dice Edward, apuntando las berettas a Elec…- salúdame a tus amigos, tonto…

En eso, las aves cae al suelo, sin vida, como si la vida dada por Edward se hubiera extinguido…

-Vaya, un Giovanni, hace tiempo que no veía uno, son buenos para esconderse, sin duda…-

La voz viene de una bella mujer, de largo cabello negro y piel morena, sus ropas son de estilo militar, ella acaricioa un collar que tiene en forma de calavera…

Edward la ve y dice –Que diablos eres demonio, apestas a muerte, igual que yo…-

-Vaya, así que sientes mi comunión con la Umbra, eres mas sabio de lo que pareces…-

Edward apunt con sus berettas a la chica, y dice – No se quien seas, pero no te dejare acercarte…-

Miri se levanta de la roca en la que esta sentada y dice

-Como si necesitara hacerlo, veras, cuando comprendes la Umbra como yo, solo necesito llamarla para que haga mi voluntad…-

Y en ese momento, Miri lanza un grito tan poderoso y desgarrados, que las ventanas de los edificios semiderruidos en esa parte se rompen, un grito ensordecedor, que hace a Edwrad arrojar sus beretas para cubrirse los oídos…

Alterminar el grito, Miri levanta a Elec, quien esta desmayado, Edward la observa y dice

-Tonta a donde crees que vas, esta pelea apenas empieza…-

Miri sigue caminando, mientras dice…

-Empieza, si ya la acabe, veras, mi grito no es normal, este grito abre brechas entre este mundo y el mundo de los muertos, y con el, llamo a los espiritus de aquellos a los que les has causado daño…-

En eso, Edward observa como de sus pies, un a sombra blanca aparece, y otras mas le siguen, todas sujetando a Edward…

Mientras, la mirada de Miri observa al casi desfallecido Elec, dice

-Normalmente, te devoraría, pero creo que ellos tienen su propia idea de lo que se debe hacer con la basura, así que adiós, debilucho…-

Mientras Miri lleva a cuestas a Elec, un grito desgarrador se escucha en la ciudad, el alma de Edward es llevada al otro mundo por aquellos a los que el causo dolor, y su eternidad espera para ser una de suplicio y pena….

Listo, el cap. 11 terminado, ahora, el siguiente será

Lado a lado, padre e hijo se encuentran….

See ya


	13. Chapter 13

Luna Carmesi, Cap. 12… Lado a lado…Padre e hijo se reúnen…

Vaya, desde cuando estare en guerra, mi memoria me recuerda las cruzadas…buenos tiempos…

Hablando de diversión el oscurantismo era la onda…

Aun recuerdo al primer tio que me llego con una cruz, diciéndome no se que diablos de vade retro, jajaja, fue tan gracioso verlo correr con su crucesita incrustada en el trasero, fue tan comico…

Si alguien me dijera que recuerdo tengo de los buenos tiempos, diría que fue cuando mi vástago, Miri y yo íbamos correteando gallinitas de la Camarilla por francia, diablos, esas alcantarillas eran lo mejor de lo mejor, lastima que el crio no pudo ver mas alla de las cosas y decidió separarse de la manada

La Camarilla fue una perdida de tiempo, un grupo de idiotas demasiado temerosos como para ver que en verdad si le temian a los humanos, pues solo era cosa de tratarlos como a su perro, con la punta del periódico…

Mi primer trabajo en el sabath fue librar el nuevo continente del control de las nenas, y como lo logramos…fue fácil, solo ponemos un viejo fraile aquí, una vieja chismosa, y un marido mandilon, y ohh sorpresa, la independencia de mexico, jajaja…

Cuba fue un gran error, pero como íbamos a saber que el barbudo ese se iba a sentir tan bien con el poder, pero ya saben que dicen…hechando a perder se aprende…

Ya veremos que nos depara Nueva York, dice Xarko que su amiga necesita de nosotros, y alla iremos… solo espero que la diversión no se acabe, o ella acabe conmigo….

Crusnik… Cazador del Sabath…

La lluvia sigue, mientras que una serie de destellos se asoma en la ciudad…sombras demasiado veloces como para ser vistas por el ojo humano, una batalla de 2 inmortales a gran velocidad…

Solo se ven los destellos de agua que se mueven por la friccion de la batalla… mientras que las sombras pelean una contra la otra, mientras el crujir del acero se escucha en el eco de la orbe…perdida en los sonidos de la ciudad, y de repente, las 2 sombras se detienen, Luffy con su katana, y Akross con la suya, se miran a los ojos mientras recobran un poco el aliento…

-Vaya, eres algo mas que palabras, me complace esta batalla Akross… no sabia que había un vampiro entre los sin clan que pudiera ser tan entretenido…-

Luffy en ese intante desaparece, al igual que Akross en respuesta, y la batalla a gran velocidad continua…

Y en ese momento, el choque sucede, el encuentro entre ambos filos estremece la noche, un chispazo sucede en el momento del toque, y ambos se esfuerzan por igualar la fuerza del contrario…

Mientras tanto, en la cima de un edificio cercano, Naruto, otro miembro del escuadron del Inconnu observa la pelea…

-Bitacora del cuerpo de monitores, sujeto numero 1…Akros, Generacion 10, su sendero de humanidad es fuerte para alguien de su generación, se enfrenta al Sheriff de Nueva york, un Assamita conocido como Luffy, sujeto numero 2, Sora Evans, salió de mi campo de visión, continuo con el monitoreo, Miguel se ofrece a seguir a sujeto posteriormente-

-Así que el Inconnu metió sus manos en el asunto…interesante…-

La voz de aquel sujeto atrae a Naruto, voltea y observa al Guardian del Eliseo, quien se para frente a el de forma tranquila…

-Así que tu eres el famoso vampiro que mato al Monitor de Nueva York… interesante verte esta noche…-

El Guardian, con traje negro tipo ejecutivo observa a Naruto, y dice –Así que lo que me dijo Xavo es cierto, el Inconnu tiene días examinando Nueva York, la pregunta es…Que buscan?...-

Naruto observa a lguardian, sabe que mentirle seria una mala idea, y dice

-Ok, te lo dire, en un principio, buscábamos a Akross, esta muy cerca de la meta…-

-Giolconda dices?-

-si, pero, hace 4 noches, el plan cambio…-

El Guardian ve como el rostro de Nruto cambia a uno inexpresivo…

-Aquel al que tanto buscas, Seeker apareció, esa noche…-

-QUE DICES….. SEEKER ESTA VIVO?-

La risa de Nruto se cubre por sus palabras… La cara del Guardian no cabe en el asombro, y ver esa expresión en el era tan raro, casi divino….- Así es, The Seeker, y no solo el…también the Caster, ambos están aquí, en Nueva York…-

-Pero, como es posible, como, quien es, como lo supiste…-

-El método en que encuentre la información no importa, el logro es lo que es relevante. Quien lo iba a decir, un Caitiff, con poderes que hasta los mas poderosos temerían, un Caitiff de la 14va, con todas las disciplinas en su cuerpo, y lo mejor, a voluntad, algo que tanto la camarilla, el sabath, o incluso el inconnu desearía…-

-Un…caitiff, pero se supone…-

-Si, lo se, un humano que lucharía contra los dioses, ese era su destino, pero olvidas el porque es tan valioso, el y The Caster están fuera del destino, solo se dicen leyendas, pero lo que sea de el es un misterio, no es eso lo que buscabas…-

El Guardian lo ve, y con voz imperativa, le dice –Donde esta…dime… DIME DONDE ESTA SEEKER, NARUTO…-

-Tranquilo, este es el tercer escenario, busca el 4to y lo encontraras a el…-

Y en ese momento, como si nada, la lluvia se detuvo en el cielo, aquella tormenta que las pasadas noches fuera tan copiosa y tupida, se detuvo, como si la misma tierra respirara aliviada….

Mientras, Akros y Luffy seguían el baile de las espadas, los filos chocaban, y ellos se miraban fijamente en cada embestida, sin percatarse que la lluvia se había detenido momentos antes…

Luffy luce entero, su fuerza no se había desmejorado en nada, en cambio, Akross, por su débil generación, sentía como cada uso de vitae le sustraía gravemente la fuerza, y en un momento en el que sus ojos titubearon, Luffy ataco, con gran velocidad…

Embistio directamente arrojando la katana, Akros se lanzo hacia un lado evadiendo el ataque del filo, pero no se percato como de sus manos, Luffy sacaba 2 filosos katares extensibles, evadió el tajo derecho, pero el izquierdo le corto levemente en la pierna…

Akross se sintió aliviado, ese ataque había sido evadido, en su experiencia, cualquier ataque del que sales vivo era bueno, pero no sabia lo equivocado que estaba…

Luffy acerco el filo que corto a Akross a su boca, saboreo la sangre que se escurría de el, cortándose su lengua, y dijo –No sabes tan mal, para ser un Caitiff…-

Y en ese momento, Akross sintió como el mundo se contorsionaba, como la vista se difuminaba, sus ojos no podían mantenerse abiertos, y estar de pie le resultaba muy difícil, no podía ser que sus reservas estuvieran tan bajas, algo había mas que lo ponía en ese estado, y en ese momento, observo la herida de su pierna, y como un liquido verde escurría por el corte…

En eso se percato…- Un ….un…Asssa…asssa…-

Luffy sonrio ante la expresión de Akross, y completo la frase que tanto le costaba terminar –Así es…soy un Assamita, siempre acostumbro poner mi veneno en mis armas, mi sangre puede transformarse en una gran diversidad de venenos, primero te sentiras mareado, luego las fuerzas se te acabaran, y al final, solo tendre que darte el golpe de gracia…-

Akross se sostenía de pie por la espada, pero ese esfuerzo era ya un logro pesado, cada momento sentía como su mirada se nublaba mas y mas, y en ese momento, sintió la brisa zurcar su cabeza, al tiempo que una patada hacia objetivo en su rostro…

Mientras volaba por la fuerza, escuchaba la voz de Luffy, distorcionada por el efecto del veneno…

-Pero para que esperar, mejor me divertiré mancillándote mientras aun sufres, jejejeje-

Y mientras que su cuerpo es golpeado por por el Sheriff, la mente de Akross viaja en el tiempo, al dia que decidió seguir su propio camino…

*Flashback*

Mientras una casa se quema, Akross ve como aquellos que duermen dentro son quemados vivos, ve esa escena de horror, mientras que los gritos inhundan la noche de Viena, y al voltear, ve el rostro de Gaara, Miri y Crus, estos ven la escena de manera fría…

-Que pasa, porque hacemos esto, que nos hicieron…-

La mirada de Gaara esta perdida, la de Miri solo observa las llamas, y Crusnik dice –Aun no lo comprendes Akross, para el Sabath, la cosa es simple, o estas con nosotros, o contra nosotros, creeme, esos camarilla no dudaran un segundo en acabar contigo, así que debemos adelantarnos a ellos..-

-Pero, ellos siguen la senda de Humanidad, acaso eso no los hace…-

-Ja, la humanidad es una fachada, son unos asesinos, peores que nosotros, lo único peor que un asesino confeso, es uno que enmascara sus muertes en la mascara de la hipocrecia…-

Y mientras el humo colmaba esa casa, Akross tomaba la decisión de dejar a la jauría y huir, al nuevo mundo…

*Fin del Flashback*

Y mientras uno y otro golpe sacuden el cuerpo débil de Akross, este ve con los ojos la verdad…

(Tenias razón, tenias razón en todo, 300 años y aun así, son peores que el Sabath, no me di cuenta de eso antes…Crus)

Y como si fuera un llamado, a gran velocidad, Luffy sale expelido por los aires, Akross debilitado observa con su rostro cubierto de sangre, la figura que viene a salvarlo…

-En verdad eres tu….eres…Crusnick…-

Y la figura oltea hacia el pobre de Akross – Siento la tardanza, cuanto ha pasado desde el ultimo encuentro que tuvimos…-

-300 años, creo…-

Crus observa como Luffy sale de entre los escombros, y dice

-Entonces te debo 300 navidades, así que para compensarte, te dare….UN TAPETE DE PERRO DE CAMARILLA…-

Luffy ve a este nuevo sujeto aparecer, lo observa y dice…

-No se quien seas, pero, que tienes que ver con este sucio tipo…-

Lufy sonríe, y dice…

-veras, de cierta forma, este es…mi Vastago, yo soy su Sire, y lo que le hiciste, yo te lo hare mil veces…-

Luffy observa a crus, y dice- Entonces, espero que tengan una jaula familiar en el infierno…-

Luffy ataca, seguro de acertar el golpe con la katana, pero en el momento, crus detiene el filo de la espada con las manos…

-Así que un Assamita, interesante, pero inútil sin un arma de filo…-

Crus le pone un dedo en la frente, y empuja a Luffy con la yema del mismo, pero Luffy sale vlolando como si le hubieran impactado una gran golpe, mientras que Crus se queda con la espada..

Luffy no cabia de la duda, apenas lo había tocado, pero lo había mandado a volar muy lejos, y crus dice..

-Cuando llegas a dominar la fortaleza, no es necesario golpear, el simple toque de la mano es capaz de infligir un gran daño, como acabas de ver…-

Y tomando la espada, la encaja en el suelo, todo el filo, y arranca el mando de la espada…

-Ahora, sin un arma de filo, ni temeré a tu veneno, listo para adormar tu trasero con mi bota…-

Luffy de inmediato vuelve a sacar los katares, y crus golpea el suelo con ambas manos, luffy no entiende como el suelo se parte a su alrededor, y a una gran velocidad, Cruss toma con su antebrazo el cuello de Luffy, corriendo a gran velocidad, hasta estamparlo en una pared…

Y en ese momento, de la ciudad, una luz resplandeciente surge, cubriendo una calle cercana…

Akross recuerda que Search y Eli partieron en esa dirección, y dice

-Crus, dejalo, es mas importante salvar a Eli y a Search…-

Crus ve el cuerpo inconsciente de Luffy, y dice – Esta bien, pero que conste que si este tipo da mas problemas, no me contendré, corramos…-

Y dejando a Luffy inconsciente, el par parte hacia donde la luz surgió…

Mientras tanto, en ese punto, Eli se encuentra en un monton de escombros, con su blusa destrozada y su minifalda razgada, mientras un sujeto, Skelter, observa a un punto en ese callejón…

-Que diablos…QUE DIABLOS ERES TU, TU NO ERES UN VAMPIRO, NO ERES UN LUPINO, QUE ERES?....

Y en ese momento, cubierto de sangre el cuerpo del Primado Brujah cae al suelo, donde se hace cenizas, y el causante de su deceso se cubre entre las sombras, de donde 3 ojos rojos se abren en el intante…

Y en la ciudad, un aullido se escucha, y un grito de terror le hace eco mientras la luna brilla en el firmamento…..

Próximo cap….Saga persecución, 5to capitulo….El despertar de The Seeker, los ojos rojos…

Espero les haya gustado


	14. Chapter 14

Luna Carmesi, cap. 13…Despierta The Seeker… Los Ojos Rojos…

La Luna Nueva, aquella que se formo tras la aparición de Shillen, enmarca la ciudad de Aden…

Sus calles, ajetreadas por los tambores de la guerra, arden por las llamas de la violencia y el salvajismo, aquellos seres llamados Golems, aterrorizan la ciudadela, mientras que los pocos aldeanos que no han tomado armas para defenderla huyen en busca de refugio…

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi…al Stigia Seiko….

Mientras peleaba como podía con un Gnoll enemigo, otro me ataco por la espalda, y estaba perdido, pero como una sombra plateada que cruzaba la noche, de un golpe de sus garras, me salvo, corriendo después en sus 4 patas hacia una torre, para atacar a uno de los gigantescos golems de guerra planeando por las alturas con sus alas, símbolo de su origen…

Un ala plateada de plumas a un lado, y otra ala plateada, mas parecida a la de un demonio al otro, surcaba el cielo nocturno, y al llegar al torso del gigante de metal, con sus garras, trepo hasta la cabeza del mismo, atacándolo…

Esa noche, las bajas fueron muchas, pero gracias a el y a su compañera, la hechicera Nadia, la noche no fue una derrota…

Hubo muchas historias referentes a ellos 2, algunos decían que Nadia habia hecho un pacto sexual con el demonio Seiko, otros, que el era uno de los temidos Stigias, hijos de los Sins, lo cierto era que esto empeoro cuando ella se embarazo, y fue peor cuando ambos desaparecieron de la historia…

Ahora, hasta se dice que pudo solo haber sido una leyenda su existencia, pero en mis manos aun queda aquel recuerdo de su existencia, aquella escama plateada, y por ende estoy seguro, que ambos existieron…

Ahora no se que pasara con el, ni donde este, solo se que algún dia, si llegamos a necesitarlo, espero aun quiera ayudarnos….

Valic Ushtout…historiador elfico de la guerra de los Estandartes…( fragmento dicho por Natalia Reichtein durante un trance, antes de ser abrazada…)

La lluvia cobre a ambos amantes que corren por las calles, Eli y Search, tras dejar a Akross atrás, corren para buscar un lugar seguro…

Por causa de la lluvia, mas y mas familias dejaban Nueva York, ese extraño fenómeno metereologico solo parecía concentrarse en Nueva York…

Pero en ese momento, la mente de Search y Eli no estaba para pensar en el clima, empapados de lluvia corrian buscando refugio en la mansión de Andrea…

-Corre Eli, debo ponerte a salvo, no sabemos cuanto soportara Akross…-

Eli intentaba correr, pero sus zapatillas no eran lo mas comodo para ello, y menos al romperse un tacon hace algunos minutos…

Y de entre las azoteas, 2 figuras a toda velocidad, se interpusieron a que siguieran corriendo…

Search detiene a Eli en la carrera, los 2 sujetos que se interponen entre ellos y la libertad, son nada mas y nada menos, que Rodriguez y Sketer, el primado Brujah y su hombre de confianza…

Ambos sujetos les cierran el paso, Search cubre a Eli con su cuerpo, mientras que esos 2 sujetos se aproximan a ellos de manera desafienta…

-Mira nada mas Skelter, salimos por un par de tragos, y mira que nos topamos..- dice Rodriguez…

-Si, jefe, acaso no son ellos los que Lord Dante ordeno una caza de sangre…-

Rodriguez pone sus 2 manos en su rotrso, fingiendo una cara de sorpresa – Lo dices en serio, ellos son, que hermosa coincidencia…-

-Si, la diversión del bar era mala…. Pero creo que podremos divertirnos un poco con ellos…-

En eso, Rodriguez observa a Eli, aun con lo mojada que estaba por la lluvia, su rostro y su figura eran hermosas, y dice –Si, ya lo creo, esa CHICA se ve bastante divertida, jeje…-

En eso, Search observa las intensiones de los sujetos, y dice – No les hemos hecho nada, dejenos pasar…-

-No nos han hecho nada…y desde cuando esa es una razón para que un PRIMADO como yo deje tan…"apetitoso"… bocadillo, sabes, a ti, podríamos dejarte pasar…jejej-

En eso, usando su velocidad, Skelter aparece detrás de Eli, completando la frase de su señor…- Solo, dejanos a la chiquilla…-

Search usa celeridad para interponerse a Skelter, que ya se acercaba peligrosamente a Eli, diciendo – TE DIJE QUE LA DEJARAS EN PAZ…-

Skelter evade el ataque como si no fuera nada, y Search siente como su espina dorsal se quiebra ante el ataque por la espalda de Rodriguez..

-Vaya, el niño salió con dientes, que le hacemos a los que nos faltan al respeto, Skelter…-

Search intenta levantarse pero en el momento en que levanta su rostro, un puntapié de Skelter lo arroja por los aires, mientras su quijada se rompe, y Skelter dice –Creo que la etiqueta nos conmina a darle una lección, mi señor…-

Mientras tanto, a algunas cuadras de ahí, Xarko y Andrea corren, y el comunicador de Xarko se enciende…

-Adelante, te escucho Gaara…-

"Señor, localizamos al sujeto llamado Spret, peleaba contra un Tremere de la Camarilla, tuve que interceder, lo llevo conmigo al castillo de la princesa…"

-Gracias Gaara, Miri, reporte…-

"Señor, a algunos bloques de donde Gaara tomo al sujeto Spret, yo localice al otro, el Caitiff Electrodo, por cierto, se ve bastante apetitoso…"

-Miri, se mas objetiva, no es tiempo de bromas…-

"Esta bien, lo llevare a la guarida para que se recupere, sus heridas son muchas, pero saldrá bien librado, me encargare de ellos…"

-Perfecto, que paso con Crusnik…-

"el partió siguiendo el rastro de Search, no tardara en encontrarlos, supongo que no importa con quien se encuentren, Crus podrá apañárselas"

-Perfecto, regresen a la guarida

Ambos: "Roger"

-Y Miri, quiero a Elec entero al llegar a la mansión…-

"Diablos, esta bien…"

Andrea ve a los ojos de Xarko, y dice

-Que hacemos?-

-Lo mejor es continuar, es mas fácil que los encontremos yendo hacia ellos que Crus corriendo en la misma dirección, debemos agotar cualquier posibilidad…-

Andrea asiente, y continúan en pos de alcanzar a Search y Eli, mientras que la mente de Andrea divaga hacia aquello que observara la noche que se reencontró con Search, y en su mente dice…

(por lo que mas quieras, que Eli no se vea necesitada de llamarlo de nuevo…)

Mientras, en la pelea, Search cada vez se ve peor, su ojo derecho esta totalmente bañado en sangre, su brazo izquierdo se ve totalmente roto, con hueso expuesto, pero aun así, con la mirada perdida, trata de proteger a Eli…

Skelter arremete contra Search, pero en ese momento…

-Alto, Skelter…- se oye la voz de Rodriguez…

-Señor, que pasa, pensé que quería a la chica, yo solo…-

-Imbecil, claro que la quiero, pero ya no es necesario pelear, ese tonto…esta parado solo por estarlo, observalo bien…-

Skelter no entendió primero las palabras de su amo, hasta que observo la mirada de Search, su ojo abierto estaba en blanco, inconsciente, solo se sostenía por el deseo de proteger a Eli, pero no había nada en su mente, tan solo la fuerza de proteger a Eli…

Rodriguez se acerco a Search, poniendo un dedo en su frente, y este se desplomo, sin vida, al suelo…

-Bien, ahora a lo que me interesa…- dijo Rodriguez, pero no se pudo mover… por alguna razón, su pie no daba paso, y al ver al suelo, la vio..

La débil sombra de Search, manipulada por Obstenebracion, intentaba detener el paso del vampiro, como un ultimo intento de salvarla…

-JAJAJAJAJA…no puedo creerlo, este..este…ES PATETICOOOOO- dijo Rodriguez, mientras de una patada mandaba a volar a Search hacia una pared, la cual por la fuerza se derrumbo, sepultando a Search…

Eli no podía escapar… Rodriguez se acerco a ella, ella dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, y sintió como por la espalda Skelter la agarraba de los brazos… y en ese intante, de un tiron… Rodriguez le arracnca la blusa, tirándola al suelo…

-Despues de divertirnos, presentaremos sus cadáveres al Principe, estará mas que complacido, pequeña ninfa….-

Eli sintió como el tipo asqueroso le pasaba la lengua por el cuello mientras trataba de quitarle la falda, y dijo…

-por favor, por favor…alguien sálveme…ayudame…SEARCH…….-

Search…..Search….Search…. esa palabras se escuchaba como un eco en la mente divagante de Search, que se encontraba como en un sueño…un sueño que ya antes había tenido….

(Donde estoy….que estoy haciendo aquí)

(Eso que escucho, son tambores …porque los escuchos, acaso… ya mori…. Esto…este lugar… será el cielo o el infierno… a donde van los vampiros al morir… fui un monstruo, y moriré siéndolo, solo desearía…haberla podido salvar…)

Los tronares de tambores se escuchaban, y en medio del sueño, Search lo vio… 2 ejercitos, de sombras, peleando uno contra el otro, y en un lado, una bella figura femenina, de cabello corto y rojo, al lado de ella, una sombra de forma difusa, como un cuadrúpedo con alas…

(que es este lugar, a donde he ido…)

*Se llama memoria espiritual* dice una voz desconocida de algun lugar…

(Memoria espiritual, a que se refiere con memoria espiritual)

*Las almas no se pueden crear, cada ser vivo, cada planta y animal, fue en algún momento otro ser, y al momento de morir, ven fragmentos de sus vidas pasadas, antes de volver de nuevo al circulo*

(entonces…moriré?)

*es posible, si te rindes, pero…Acaso eso es lo que quieres, rendirte, sin salvarla…a ella….*

(a ella?)

*Siempre, han sido 2, The Caster, aquella persona importante que apacigua la ira, y The Seeker, la fuerza que protege y ama…*

(quiero, quiero protegerla…quiero regresar…Y PROTEGERLA….)

*ESTA BIEN…UNETE A MI, Y Juntos protejamos…

(A ELI¡¡) *A NADIA¡¡¡*

Mientras que Rodriguez había logrado al fin rasgar la ropa de eli, y ella luchaba por defenderse de la canallada, rodriguez luchaba por quitarse el pantalón, y Skelter observo el cielo…

-Senor…Señor..-Dijo Skelter, mientras veía al cielo nocturno

-Que diablos quieres,no ves que estoy ocupado-

-La lluvia, la lluvia… se acabo……-

Y así era, la tormenta que había asolado Nueva York los días pasados, había desaparecido, tan rápido que rodriguez no lo había notado…

Y de entre los escombros, el cuerpo maltrecho de Search se levanto, rodriguez y Skelter lo vieron levantarse, con la mirada baja, los ojos cubiertos por el pelo mojado

-Que…Acaso vienes por mas- dice Rodriguez, mientras se vuelve a acomodar los pantalones, mientras Eli observa a Search, cubriéndose el cuerpo semidesnudo, pero extrañada del comportamiento de Search…

(Search,,,que te pasa…) pensó Eli, Rodriguez se acerco lentamente al Search, que se mostraba encorvado, caminando lento…y en eso…los vio

-Q…QUE DIABLOS…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, al momento de que un golpe de Search surco el aire, arrojándolo con fuerza…

Skelter no cabia de asombro la manera en que un solo golpe había mandado a su señor a volar, y mas cuando vio el ojo de Search…

El ojo de Search había cambiado, ahora era de un tono totalmente rojo, sin pupila, y sus heridas sanaban rápidamente, el otro ojo fue usable de nuevo y un hilo de sangre paso por la bandana de search…

Search se arranco la bandana, su frente sangraba de una débil línea, y de esa línea, la carne de su frente se rasgo, y un tercer ojo en medio de la frente se abrió…

-Que…que diablos eres tu?- dijo Skelter, mientras que su amo se levantaba…

Search aullo, aullo con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de pelo color negro, su cuerpo muto, en la forma de un Lupino…

Rodriguez lo vio, y dijo –No eres un Lupino, tampoco un vampiro, que diablos eres?-

-Señor, debemos irnos- dijo Skelter, tratando de escapar, pero al dar media vuelta, observo al Lupino que antes estaba delante de el, cerrarle el paso….

Y de un solo tajo con sus garras, el cuerpo de Skelter se hizo girones…

Rodriguez vio como su hombre de confianza caia al suelo hecho pedazos, y corrió por su propia existencia, usando su celeridad, pero al llegar a un punto, el Lupino lo vio de frente, acerco su hocico, golpeándolo con el aliento , mientras que con sus ojos veía los de Rodriguez, que se llenaban cada vez mas de terror…

-PERDON… PERDON… NO QUISE, NO ERA…- fueron las ultimas palabras de Rodriguez, antes de que el Lupino pusiera su hocico en su cuello, y empezara a drenarle la sangre….

Eli había perdido de vista a Search y a Rodrigue, buscaba l manera de tapar su cuerpo, cuando la vio…

Andrea corria a mas no poder a su encuentro…

-ELI… DONDE ESTA SEARCH, DIME A DONDE SE FUE SEARCH…-

Eli trato de correr, pero recordó su estado, trato de taparse, Andrea observo el estado de Eli, y le tendio su capa para que con ella se cubriera..

-Eli, donde…-

-Search se transformo, no se como, pero se convirtió en un hombre lobo...-

Andrea escucho eso, y dijo – No es posible, Eli, debemos salir de aquí, en ese estado, Search no reconoce a nadie…-

-Que dice?... usted…sabia que Search …-

Andreala mira, y trata de decir algo, cuando el lupino apareció…

Observo a Andrea, y a Eli, y supuso que ella también intentaba dañarla, su mente solo tenia una idea en ella…

(proteger a Eli…contra lo que sea… contra quien sea…)

Sus colmillos aun escurrían la sangre del primado, cuando se avalanzo contra Andrea, pero fue detenido por el ataque de Xarko..

-Andrea, corran, yo lo detendré…sálvense…-

Andrea vio a su querido amigo sacrificándose, y dijo – No Xarko, no podras…-

-YA BASTA…YA BASTA…..- se escucho la voz de Eli, y en ese momento, también sus ojos cambiaron… lo que antes eran ojos rojos en su rostro, ahora eran azules, se levanto, cubriéndose su parcial desnudez con la capa de Andrea, se acerco, Search dejo de forcejear con Xarko, el lo solto, y entonces vio aquella escena tan peculiar…

Eli alzo la mano, tocando el rostro lupino de Search…

-Ash traknash, Seiko, shefirjas lorosh derishcaron- ( Tranquilo Seiko, ya estoy a salvo, gracias a ti)

Y de repente, Search se levanto en sus patas traseras, aullando con dolor, mientras que de su boca, un fulgor luminoso parecido a la luz de sol Ilumina la noche de Nueva York….

Akross y Crus corren, y a la distancia, observan aquella luz, recordando en ese intante el ultimo amanecer que habían compartido, hace ya tanto tiempo….

Miri sostiene a Elec y ven aquella señal iluminar el cielo…

-Aquello, solo simboliza, el comienzo, el comienzo del viaje,,,- dice Gaara, mientras que arrastra como puede a Spret hacia la mansión…

Los heridos de la batalla, Luffy y Hisoka, observan aquello, sin entender su significado, mientras que El Guardian del Eliseo lo ve desde su lugar, acompañado de los monitores del Inconnu…

Y Andrea, al ver a Search y a Eli, dice en su mente…

(el destino, esa es la señal que le arrojan ustedes al destino para que sepan que ya están aquí, una señal para dar esperanza a un mundo que se había abandonado a si mismo…Caster…Seeker…)

Fin de la saga persecución, siguiente saga, repercusiones, cap. 14…Sacrificate por amor…

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden opinar, see ya


	15. Chapter 15

Luna Carmesi, Cap. 14…. Sacrificate….por amor…

Cuantas cosas he dado por hecho desde aquel dia…

Un ligero dolor, seguido de la muerte de mi cuerpo, y me levante como un ser que había vencido a aquello que todos los demás temen…la muerte…

Ese regalo que nos ofreció aquel noble ese dia a mi hermano y a mi, fue el mayor honor recibido en mi antigua vida…mas alla de la gloria de honor del ejercito napoleónico, aquel honor me lleno de orgullo, y mas cuando fuimos mandados a america para reclamar las nuevas colonias a nuestro favor y el de la camarilla…. Mi Sire como Principe y yo como Primado de mi clan, los Ventrue…

Los principios fueron agrestes, y el corazón de mi Sire se endureció a tal grado que cuando al fin tomamos esa ciudad de las manos del Sabath, mi Sire tan respetado había desaparecido, ahora era un ser frio y sin sentimientos que no era muy diferente de los Arzobispos Sabaths que hace poco habíamos sacado…

Ese sitio duro así hasta el siglo 21, cuando a los albores de un nuevo mundo, un sujeto de gran poder apareció…

Su nombre fue olvidado por la historia, solo sabia que era llamado Guardian, el uso su fuerza para derrocar a mi Sire, y después de un tiempo en el que la paz reino en la ciudad, me ofreció el cargo de Principe a mi, prometiendo el que solo interferirira si mis actos eran impuros, mientras se encerro en el Eliseo de la ciudad, ultimo vestigio de los tiempos en que mi sire domino ese lugar…

Así, yo ascendi al principado, y mi hermano, Dario, al Primado del clan…

Así han pasado ya varios años, al lado de mi Vastaga, y la vastaga de ella, a quien he tomado como mi hija, mientras la ciudad es citiada por enemigos, tanto en las calles como en las salas de mi Palacio, pero aun así, se que me alzare con la victoria, soy el Principe de Nueva York….

DanteRochner…. Principe de Nueva York…

Mientras corre por las calles lluviosas, la mente de Search solo esta en un objetivo… el palacio de Dante….

Aun recuerda aquella mirada en sus amigos, lo apoyaban, pero tarde o temprano, aquella guerra les alcanzaría, solo un trato con Dante seria la salvación para sus amigos…

Aun recordaba lo que paso cuando despertó esa mañana…

***Flashback***

Search se despierta, es de noche de nuevo, otra vez despierta en cama, una mala costumbre las últimos días, ya no duerme como antes, ahora solo pierde el sentido y le dan un resumen de lo ocurrido…

Otra vez, como una anterior, Eli duerme en una silla tomandole de la mano, el duda en despertarla, cuando ella misma lo hace…

-Search… volviste a caer dormido, sabes… ese se te esta haciendo un mal habito, deberías de dejarlo…-

Search sonríe ante la pequeña broma de Eli, y dice

-Tienes razón, tratare de no hacerlo, por cierto…Que paso?... solo recuerdo al tal Primado atacándome junto a su amigo, y después de eso, nada…-

Eli toma la mano de Search y dice

-Ese tipo intento violarme, por suerte… Andrea y su amigo, Carlos, llegaron antes de que ellos me hicieran algo malo…-

Search noto el rostro triste de Eli, y por furia, golpeo la pared…

Lo que paso después, tomo por sorpresa a ambos….

La pared golpeada por Search se desquebrajo, como si de yeso se tratara, Search miro su puño al mismo tiempo que Eli, eso solo podía significar algo….

-Así que desarrollaste potencia durante la pelea, felicidades Search- se escucho una voz de el pasillo, Search no conoce a aquel sujeto de gran presencia, pero Eli sonríe al verle…

-Señor Carlos, Search ya despertó…-

Carlos observa a Eli y dice

-Eli, te he dicho que dejes lo de Carlos, me puedes llamar Xarko, después de todo, eres una entrañable amiga de mi querida amiga Andrea…-

Eli sonríe un poco, se golpea la cabeza en tono jugueton, mientras Search lo observa, y dice…

-Que…que me paso?….-

Xarko lo revisa un poco, y le dice

-Lo he visto antes, las 3 disciplinas primordiales, Celeridad, Fortaleza y Potencia, pueden ser aprendidas en un momento de stress, y tu últimamente has tenido muchos, cierto Search...-

La explicación de Xarko sonaba razonable, el sabia Celeridad debido a su Sire, Fortaleza nació en el para sobrevivir al ataque del Lupino la noche que conoció a Andrea, y potencia fue el resultado de su pelea con el primado, entonces esos cambios eran normales?

Search no cabia de razón, pero miro al sujeto nuevo, y le agradeció el haberlos salvado…

-No fue nada, un placer ayudarte, Search…- le dijo con aire de nostalgia Xarko…

En ese momento, unos mas arreglados Spret y Electrodo aparecen por el pasillo

-…Xarko, lo siento, pero en toda la ciudad ahí Camarillas, es impo….Search, ya despertaste…- dice Elec

-Men, en serio, esta estuvo muy cerca, y además, la ciudad es un sitio…- dice Spret, mientras le dan a Search los pormenores, este ve que las cosas se complicaron…

Debido a la perdida del Justicar asesinado por Miri, Dante dispuso una caceria de Caitiff, tan grande como la anterior, el Principe por alguna extraña razón estaba mas que molesto, y la razón, pensó Search era la muerte de rodriguez a manos de Xarko…

Penso en todos esos inocentes muertos por las huestes de la Camarilla, y también en que cuando se enteraran, Xarko, quien lo había salvado, junto con Eli, también tendría problemas…

A donde quiera que observaba, su presencia causaba problemas, Eli vuelta un vampiro, Xarko y Andrea envueltos en un mar de Camarilla, y sus amigos que lo único que habían hecho era apoyarlo, su único pecado era conocerlo…

Y en ese momento, una idea zurco su mente, cobijado por la noche, uso su Obtenebracion, y salió de la mansión, dispuesto a entregarse a dante, lo mas seguro es que moriría, pero tal vez podría salvar a sus amigos…

La noche lloia de nuevo a cantaros, los ríos de agua seguían su cauce, mientras aquel sujeto de cabello oscuro corria hacia su irremediable fin…

**Fin Flashback**

Mientras Search corria, Xarko enfrentaba a Andrea… Aun le quedaban dudas de que pensar de su proceder….

Se acerco, a ella, mientras ella pensaba en sus cosas, y le dijo…

-Andre…. Se que me dijiste que me lo dirias, pero me gustaría entender tu proceder, no solo ocultas a todos esa extraña habilidad de Search, incluso usaste Dominacion en Eli para que olvidara su pale en la misma, inevtandole una historia…-

Andre ve a su compañero, ella sabia que ese momento llegaría, y entonces, hablo…

-Xarko, Search no solo es mi Vastago, es algo mas, un ser… un ser por el que he esperado, mas de 40 años… desde el dia que conoci al Guardian del Eliseo…-

-Pero Andre, se mas objetiva, dime…-

Andre en ese momento, le puso un dedo en la boca, diciéndole al oído…

-Mañana me acompañaras a una junta muy importante, y ahí tus dudas serán reveladas, no antes, mi querido Xarko…-

Xarko observo esa mirada gentil y suplicante, y entendió que ella misma en ese momento era una madeja de ideas y dudas, así que una vez mas, apoyo a su amiga….

Mientras, en la ciudad… Search encontraba su destino… la puerta al palacio de Dante, donde 2 brujahs vestidos de negro guardaban la entrada….

Se acerco como si nada, y uno de los gorilas le cerro el paso, mientras que el otro pregunto en tono autoritario…

-Quien eres y como osas intentar entrar a este recinto, no a cualquiera se le permite…-

-Que acaso no es la ley de la Camarilla, que cualquier vástago se presente ante el príncipe…-

El tono de Search hizo estremecer a los guardias, quienes habituados al terror en los rostros de quienes los enfrentaban, esa respuesta los saco de balance

-Si, es una de las tradiciones, pero esta noche, el Principe atiende a una visita, así que lárgate engendro…-

Puso su mano en el hombro de Search…grave error…

Mientras tanto, dante atendía a su visita, El Guardian se encontraba frente a el, junto a otro sujeto, a quien el guardian presento como Xavo Cruz, un brujah de europa, hablando de un tema peculiar…

-DANTE, TE LO DIJE LA ULTIMA VEZ, LOS CAITIFF SON IMPORTANTES EN EL DESTINO, SUPE QUE MANDASTE A TUS JUSTICAR AYER POR UNOS POR UN DELITO MENOR, SI ESTO SIGUE…-

En ese momento, Dante hizo lo que nunca en su vida había hecho, estallo contra el Guardian….

-BASTA DE DARTE TANTOS HUMOS, UN NUEVO PRIMADO MUERTO DURANTE ESTE SITIO, YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI…DESTINO… DESTINO, QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE VIVES TU VIDA COMO SI ESO FUERA UN SER VIVO, BASTA DE TONTERIAS, EL PRINCIPE SOY YO, LA LEY DE LA CAMARILLA SOY YO, YO….-

-SI ME VAS A DECIR QUE TU REPRESENTAS EL ORDEN, TE ESCUCHAS IGUAL A MARLICK EL DIA QUE LO DESTRUI, HABLANDO CON TAL AUTONOMIA, NO VES QUE TUS PECADOS SE HAN VUELTO TAMBIEN LOS DE TU PADRE, ENMIENDA EL CAMINO DANTE O TU REI…-

Y en ese momento, un Guardia entro por la puerta de forma estrepitosa, El Guardian y Dante voltearon, y observaron a un herido Search entrar por la puerta, mientras que el guardia caia desmayado…

Dante lo observo, y dijo

-QUE DIABLOS PASA, ESTOY EN UNA SESION IMPORTANTE, ASÍ QUE…-

Search se acerco, y se arrodillo frente a Dante….

-lord Dante, yo Search, me entrego a ti….-

Dante observo, ese nombre… era…

-Tu…eres el vástago que oso romper la regla de progenie, teniendo un vástago sin mi permiso, sabes que ese pecado es la muerte, Caitiff…-

El Guardian y Xavo reconocieron aquel nombre… los miembros del Inconnu nombraron a Seeker como Search, acaso…

Dante, por su lado, observo a aquel vampiro postrado a sus pies, entregando su vida, y decidió demostrar ante el Guardian su poderío…

-Así que tu eres Search, dime, sabes que no solo tu seras castigado, tu has venido, pero tu Vastaga será igualmente castigada….-

-Por eso me entrego…-

-Que dices?- dice Dante, ese sujeto no había venido por miedo….

-Yo… yo tome esa decisión, abrazar a Eli, para salvarla….-

Dante escucho esa palabras, y su memoria le dieron recuerdos de antaño… una voz de su pasado, diciendo…- Yo lo Hice para salvarla Padre…-

Dante entonces recordó aquella mirada de Search, la misma que el mismo tuvo, el dia que convirtió a Natalia, el dia, que su hermano Dario, presa de celos, intento drenar la vida de Natalia, y como el, para salvarla, la había…

-Bien, Caitiff, me place que te entregues, así que te dire algo, un trato…-

Search escucho eso, acaso la Camarilla no era tan fría, acaso había una oportunidad…

Dante tomo un poco de aire, y dijo

-Dime, que paso, como fue convertida tu Vastaga?-

En ese momento, Search le dijo todo, el ataque de Teeth, la herida de Eli, y como el uso su ultima alternativa, le dijo que lo ultimo que el hubiese querido era maldecir a Eli, pero que por las circunstancias…

Dante escucho, cada palabra, y dijo…

-Esta bien, quedas perdonado…-

Search estuvo a punto de gritar, cuando la voz mas fría de Dante se asomo por sus labios…

-Esa vastaga, es un error, y debe desparecer, te perdonare la vida, con la única condision…QUE ME TRAIGAS EL CADAVER DE AQUELLA QUE LLAMAS ELI…-

-Pero…pero…- trato de decir Search, su esperanza se rompia en ese momento, el se salvaría, pero Eli….

-Ya te lo dije, traela, o muere en su lugar, pero ambos no saldrán de esto…-

El Gardian trato de intervenir, de decir que Search era aquel a quien Dante y el esperaban, pero la respuesta de Search le gano la mano…

-Entonces máteme…-

Dante observo la mirada de Search, lo miraba de frente, sin duda, sin miedo, con convicción..

-Que dijiste sangreliviana?-

Y Search lo grito, con fuerzas, - TOMEME A MI, SOY UN MONSTRUO, PERO SI ESTA VIDA, ESTA EXISTENCIA PUEDE SALVAR A ALGUIEN A ELI, ENTONCES LA ENTREGO, ENTREgO MI VIDA, POR LA DE ELI…-

Dante, en ese momento sintió como sus ojos le traicionaban… fue como un espejo…

"PADRE, SI MI VIDA PUEDE SALVAR LA DE NATALIA, ENTONCES TOMALA, ES TUYA PARA SALVAR MI PECADO Y EL DE ELLA"

En el el recuerdo de Dante, su padre mandaba a traer a su Justicar, en ese momento el Guardian entro, matando a ambos, a Marlick y a su Justicar, y Dante hizo lo mismo que su Sire hiciera…

-Luffy, ve aquí de inmediato…-

De una de las puertas, el Sheriff Luffy entro, de inmediato reconoció a Search, se acerco, se postro frente a Dante… y le dijo…

-Mi señor, me mando llamar…-

-Si, este es aquel al que llaman Search, el sujeto al que ese tal Bones culpo de faltar a las tradiciones….-

-Si, mi señor- dijo Luffy, observando el rostro de Search, antes había visto muchos condenados, pero en le rostro de Search no se veía el pánico, parecía feliz, feliz de sacrificarse por Eli…

Dante se levanto de su trono, se acerco a Luffy y le dijo

-Luffy, toma tu espada…y busca a ese tal Bones…-

Luffy no cupo en su sorpresa… -Que… que dijo, mi Señor…-

-ACASO NO FUI LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO, LUFFY, ESTE CAITIFF PIDIO MI CONSENTIMIENTO PARA PROCREAR, Y ESE BONES LO INCULPO, MENTIRME A MI ES MENTIR A LA CAMARILLA, Y DEBE SER MUERTTO POR SU PECADO…-

Luffy no podía creerlo, Dante nunca daba un permiso de progenie, no sin su evaluación, y este sujeto…este sujeto, había de alguna manera ablandado el corazón de su señor…

Luffy intento decir algo, pero la voz de Dante fue seca y tajante….

-No fui claro, Luffy…-

Luffy se levanto, diciendo – Si, mi señor…-

Siguio su camino, en busca de Bones, mientras que Search miraba a Dante, ambos no dijeron nada, solo se miraron, y Dante dijo

-Que deseas, parte ahora o cambiare de opinión…-

Search salió, por la puerta, mientras que Hisoka pasaba cerca….

De repente, se miraron, solo por un segundo, el rostro de Search, Hisoka lo vio mas de cerca, y en ese momento…ese momento, lo …. Lo …..

(No es posible, no es posible, te vi morir, un Lupino te ataco…tu deberías haber muerto) fue lo que la voz mental de Hisoka se repetía, mientras Search pasaba por su lado, Hisoka, por algún motivo, al sentirlo pasar cerca, no se pudo morir, como si su cuerpo, en pos de protegerse, se desconectara de este mundo, su cuerpo tintineo de frio, un sentimiento que hace tiempo no sentía, mientras que los ojos de Search se mostraban frios, humillados, tanto poder, el destino de la gente, en una sola persona, que mantenía esa postura, que le daba ese poder…

Y mientras seguía su camino hacia la mansión de Andrea, un solo sentimiento lo invadía, eso, la Camarilla, el Sabath, no, toda la yihad, todo esto estaba mal… algo… aqgo debía hacerse, no sabi que, pero tenia tiempo para encontrar su respuesta, mientras la Luna brillaba en el cielo, el continuo su camino……

Ok, fin del cap. 14, próximo cap… Luna carmesí, Cap. 15… La reunión de la Luna, 5 de 12 se reúnen….

Espero les halla gustado, comenten and see ya


	16. Chapter 16

Luna carmesi…Cap. 15…. La reunión de la Luz de la Luna….5 de 12 se reúnen…

Aun recuerdo el dia en que el me maldijo….

Mi tiempo en la tierra era poco, apenas un pobre vampiro con un pequeño grupo de amigos, tratando de mejorar un poco las cosas…

Batallamos fieras peleas, derrotamos a enemigos asombrosos, y en una de nuestras odiseas… el se presento ante nosotros…

Aquel cuyo nombre es un enigma, ha recibido tantos nombres a lo largo de la existencia, el Primero, el padre… pero el mas conocido... Caine…

Se presento a nosotros ofreciéndonos poder, mis colegas aceptaron, debido a la lucha que se avecinaba, solo yo veía eso con ojos dudosos…

Yo era un caminante diurno, y subir tan súbitamente de generación, me evitaría volver a disfrutar de la bella luz del dia, no quería dejar aquello que significaba tanto para mi, aquel único calor que aun conservaba como humano, y entonces, al enfrentar al gran padre y decirle mis motivos, el me conmino a la fuerza a beber de su vitae, diciéndome que aquel pecado que le siguio desde su error al matar a su hermano en aquella mitica rivalidad, ahora seria mio…

Me dio poderes, mas alla de los que hubiese soñado, pero también, me dio una carga, la carga de ser el esclavo del destino, ser un observador de cómo el mundo se acaba una y otra vez, mis ojos lo han visto, el final del mundo, a la llegada de la Gehena… el Apocalipsis vampirico, ese dia cuando los padres de los 13 clanes se levanten de sus letargos, Cuando el Wyrm, el Wild y The Weaver, las 3 fuerzas de la naturaleza a las que los Lupinos temen, conviertan la tierra en su campo de batalla, y el mismo dia en que la Paradoja, aquella entidad consciente que hace temblar a los magos, abra su ojo y derrumbe la tierra, aquel dia, que se resumirá después en desolación…

15 veces intente por mi mismo encontrar la salida hacia semejante destino, y 15 veces fracase, solo me desespere y al final, desisti….

Y es cuando la vi, no recuerdo cuantos fines del mundo observe, pero ella me dio la respuesta…

Natalia, una Ventrue que vino con el ultimo príncipe de Nueva York, ella me hablo de sus tiempos como vidente, y de la ultima de sus predicciones….

Un ser hijo del viento y de la Luz, una mujer, conocedora de las artes de la muerte y el fuego, Marachcerrath y Mirenoichka, eso dijo, después de tiempo, ella me dijo que esas palabras eran difusas, pero su significado mas cercano eran, Seeker y Caster, Aquel que busca y aquella que llama, con ello en mente, y con el resto de la profesia, los reuni, de las 4 mas fuertes fuerzas de los vampiros

De la Camarilla, El Doplengager, un ente envuelto en mentiras y el caos, escogi entre todos el mas idóneo, aquel que no solo vive en el velo, sino que es su mas ferviente defensor…

De los independientes, encontré al Death Knight, un ser inmortal que vaga su vida en busca de redimir sus pecados, a este lo encontré sollozando en las calles, llorando por los pecados que nublaban su alma, a este le di cobijo, encomiándole formar un ejercito de sus hermanos, para así preparase para la pelea…

Del Inconnu, ese grupo de vampiros que buscan la absolución, la Giolconda, escogi al Lich, el espíritu investigador que va mas alla de la muerte en pos de conocimiento, a el, lo conoci en el Vaticano, mientras investigaba rumores referentes al Papa…

Y al Final, de entre todos los Sabath, escogi a la Sirena, una mujer bella, que además es una oponente invensible, a ella la conoci en un baile de mascaras, en mis tiempos en europa, y le proferí mis planes, ella acepto, pues era algo mas que una Sabath, una verdadera miembro de la Manus nigrum, la mano Negra….

Los reuni, una noche de luna llena, y les di sus papeles, sus nombre, ninguno de ellos sabe la identidad de los otros, solo se conocen por su papel, reuniéndonos por 40 noches, una vez cada año, hasta el dia que el final llegue, o aquel llamado Seeker se presente…

Así…forme el grupo…la sesión de la Luna Nueva….

El Guardian del Eliseo….Antiguo Guardian Caitiff

La lluvia arremete en la ciudad, mientras Search regresa a su hogar…

A su encuentro, Andrea llega, lo observa, casi llorando, de rabia y de impotencia…

-Search, pequeño, que te sucede….- Ella abre sus brazos, en busca de que el le cuente que lo tiene en ese estado…

Search le pide que entren a la sala, y dentro, le cuenta su encuentro con el Principe, de cómo el deseaba sacrificarse por Eli, y del Juicio de Dante sobre ellos…

Andrea lo observa, con cada palabra Search demuestra cierto dejo de impotencia, Andrea no comprende el porque Search parece arrepentido de haber salido con bien, y el le dice..

-Sire, Andrea, si hubiera muerto, esa hubiera sido mi decisión, pero este Principe, me perdono, como si hubiera cometido una falta, eso es lo que no comprendo….PORQUE DEBE DE VERSE MAL EL QUE YO SALVE A ELI, YO NUNCA LO VERE COMO UN ERROR, PORQUE ESAS REGLAS SON MAS IMPORTANTE QUE LA VIDA DE ALGUIEN, EN QUE MOMENTO….EN QUE MOMENTO SE VOLVIERON ASÍ DE MONSTRUOSOS…-

Andrea callo con un abrazo a Search, observo sus ojos, de su habitual color oscuro, poco a poco empezaban a cambiar…acaso no solo Eli podía invocarlo, también por ira y recelo, podía cambiar….

Observo el rostro de Search, los ojos se turnaban de nuevo oscuros, mientras que ella lo veía con amor y compasión, y le dijo…

-Mi pequeño, tienes razón, no debió ser así, por eso estamos nosotros, es nuestra tarea en esta fachada detenerlos y ponerles limites, así lo quisieron los que idearon esta vida…-

-Idearon, dice… a que te refieres, que sabes de esta guerra madre…-

Andrea observo el rostro de Search, y decidió darle la información que requería….

-Veras, la Camarilla, el Sabath, solo son juegos que enmascaran a la verdadera lucha, todo esto empezó desde los tiempos ancestrales, desde Enoch, y fue ideado por la Manus Nigrum…-

-Manus Nigrum… la mano negra, acaso así no es llamado el Sabath, Madre…-

-En cierta forma, ese nombre se nos dio para enmascarar a la verdadera, y luchar contra la Camarilla es otra de nuestras acciones para el verdadero fin…-

Search observa el rostro de Andrea, mientras ella voltea, tomando un libro de un mueble, un libro grande y viejo, pero perfectamente conservado…

-Aquí veras todo, toda la información de la primera ciudad, de cómo cambiamos de ser protectores a ser amos, y de cómo una sociedad encontró la forma de regresar a nuestra misión de proteger….-

Search tomo el libro que le extendia Andrea, abrió la primera pagina, y leyó en voz baja…

La primera frase que salía en ese libro, fue…

"Primero fue Caine, quien mato a su hermano y con ello se maldijo…"

"Caine conoció a Lilith, quien le enseño como manipular ese poder, y después, Caine mato a Lilith, para así volver a quedar solo, Caine tuvo a 3, y estos engendraron a 13 mas, y ese fue el comienzo de los clanes…"

Search leyó con avidez cada pagina, mientras que Andrea salía de esa sala, Xarko la esperaba en la puerta, ya sabían ambos que debían hacer, alguien los esperaba…

Mientras, en la Abadia, Luffy sollozaba en el lecho de Suchi…

El veneno del Hombre oso aun estaba en su cuerpo, y ella se encontraba en sopor, durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que Luffy lloraba….

No podía ser que aquel amo al que tanto le había servido, aquel amo al que le había sido tan fiel, se hubiera atrevido a perdonar a alguien que había faltado a las leyes, no en su presencia, si Luffy tenia algo mas fuerte que su Amor por Suchi, o su lealtad, era su sentido del Honor, y esa decisión le quitaba todo el merito a su labor, impartir Justicia….

Mientras sollozaba, de entre las sombras, una figura se aproximo…

-Así que el corazón de Dnte se ha ablandado, tanto, como para perdonar a un Caitiff, cierto Luffy…- dijo la voz entre las sombras…

Luffy lo reconoció, sorprendiéndose de la llegada de este… y dijo su nombre….

-Lord…Lord Dario…-

Dario dio un par de pasos, para salir de las sombras que lo cobijaban…

-Dante salió, como siempre, en esta fecha, así que podremos hablar sin temor…-

Luffy observo las palabras de este enigmático ser, y dijo – Nunca he dicho algo que no pueda pronunciar frente a mi señor…-

-Lo se, tu fidelidad es encomiable, lastima que tu labor no sea tan importante, a los ojos de dante, como lo es para los mios…-

Luffy observo lo que enmascaraban esas palabras, y dijo…

-Dante es el príncipe, y a el es a quien le soy fiel…-

-Los príncipes nacen y caen todos los días, pero el amor, el amor si que es difícil de encontrar, no lo crees, Luffy…-

Luffy en ese momento, observo a Suchi, dormida en el sueño venenoso, y al voltear, observo a Dario ofreciéndole un frasco…

-Esta sangre esta inbuida con el antídoto para el veneno que ataca a Suchi, dáselo y ella se repondrá-

Luffy observa el frasco y dice –Que me costara este favor…-

-Nada, solo, espero que cuando llegue el momento, recuerdes que para mi eres mas importante y tu labor mas encomiable que para dante, el siempre se ha preocupado solo por el Guardian, como si este fuera mas príncipe que el, no te parece…-

Luffy toma el frasco, mientras que en silencio, Dario se aleja, diciendo al final…

-Solo recuerda, un Principe puede caer, pero tu labor siempre será bienvenida, mi querido Luffy….-

Y Luffy se queda solo en esa habitación, observando el envase con el antídoto…

Mientras, en un lugar, el Eliseo de la ciudad de Nueva york, una figura de de portentosa forma se encuentra en una sala…el Guardian del Eliseo…

Sobre el, un vitral, con la forma de un demonio de alas plateadas abrazando a una figura femenina de cabello rojo, mientras que on angel dorado de alas delgadas rodea al mundo, la luz de dicho vitral ilumina la sala, mientras que en las paredes de esa habitación, 4 puertas se abren, y 4 sujetos de tunicas largas caminan hacia el interior de la habitación, entonces, el primero de ellos hablo…

-Soy la dulce mentira, me escondo en las pasiones y los deseos de la gente, soy el Doplengager, y estoy aquí para luchar contra el destino…-

La segunda figura dio un paso delante, diciendo

-Soy aquel que busca absolución a sus pecados, aun después de la muerte, mi alma no descansara, ronadara por los pasillos de la vida y la muerte, hasta encontrar el perdón, soy el Death Knight, y estoy aquí para luchar contra el destino…-

La 3er figura, igual paso al frente de su lugar, diciendo…

-Soy la curiosidad y la investigación, los secretos del mundo me dan una razón para vivir, y comtemplo el mundo con los ojos de un investigador, soy El Lich, aquel que se pierde por encontrar la verdad, y estoy aquí para luchar contra el destino…-

Y al final, la 4ta sombra, una figura mas menuda y elegante, una figura femenina, toma el ultimo lugar alrededor del Guardian y dice…

-Soy el susurro del mar, mi voz acalla la furia y llama a las tormentas, soy la pasión y el deleite, y con la miel de mis palabras, puedo impulsar la voluntad del hombre, soy la Sirena, y estoy aquí, para luchar contra el destino..-

En ese momento, el Guardian alza los brazos, observando el vitral en el techo, diciendo

-Aquí estamos, aquellos que han decidido luchar contra ti, destino, para salvar a este nuestro mundo, 40 años preparándonos para este dia, la ultima reunión de los 5, antes de tu llegada, esperando la llegada de los 2 que llamaran a reunir a los 12, estamos….-

-JAJAJAJA, no puedo creerlo, así son todas las reuniones, Andreita, en serio, parecen un coro muy participativo…- dice una voz saliendo de donde la llamada Sirena saliera antes…

Caminando hacia la luz de aquella habitación, Xarko aparece, mientras que la Sirena lo observa con recelo, y el Doplengager con ira…

-Así que esta es tu comitiva de cada año,la razón por la que dejabas el arzobispado en este dia, reunirte aquí cada año…-

En ese momento, el Doplengager estalla en ira…

-SIRENA, QUE DIABLOS HAS HECHO, TRAICIONASTE A LA HERMANDAD TRAYENDO A ALGUIEN A ESTE RECINTO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL GUARDIAN ESTA MUY DECEPSIONADA DE TI…-

Xarko observa el tono que ese sujeto le habla a la Sirena, y hace el intento de atacarlo, pero esta pone el brazo, terminando así con el intento, y la Sirena entonces habla…

-Doplengager, si el esta aquí es debido a que le pedi autorización al guardian, y el con su venia me la otorgo, el es Carlos Mallo, un querido amigo y un aliado de nuestra causa..-

El Lich tona la barbilla de su mascara y dice

-Carlos Mallo, ese nombre a tocado una campana en mi cabeza, no eres tu acaso el tzimice llamado Xarko, de España si mal no recuerdo…-

Doplengager en ese momento estalla de nuevo…

-HAS DICHO TZIMICE, NO SOLO HAS REVELADO LOS SECRETOS DE LA HERMANDAD A ALGUIEN DE FUERA, SINO ADEMAS HAS TRAIDO A UN SALVAJE SABATH, SIRENA…-

En ese momento Sirena arranca la mascara de su rostro, siendo esta Andrea…

-Así que somos salvajes, pues bien, estos salvajes, como nos llamas, somos los mayores protectores de la verdad, o acaso no has traido a Natalia e inclusive a tu vastaga Ximena en secreto a estas sesiones, Dante….-

En ese momento, la segunda mascara cae, Doplengager es Dante, el príncipe de Nueva York, quien se defiende de la acusación…

-Si he traido a estas reuniones a Natalia, es debido a que ella fue la profetiza que soño con la llegada de The Seeker, era su derecho saber sobre este lugar…-

En ese momento, un puño zurca el aire, impactándose en el rostro de Dante, este observa como el atacante es el Death knight…

-Así que ella es una traidora, pues eres tu la peor escoria Dante, te pones en tu trono dando ordenes a todo el mundo y juzgando por todos lados, acaso no sabes que estuviste a punto de cerrar la puerta al destino para siempre…-

-COMO TE ATREVES A ACUSARME DE ESO DEATH KNIGHT, QUE PRUEBAS TIENES DE ESO…-

-Quieres pruebas, yo soy la prueba- dice mientras se quita la mascara, detrás de la cual se encuentra Akross – aun tengo las cicatrices que tus perros me hicieron, mis amigos aun están recuperándose de la lucha, así es como nos apoyas Dante, menguando nuestras fuerzas….-

Dante queda asombrado de la revelación, y Xarko se adelanta diciendo

-Ademas, no soy el único amigos que llego de invitado a esta reunión..- dice mientras apunta al techo, donde 3 siluetas se observan en la oscuridad, estas bajan demostrando ser Ladylince, Neji y Naruto….

Dante observa como mas figuras llegan, y se queda viendo al Lich, quien se quita la mascara, siendo este el amigo que trajera la noche pasada el Guardian al palacio…

Dante observa como ese grupo se quita las mascaras en esa sesión, cuando el Guardian del Eliseo habla…

-No estamos aquí para discusiones sin sentido, esta es para una razón mas importante, esta reunión es para hablar sobre The Seeker, y su arribo a las fuerzas del Sabath…-

Y al escuchar eso, Dante temblo, el Guardian sabia donde estaba Seeker, y mas que nada, sabia que este se encontraba en el Sabath, que resolución se llegaría en esa sesión….

Fin cap. 15, espero les gustara, el próximo cap…saga repercusiones, cap. 16…El Principe caído, comienza la absolución de Dante…

Opinen y comenten, see ya


	17. Chapter 17

Luna carmesi…Cap. 16… La caida de un príncipe….El lamento de Dante

La luna llena se eleva en el cielo, mientras que la Primao Gangrel observa el ambiente salvaje de su territorio, alrededor de ella, los lupinos observan su sereno semblante….

De repente, como una sola mente, los Lupinos transformados en Crinos voltean a una misma dirección, mientras que una fría sonrisa adorna los labios de Lilia…

De entre los Lupinos, uno de pelo platedo se acerca a Lilia…

-Mi señora, aun sabiendo que usted es criatura del Wyrm, nosotros le somos fieles a usted, por lo tanto le pido…-

En ese momento, Lilia levanta su brazo derecho callando al Lupino…

-Nada de eso, Silverio, sabes muy bien que tu misión es otra…-

-Mi señora, yo… acaso usted esta segura de…-

Lilia cambia su semblante de nuevo, ahora la excitación y la ira adornan su salvaje belleza, un hilo de sangre que sale por su boca demuestra la rabia que contiene en esos momentos…

-La Camarilla caera, mi fiel Silverio, en las manos de un enemigo mas grande que el mismo Sabath… te encargo que protejas a mi amada Avi…-

El miedo se apodero del rostro del Lupino, y este prosiguió

-Mi señora, es como si usted me entregara su testamento, acaso usted cree que perderá esta pelea…-

-La suerte esta hechada, la gran madre aun esta en contacto con sus hijos, Eloia me a hablado en sueños de este enemigo, de un enemigo al que he enfrentado cientos de veces, con el mismo resultado…. Por eso te pido, cuida a Avi… dile que me perdone si fui dura con ella, pero se que será fuerte en las peleas que vendrán, dile, que la amo tanto como ame a Mime…. Y como ultimo deseo y orden a ustedes, Kameki…Silver… les ordeno unirse en esta pelea a Andre, que las huestes salvajes de Gangrel y Lupinos formen partido con el Sabath, ellos tendrán el ultimo bastion para defender a este mundo…-

Los lupinos y algunos gangrel en forma de lobos observan estas palabras, mientras se alejan en silencio del lugar….

Y en ese momento, al verse al fin sola, Lilia se levanta de su trono de hojarasca, diciendo…

-BASTA DE ESPERAS, SE A LO QUE VIENES, MUESTRATE Y VEN POR MI…HANZO….-

Y de entre las espesuras aparece Hanzo, aquel que asesinara al Primado de los Malkavians y los Toreador…

-Vaya, así que sabias que vendría, esa particular habilidad de los Gangrel es muy divertida, jeje…-

Hanzo observa a Lilia, ella no parece temerosa por su presencia, mas aun, parece alegre…

-Que… acaso la muerte definitiva no significa nada para ti, acaso sientes que llegaras a algún hermoso lugar, Lilia?...-

Lilia retoma su sonrisa, mientras que una lagrima corre por sus mejillas…

-Temer a la muerte, mentiría si te dijera que no, pero 2 cosas se que tu desconoces…-

Hanzo se acerca de forma desafiante a Lilia, y dice

-Ahh si… y que cosas son esas?..-

-En primera, que no importa a donde me lleve la muerte, se que Mime me esperara del otro lado… y la otra… que la noche anterior, por unos minutos, la tierra dejo de llorar…-

Lilia observa el rostro de Hanzo, y le dice

-Ahora que yo respondi, responde tu una ultima pregunta?-

Hanzo sonríe, poniendo un dedo en los labios de Lilia…

-Cual es su pregunta?-

Lilia toma valor, el toque de Hanzo le llena de pavor…

-Que buscas matando a los Primados, que acaso no eres tu parte de los secretos oscuros de la camarilla?-

Hanzo sonríe, en verdad ella estaba mas informada de lo que parecía…

-En si, solo busco 3 cosas, las fuentes mas fuertes de las 3 disciplinas básicas, la Celeridad de los Toreador, la fortaleza de los Gangrel, y la Potencia de los Brujah…-

Lilia rie un poco, y dice

-Te fallo el plan, el primado de los Brujah murió la noche pasada, tu plan no funcionara, o si?-

-Nimiedades, ahí mas de un Primado con Potencia, sabes, el Brujah no es el único clan con esa disciplina, solo que debere esperar un poco mas, hasta que el plan llegue a un punto mas conveniente…-

Lilia en ese momento deja caer la ropa que la cubre dejando al descubierto su cuello, en ese momento, hanzo la toma por el talle, bajando lentamente su cabeza, y dice

-Esta es Lilia, la salvaje Primado Gangrel, entregándose a mis manos como un corderito, jeje, hasta tu preciosa Mime lucho por su vida….-

Y en cuanto sintió la salvaje mordida de Hanzo en su cuello, y el dolor de su sangre siendo extraido de su cuerpo, Lilia pensó en una sola cosa…

(Mime… esperame, pronto, estaremos…Juntas por la eternidad…)

Y en silencio, una nueva vida inmortal fue tomada esa misma noche…

Mientras tanto, en el Eliseo…la reunión no iba viento en popa…

Dante observaba como uno a uno, las diferentes fuerzas de vampiros en el mundo se encontraban ahí, en ese lugar, y el Guardian observaba como sus escogidos discutían los unos con los otros, Dante estaba en medio de un ataque entre los otros 3 elementos, mientras que el grupo de Lady y los monitores del Inconnu observaban la escena en silencio…

-BASTA… NO ACTUEN COMO CHIQUILLOS, ESTE LUGAR ES SAGRADO, RECUERDEN SU LABOR Y PAPEL, SUS LUCHAN INTERNAS Y LA MASCARADA NO TIENE LUGAR AQUÍ, DONDE SE DISCUTE LA SUPERVIVENCIA DE LA HUMANIDAD…-

-Supervivencia dice, acaso no comprende, las acciones de dnte casi nos cuestan la vida de The Seeker, y aun así quiere que lo veamos y le digamos Buenas noches…- dice Andre, furiosa por los sucesos ocurridos las pasadas noches…

Mientras que Dante escuchaba eso, sus acciones habían puesto la vida de Seeker en peligro, acaso… acaso el Seeker era un … un Caitiff….

-Andrea, que las acciones de Dante pusieran en peligro al Seeker es tu culpa, si hubieras hecho lo mas sensato y me hubieses informado del hallazgo, cosas así no hubieran pasado, acaso pensabas usar al Seeker en tu pelea con la Camarilla-

Andrea titubeo un poco, no sabia si revelar que el Seeker era su Vastago, pero cuando mas pensaba en ello, Xarko se interpuso…

-Mi buen señor, Andretita es la mas capaz de determinar que es mas seguro para The Seeker, ya que ella es nada mas ni nada menos que su Sire, acaso no es derecho de un Sire el proteger a su Vastago, como una amorosa madre a su hijo?...-

-NO HABLAMOS DE UN CAITIFF ORDINARIO, ESTE PODRIA SER UN INMORTAL MAS ALLA DE CUALQUIER GENERACION, SU SEGURIDAD ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE…-

Xarko vuelve a tomar iniciativa en la platica…

-En ese caso, recomiendo que dejen tanto a Caster como a Seeker en nuestras manos, haremos lo que podamos para arreglar el defectito que tiene…-

El Guardian se siente intrigado ante las palabras

-A que…defecto se refieren?...-

Andrea toma la palabra en ese momento…

-El Seeker reacciona por la Ira y el Amor… desea mas que nada proteger a Caster, contra quien sea, aun contra sus propios amigos, no controla a su bestia interna y esta controla la energía de Seiko en el frenesí… solo el frenesí libera al poder de Seeker, por lo tanto, lo mejor que podemos hacer es aumentar su generación, para así..-

-Yo me encargare de todo…- se escucho una voz en toda la sala….

La mirada general se postra en Dante, quien levanta la mano para que lo escuchen…

Dante se queja un poco, su lugar en ese momento es algo austero, Siren encontró a Seeker, incluso a Caster, y ahora estaba determinada a hacerse cargo de ellos, eso no lo podía permitir, el lugar del salvador del mundo era en la Camarilla, ni mas ni menos, era su deber proteger a ambos…

Se quedo mirando al Guardian, esperando que este le diera su venia, el Guardian guardo silencio, y fue Dante quien hablo

-Se…que mis acciones pasadas fueron tontas, se que obre mal contra ustedes, y se mas que nadie que mis acciones trajeron pena hacia el Seeker y los demás caitiff de esta ciudad, fui frio, me enfoque en mi poder y mis prejuicios y eso costo vidas, se que no merezco su perdón, pero…. También se que tengo a los mejores hechiceros en la camarilla, Ludwing Von Schults, el Primado de los Tremere, sin duda encontrara algún artificio mágico para que Seeker logre controlar a su Bestia, y tenemos el mejor peleador, Luffy, mi hombre de confianza, quien podrá adiestrarlo, además, se que con el como muestra del peligro latente, los pleitos del Sabath y la Camarilla acabaran, la hermandad vampirica se iniciara aquí, las antiguas reglas se romperán, y juntos nos prepararemos contra el verdadero enemigo…-

Dante guardo silencio, esperaba que sus palabras entraran al grupo, pero fue Andrea la primera que hablo…

-Así que piensas que es solo lo siento y un apretón de manos, Dante no seas infantil, tus desiciones casi nos cuestan al Seeker, 3 veces hasta ahora, primero tu ley de masacre de Caitiff, luego tu absurda caceria de Sear….- y Andrea en ese momento callo….

Estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Search, dante observo como ella tapaba su boca en ese instante, el completo la frase

-Sea…. Ibas… IBAS A DECIR SEARCH, AQUEL CAITIFF QUE ROMPIO LA REGLA DE LA PROGENIE, ESE… ESE ES SEEKER….-

Andrea no contesto, no fue necesario, ya que Ladylince, la monitor del Inconnu salió de entre las sombras, diciendo

-Si, el es, Sora Evans, mejor conocido como Search, el es Seeker, no recuerdas lo que dijo Natalia en su predicción… la palabra con la que ellos llamaban a el salvador era Somara, ella no tenia una idea de el significado de esa palabra, pero que la mas parecida a ella era buscar, y por ello lo llamo Seeker, pero una traducción mas cercana sin duda seria Search, no es así, Tio Dante…-

Y Dante la reconoció en ese momento, ella conocía la profecía de Natalia, claro, puesto que ella misma estaba presente cuando Natalia la formulo, ella era…

-Lady…. Que haces aquí?...- Hablo Dante después de casi 400 años de no haberla visto, Ladylince, la única Vastago de su hermano, Dario, había regresado…

-Dante, mi vida pasada no importa, ahora soy parte del Inconnu, ellos me dieron una dirección, un motivo de vida, y un verdadero Sire que me arropo con amor y me enseño la verdad…- dice esto señalando con su dedo a Xavo

-Basta de tonterías…- ordeno el Guardian, y entonces dijo con voz mas energica – Andrea, lo que dice Dante es verdad, la Camarilla ofrece mas poder para preparar al Seeker, o a Search, como prefieran llamarlo, así que ordeno que lo entregues en 3 dias a Dante, espero que sigas al pie de la letra tu propuesta Dante…-

Dante se inclina y dice – Así se hara, mi Señor…-

-Nunca, yo nunca entregare a mi propia sangre a…- trata de decir Andrea, pero la voz del Guardian se escucha sin reclamos…

-ANDREA, TU Y TU INVITADO QUEDENSE AQUÍ, LOS DEMAS RETIRENSE, DEBO HABLAR COSAS CON USTEDES 2….-

En ese momento, los demás miembros de ese grupo se retiraron, los del Inconnu salieron por la puerta de Xavo, Mientras que Dante por la suya, solo quedaron Andrea y Xarko, Akross salió, pero al llegar a la puerta, se oculta entre las sombras…

El silencio en ese momento fue sepulcral, y en ese momento, la voz del Guardian salió energica y fría…

-Akross, sal de ahí, se que te ocultas, esto también te interesa…-

Akross se aproximo lentamente, y el Guardian dijo

-Ahora, quiero decir unas palabras a ustedes 3…-

Andrea dio un paso acercándose agresivamente al Guardian…

-NUNCA, ESCUCHEME, NUNCA ENTREGARE A SEARCH A LA CAMARILLA, SI DANTE LO QUIERE, SERA SOBRE MI CADAVER, SIN IMPORTARME SI DEBO PELEAR CONTRA USTED O CONTRA LA CAMARILLA, EL ES MI VASTAGO, Y NADIE…-

-Andrea, suéltame, nadie te arrebatara a Search, esta claro?...- dijo el Guardian….

Andrea lo solto, no comprendia esa nueva premisa, le encargaba que cuidara a Search?...

-No entiendo, acabas de decir a Dante que le entregara a Search, y ahora me dices… no comprendo..-

El Guardian fijo su vista en la nada, y dijo aquellas palabras…

-Despues de hoy… después de hoy….. Dante no podra protegerse ni a si mismo….-

Andrea y Xarko, al igual que Akross, escucharon el tono de aquellas palabras, el Guardian sabia algo, por eso había dado 3 dias, Dante estaba perdido, el lo sabia, y no hizo nada por salvarlo…

Andre miro al Guardian, se notaba duro, pero en su interior, un dejo de tristeza se observaba lejano en su mirada, no dijeron nada, solo Akross se quedo, mientras Andrea y Xarko se dirigieron a su respectiva puerta, sin decir nada, Akross dijo

-Porque no lo advirtió, porque no intento salvarlo… acaso va a morir…-

-Lo que pase hoy no lo se, esta mundo es diferente al que yo conoci tantas veces… Seeker… Search, y Caster, su presencia cambian por completo el mundo, son como una ruptura en una serie, esa pequeña ruptura, por minima que sea, cambia por completo la serie de sucesos…-

Mientras esas palabras taladran la mente de Akross, este piensa muy seriamente en lo que le espera a Search en esta pelea, tomando en ese momento una decisión…

Mientras eso pasa, un feliz Dante llega a su palacio, entrando por la puerta principal, la cual se encuentra extrañamente abandonada…

Pasa por el pasillo, solitario también, llegando hasta el cuarto de su trono, el cual no se encuentra solo…

En su trono, se encuentra Drio, su hermano y Primado de los Ventrue, tomando un liquido carmín en la copa de Dante…

-Dario…Que significa este ultraje, sabes que solo el príncipe esta autorizado a tomar ese trono, acaso piensas que solo por ser mi hermano, perdonare esta ofensa a las tradiciones, me debes respeto y…

Dario sonríe, agitando un poco la copa, viendo fríamente a Dante y dice

-Cierto, la tradición ordena que solo el príncipe se siente en este trono, y eso es lo que esta haciendo, no es así, mis hermanos?….-

Dante no comprende lo que esas palabras encierra, hasta que al observar alrededor de aquel atrio, tomando su lugar correspondiente, cada uno de los Primados, incluso lo nuevos primados recientemente ordenados por los decesos, se agrupan alrededor de la sala…

Las puertas detrás de Dante se cierran herméticamente, solo los Primados Gangrel y Tremere se encuentran ausentes, Dario toma otro sorbo de la copa y dice

-Dante, esta junta de los mas selectos vampiros de la sociedad Neoyorkina han evaluado tu desempeño, los Primados Gangrel y tremeré han manifestado su venia en excluirse de esta junta y aceptar sus decretos, pero aquellos que estamos aquí, hemos dado nuestro veredicto…-

Dante siente un frio recorrerle la espina, y dario prosiguió…

-Lilia VanFleur…se declara abstente de dar su veredicto….-

- Ludwing Von Schults… se declara abstente de dar su veredicto…-

-Digo estos nombres, puesto que ese decreto llego así a mis aposentos mediante estas cartas selladas, tal como dicta la tradición, ahora cada uno de los Primados, dara su veredicto individualmente…-

En eso, se levanta la nuevo Primado de los Malkavian, Lucia Trims…- Yo Lucia, en nombre de mis hermanos, declaro a Dante, Principe de Nueva York, incapaz de llevar el peso de la corona…-

Tambien otra figura nueva, el Primado de los Toreador…- Yo… Angust Baschillert, en nombre de mi clan…declaro a Dante, Principe de Nueva york… Incapaz de llevar el peso de la corona…-

El Primado de los Nosferatu, Brock, habla ahora- Yo, Brock, en nombre de mi clan, declaro a Dante, príncipe de Nueva York, incapaz de llevar la corona…-

Y el nuevo primado de los Brujah se levanta…- Yo, Carlos Larriaga, en nombre de mi clan, declaro a Dante, príncipe de Nueva York, incapaz de llevar la corona….-

En ese momento, Dario se levanta y dice

-Solo falto yo, dario, en nombre de mi clan, declaro a Dante, príncipe de Nueva York, Incapaz de llevar la corona…-

La voz de los votos resonó en la mente de Dante, pero aun quedaba una salida…

-Esto es malo, no pensé que fuera tan odiado por todos, solo que se les olvido un detalle…-

Dario observa a dante y dice

-Un detalle, cual es mi querido hermano?...-

-Solo el Sheriff de una ciudad puede declararme incapaz, solo su voto puede darle valia a esta sesión, no importa que tanto me odien todos, solo Luffy puede decir que esta junta tiene valia…-

Dante se sintió aliviado, los Primados se sorprendieron, pero dario siguió ecuánime…

-Así que solo el Sheriff le daría valor a esta junta, no es así, crees que esta junta sea valida, mi querido amigo….Luffy?...-

En ese momento, Luffy salió por detrás de la sala, con la cabeza abajo, diciendo

-Yo, Luffy, en mi papel de Sheriff de Nueva York, doy fe y valia a esta junta, y declaro incapaz de llevar la corona a Dante, otorgándole mi venia de proteger y hacer las tradiciones al nuevo Principe…dario…-

-LARGA VIDA AL PRINCIPE DARIO…- se escucha en la sala las voces de todos los Primados, mientras Dario se vanaglora de dicho honor, y el terror y la frustración se apoderan de dante…

-Dante, la tradición estipula que solo un príncipe puede haber, así que siguiendo las tradiciones, yo, Dario, te sentencia a la muerte para retirar tu estirpe de la línea de sangre…-

Dante se congelo, esa junta, ese lugar, donde tanto poder había sentido, ahora era el lugar que presagiaría su tumba…..

Mientras, en una sala del palacio de Andrea, Search cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo, no lo había terminado, pero ahora las cosas estaban claras, un reflejo pugaz de color rojo ilumino sus ojos mientras que una nueva dirección se le abria frente a el…

Y la guerra que vendria, seria una como nadie jamás la había visto nunca….

Aquí termina este cap. espero les haya gustado, el sigui8ente, y ultimo de Luna carmesí…

Adios al Amanecer, caminemos juntos hacia el Ocaso…


	18. Chapter 18

Luna Carmesi…Cap. 17 y final de Amanecer…. Adios al Amanecer… Caminemos juntos hacia el Ocaso Rojo…( Good Bye to Sunrice…. Lets walk together to the Red Sunset)

Espero que esta carta te llegue, antes de la hora final…

Tome una decisión que podría salvar o destruir el mundo, dependiendo de aquello que hagas tu con lo que te dire…

Mi decisión de guardar silencio, y ofrecer mi vida por la tuya, fue para salvar aquello que se necesita para salvar al mundo… tu piel, y tu persona…

Este mundo te necesita mas que a mi, y para protegerte, no dire mas, solo que el enemigo esta mas cercano de lo que aparenta, y la misma sangre podría ser aquel nexo que determine a tu verdadero enemigo…

Salvanos del muro de espejos, de aquel suplicio eterno que nos encerro por la eternidad en esta interminable fila de acontecimientos…

Y por ultimo, protege a aquella persona que es el resultado de nuestro amor, Xime…

Confio en tus desiciones, adiós, mi amado Dante…..

Ultima carta de Natalia, consorte de Dante, anterior Principe de Nueva york…

Dante escucha aun el eco de aquellas palabras, acaso su propio hermano lo sentensiaba a muerte?

Y porque aun estaba ahí, no lo sabia…

Una noche había pasado, aun no le daban la muerte definitiva, acaso Natalia había logrado aplacar la ira de su hermano…

Recordaba la noche anterior….

Flashback:

Dante aun escuchaba el eco de las palabras de Dario en aquella sala, la pena de muerte al príncipe anterior, para así terminar los lazos de sangre con cualquier otro vástago, era una practica común, el sabia que sus días terminarían, cuando en el ultimo minuto, las puertas del atrio se abrieron estrepitosamente….

De un fuerte empeyon, Natalia, su amada, entro estrepitosamente a aquella sala, caminando altiva y orgullosa…

-Que diablos pasa aquí, a que se debe esta reunión de conspiradores…- dijo con voz clara y fuerte

La reunión se callo, mientras que Luffy sacaba a Dante para las mazmorras…

Dante observo como la puerta de la sala se cerraba, mientras que veía por la luz a Natalia, que miraba fieramente a Dario a los ojos…

Fin del Flashback

Ahora, Dante estaba solo, en su pensamiento, cuando una risa se asomo por la puerta que daba a su celda…

-Así que este es Dante, el orgulloso príncipe, transformado en una piltrafa, jeje…-

Esa voz le era conocida a Dante, no miro para que no vieran su rostro, aun en ese estado, Dante era orgulloso…

Brock miraba por aquella rendija, tratando de ver los ojos de Dante, pero este seguía con la mirada baja…

-Mira que extraña es la vida, ella, tu Natalia, te salvo, jeje… y la forma en que lo hizo, me pareció tan graciosa….-

Dante escucho aquellas palabras, acaso Natalia había convencido a Dario, y en que forma lo haría…

Y en eso, la risa estrepitosa de Brock se escucho en aquellas mazmorras, una risa dura y sin piedad

-Dante, tonto Dante, recuerdas la tradición 5, los pecados del vástago, pecados del Sire….-

Dante no entendía que podía significar eso, esa tradición establecia que si un vástago cometia algún pecado, el sire podía recibir el castigo en su lugar, acaso…

-Mira que las reglas se pueden ver al revés, esa Niponita, con venia de Dario, tomo tu lugar en el castigo, ella….FUE EJECUTADA ESTA MAÑANA, JAJAJAJA-

Dante escucho aquellas palabras, su voluntad decayó en ese momento, Natalia…. Natalia….

Ningun sonido salió de su boca, nada se escucho, el mundo se paro, y un hilo de sangre broto de sus labios, su mirada desorbitada y lo poco que quedaba de humano en su ser se destruyo….Dante…para el mundo…Habia muerto en ese instante….

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Andrea, Avi miraba las estrellas, recordando los momentos que habia vivido con sus Sires, momentos duros con Lilia, y momentos dulces y hermosos con Mime, ambas madres le daban su amor a su manera, y en ese momento, un lobo de pelo plateado subió por la ventana…

Ella reconoció de inmediato a Silver, el antiguo guardian lupino de su madre….

-Silver, que pasa, le sucedió algo a mi madre….-

Silver volvió a la forma humana para hablar con ella, su mirada era triste, y hablo calmadamente hacia ella…

-Mi señora… yo….-

Silver no dijo nada mas, solo alargo un envoltorio de papel, Avi lo tomo entre sus manos, y lo leyó…

Avi…

Se que que cuando estas palabras lleguen a ti, yo ya abre pasado a otro mundo, esperando encontrarme con Mime ahí…

No pude protegerte, no pude, el llamdo de la Madre me advirtio a tiempo para ponerte en manos salvas, pero aun así, mis manos no fueron lo fuertes que hubiese querido…

Mi amada Princesa, te pondré lejos para que tomes una decisión…

Estar a salvo, o buscar la verdad…

Como siempre, eres libre de tomar el camino que elijas…

Por siempre te amare…

Lilia….

Aquellas palabras entraron en la cabeza de Avi, y Silver hablo…

-Ya terminamos los arreglos del sepelio… su ultima voluntad era que nos uniéramos al Sabath, y así lo haremos, los Lupinos y los Gangrel, todos apoyaremos a Andrea… mi ama me pidió solo una cosa al entregarle esta carta… que le dijera…Ahora que haras, Avi….-

Avi escucho esas palabras, tantas veces las había escuchado de los labios de Lilia, cada que le ponía alguna prueba, esas palabras se asomaban en los labios de su Sire…

Y viendo la lluvia, y la luna en el firmamento, tomo una decisión…

Mientras tanto, a paso forzado, Luffy dirige a Xime por los pasillos del palacio, ella no entiende por que ese trato tan repentino, el no habla, solo la tomo de la mano y empezó a guiarla hacia la puerta…

Y al llegar a la puerta principal, Luffy la abrió, y con fuerza, arrojo a Xime a la calle lodosa…

Xime se quito el fango del rostro, y vio a los ojos a Luffy, el la miro despectiva y fríamente…

-Luffy… no entiendo…- dijo con una voz débil, casi un susurro, y entonces, luffy le dijo

-Ximena, ya no tienes lugar aquí, Dante es confinado a la mazmorra por la eternidad, y yo mismo hice que tu Sire, Natalia, viera su ultimo Amanecer hoy….-

Xime no podía creer esas palabras… acaso el mundo que ella conocía, ese mundo maravilloso, se había extinguido…

-Que hare… ahora que hare… no se que debo hacer…-

Luffy la vio, ella sollozaba, estuvo a punto de ceder, pero sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era lo debido, y dijo

-Sea lo que sea que hagas, hazlo lejos de este palacio, si te veo merodeando por aquí, sin importar porque sea, te proimeto que será el ultimo error que cometas, ahora lárgate, y si te unes al Sabath, no me importa….-

En ese momento, Luffy cerro la enorme puerta, Xime escucho aquellas ultimas palabras, en vez de un dejo de despecho, parecía mas un consejo, unirse ella al Sabath?...

Mientras tanto, dentro del Palacio, Luffy tomo un respiro mientras avanzaba lentamente por las salas, pensando…

(cumpli mi promesa, Natalia, protegeré a Xime, a costa de lo que sea…)

En otro punto de la ciudad, Hisoka camina de nuevo por las calles…

Regresa al punto de inicio, la muerte de Jack, el primer lugar donde vio a Search…

Uso Auspex, para revivir los sucesos de ese dia, los espiritus se mostraban algo renuentes esa noche, pero accedieron a mostrar los hechos…

Vio de nuevo a Search, protegiendo a Eli, el ataque de los lupinos, Jack despedazado, Search cayo, y los lupinos persiguiendo a Eli…

Todo igual, solo una diferencia, esta vez… no siguió a los lupinos, quería ver mas, saber mas… y se quedo ahí…

Search, en un dejo de incertidumbre, alzo una mano, como si quisiera alcanzar la luna, y se desmayo por la perdida de sangre…

Y en ese momento, los espiritus de la muerte se alejaron…

No tomaron a su presa, el cuerpo de Search, se abrieron paso, como si algo los alejara, y así paso, algo se presento…

Un fuerte viento soplo, y una luz, de color esmeralda, bajo… convirtiéndose después en una hermosa doncella de alas blancas…

Pareciese como si el viento y ella fueran uno solo, un viento calmado y dulce, con olor a ceresas y frambuesas, la doncella intento tocar a Search, pero algo no le permitió hacerlo

Y una voz, fuerte y a la vez aterradora inundo el ambiente… los espiritus susurraron a Hisoka las palabras que ellos decían, ellos hablaban en una lengua desconocida, ancestral… y tradujeron esas palabras para hisoka

La voz fuerte se escucho primero…

-Arratsan… Bloodberry, Stricanma curraset barlach…- (Que pasa… mi presiosa Bloodberry, con el pequeño)

Hisoka busco la fuente de aquella voz, y al voltear al cielo, la vio…

Una entidad de luz alada, gigantesca, mas bien como un dragon de alas plateadas, surcaba el cielo, descendiendo….

Ellos eran espíritu, por lo que su llegada solo atemorizo a aquellos que pueden vivir en los 2 mundos, aun con su tamaño, atravezo las paredes de los edificios, sin lastimarlos…

Y la mujer alada hablo

-Ashtrican moricho raslom… Tremurich complinaro erectrasinka ymiyrian trochonire-( No puedo liberar su alma, pareciese que su cuerpo fue maldito por un dios, o algo así, su alma se debate entre su divinidad y su estancia en este mundo)

En ese momento, el enorme dragon de alas plateadas acerco su garra, y hablo nuevamente…

-Erethrna rompaia marachroma rompi irishanma, currrenoa cuntre Seiko… revelo urinmatre…-( si su divinidad no puede salir, juntemos algo de su energía con aquella maldición, para que ambas se adapten y algo del poder surja de esa mezcla, para que así renazca nuestro hijo, Seiko…)

Y ambas figuras lanzaron luces al cuerpo, las heridas empezaron a curarse, pero lo mas asombroso, la sangre de Jack, que estaba cercana a la de Search, se mezclo con la de el al entrar en el cuerpo, y su cuerpo se movio…

Cabello salió del cuerpo, su torax se ensancho, y al final, Search se transformo en un licántropo, la ultima versión de ataque de protean, la técnica de los gangrel…

En ese momento, el dragon puso su garra en la frente de Search, esta se abrió, y un tercer ojo salió de su frente, y el hablo…

-Seiko, restremoch restriñe urocamno trenmka, alosh trishne reuliron… Nadia..-(ahora seiko, con ese ojo, veras el camino cuando tomes consciencia de ti, ahora, ve, y cuida a tu princesa, Nadia…)

En ese momento, el lupino de cabello negro corrió en búsqueda de donde Eli estaba…

Y la visión de Hisoka se deshizo…

Este cayo al suelo, exhausto, aun incrédulo de lo que había visto… Search… o Seiko… no sabia que hacer, pero mas que nunca, necesitaba de su Sire… su mente era un mar de dudas….

La lluvia continuaba, mezclándose con las lagrimas de Hisoka, lagrimas de miedo y de incertidumbre…

Mientras, una reunión se lleva a cabo en la mansión de Andre…

Andrea observa a la comitiva, los vampiros del Sabath, que viven entre las sombras de Nueva York, y ahora los gangrel y los lupinos, nuevos aliados de ellos, están todos en la sala, ella toma valor, y habla…

-Mis estimados compañeros, los tiempos serán agrestes, a mis oídos a llegado la noticia, dante, el príncipe de Nueva york, ha sido depuesto, por su desalmado y cruel hermano Dario…-

-Los tiempos no son para regocijarnos, este enemigo no tiene escrupulos, y la ciudad cambiara, por ende, ahora, les conmino, a hacer la pelea mas agreste, el usara todos los medios a su alcance, y yo hare lo mismo, liberemos esta ciudad del yugo de la mascarada, y demos una lección al mundo, que no… NUNCA PODRAN DOMINARNOS…-

Y el alarido no se hizo esperar, el primer grito de guerra había sido hechado, Andre se retiro, meintras que Gaara, Crus y Miri la observan retirarse

Ella entro a una habitación, y Xarko entro con ella, cerro la puerta y le dijo

-Excelente discurso, Andre, algo corto, pero emotivo…-

Andre se cepilla un poc el pelo, y Xarko le ofrece una botella con un liquido carmín, ella lo observa y le dice

-que es eso, Xarko?...-

Xarko le sonríe y dice

-Esto, andre, es elixir concentrado de 4ta, una dosis de esto acelerara la generación de cualquier vampiro, creo que para que nuestros nuevos amigos, los de Sunrise, se adecuen a la batalla, deberíamos de darles un poco mas de poder, no crees?-

Andre observa la botella, y Xarko le dice

-Con Search no tendría caso, el ya avanzo lo que podría darle ese elixir, Elec, y Spret, por otro lado, serian muy fuertes con esto… pero aun me sobran 2 botellas, que podríamos hacer con ellas….-

En eso, una voz débil les hizo voltear

-Yo la tomare, una de ellas, no quiero ser un estorbo, quiero ayudar…-

Ambos voltearon, y vieron a Eli, Andre estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero ella continuo

-Se que no he sido de mucha ayuda, siempre termino siendo la damisela en desgracia, ahora, quiero ayudar, en lo que pueda, y no permitiré un no como respuesta…-

Y otra voz mas se sumo a la platica…

-Interesante, eso se oye prometedor, cuéntenme dentro, mi Sire me dio la opción de elegir mi camino, y quiero luchar….-

Avi se acerco a Andre, se arrodillo ante ella, y dijo

-Quiero ser un miembro mas de esta pelea, tomare ese elixir para quitar mis debilidades, y luchare por el recuerdo de mis Sires-

Andre vio a los ojos a ambas, vio la determinación, y asentio a su pedido…

Mientras, dario piensa en su trono… las palabras de Natalia aun le tienen pensativo…

Brock entro en la sala, riendo aun por el dolor causado a dante, y en un instante, Dario lo tomo del cuello…

Los ojos encendidos de Dario atemorizaron a Brock, quien solo alcanzo a balbucear unas palabras…

-Mi señor…que pasa?-

Y dario dijo

-Con quien mas has hablado, responde alimaña traidora, a quien mas le has contadode todo esto..-

Sintiendo como los dedos de Dario se clavan mas y mas en su garganta, el dice

-Con nadie, mi señor, seria incapaz de traicionarlo… yo… soy fiel a usted…-

Dario suelta a Brock, quien se duele de la garganta, y Dario golpea con furia una pared…

-Esa maldita Natalia, ella me dijo, que si no aceptaba su pedido de tomar el lugar de Dante, ella revelaria todo sobre el Proyecto Longinus…-

-Así que la perra de Dante sabia algo, mi señor… será posible que Dante sepa algo también?...-

Dario toma aliento, y dice

-No… imposible, mi cuello ya hubiera sido cortado si dante supiese algo, debe ser alguien mas quien le dio esa información a Natalia, alguien interesado en la leyenda…-

Brock piensa un poco y dice

-Señor,. Y si ese ALGUIEN fuera Ludwing….-

Dario observa con furia y dice

-El Primado Tremere… eso seria mas peligroso que mantener vivo a Dante, los Tremere lo siguen con fe irreal, y si el dice ataquen, seguro lo harán, será un enemigo como el que nunca pensamos…-

-Y que piensa hacer, mi señor…-

Dario ve a los ojos a Brock y le dice

-Tomaras el interinato, yo debo ir a la gran sala para ser nombrado príncipe por el gran consejo, vigila a Ludwing, y da la orden a nuestros esclavos humanos para que desalojen la ciudad, haremos la mayor guerra de la historia en la ciudad, hasta que ninguno de nuestros detractores quede en pie…-

-Entendido, mi Señor, así se hara…-

Y Dario observa a los Primados, y mas de cerca a un, Angust, el primado de los Toreador…

(este no es el trato que hicimos, Angust…)

Mientras tanto, en el ultimo escenario, Akross observa desde un techo de un edificio, mientras la guarida, su antiguo hogar, arde entre llamas…

La lluvia no logra apagar las llamas, mientras los quejidos de los vampiros encerrados en ese lugar se escuchan, y lo transporta los tiempos de antes, cuando ellos, la jauría de Crus, quemaban traidores y enemigos de la misma manera…

Voltea a sentir una presencia cerca, voltea y observa a Search, Spret y Elec, todos viéndolo, y entonces, solo entonces, Akross habla…

-Vean, esto es el Sabath, su única regla, o estas con nosotros o en nuestra contra, y esta la respuesta a la segunda opción, acabaron con todos, Cruss, Miri y Gaara, con todos, y los quemaron vivos… como cuando estaba con ellos…-

Ellos observan la llamarada, inermes y silenciosos, y Akross siguió…

-Search, toma a Eli, nos iremos de Nueva york, iremos a Los Angeles, esta pelea no es nuestra, somos Sunrise, vivimos en los 2 mundos, recuerdas…-

Akross trata de tomar el hombro de Search, pero este se aleja con ira…

-Que pasa Search?...-

Trata de adivinar, pero la mirada de Search, no , la de todos, es desafiante, algo no esta bien…

-Chicos, que les pasa, no les entiendo, siempre nos hemos tenido loos unos a los otros, siempre apoyándonos….-

-Que no entiendes, recuerdas porque me puse Search desde un principio?-

Akross recordó, y le dijo

-Si, dijiste que no encontrabas a donde pertenecías, y te recomendé ese Nick…-

-Pues bien, ahora lo encontré, todos, pertenecemos a Nueva york, pertenezco a Eli, a Andre, a todos los que me han ayudado a ser el que soy ahora…-

Y en eso, Search le dio unos papeles a Akross, este vio algunas palabras…

-La antigua, la verdadera Mano Negra… de donde sacaste esto, Search?...-

En eso, Spret hablo

-Nos lo dio a ver a todos, Elec y yo, y tomamos una decisión….-

Y Elec continuo

-Esta ciudad, es nuestro hogar, los muros de mentiras y espejos, todo, son una maquinacion horripilante, la destruiremos, ahora que sabemos la verdad, ni Sabath, ni Camarilla, ni siquiera Independientes, seguiremos nuestro propio camino-

Spret- Search nos lo mostro, la verdad, tantas verdades, y nos dio un camino, y por tus palabras, nuestros caminos se separan…. Ya no seremos mas Sunrise, adiós Jefe…-

Y los 3 se alejan de Akross, caminando entre la lluvia y la luz de la luna llena…

Y antes de partir, le dice Search a Akross…

-Nosotros, ya no seremos Sunrise, el Amanecer solo tiene una cara, nosotros viviremos entre las luz y las sombras, entre el Sabath y su libertad, y la Camarilla y su lado humano, tomaremos lo mejor de cada forma de vivir, y nos forjaremos un destino…-

Elec: Así como la luz y las sombras viven en cada atardecer

Spret: Así viviremos ahora nosotros, un poco de sombra y un poco de luz

Search: Adios, Akross, adiós Sunrise, ahora, no seremos mas unos caitiff que luchan por sobrevivir, ahora lucharemos, por nuestra nueva hermandad….

Y los 3 dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ahora no seremos mas Sunrise….. Adios a vivir con miedo, y ola al Atardecer… somos….RED SUNSET….-

Y LOS 3 SALTAN DEL EDIFICIO, EN BUSQUEDA DE SU NUEVA VIDA….

Final del primer libro, espero les guste see ya


End file.
